


秘而不宣

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: #“你是我一生不愿再提及的秘密。”跟着追忆时间线写写二年级分手的那些事
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 3





	秘而不宣

00.  
我会死吗？  
青叶纺这样想。  
急速下落的时候，就连柔和的风也像是锐利的刀子在割他的脸，他却觉得心里异常地安宁。眼角的余光还能瞥见洁白的云朵，他像是掉进了天空里，又像是整个人被包裹在软软的棉花糖中。  
纺曾经听说，对于高度近视的人来讲，激烈的极限运动很容易造成视网膜脱落。他的近视程度还好，平时不戴眼镜也勉强能看得清楚，虽然这两年在图书室整理让人眼花缭乱的书目，确实给他的视力带来了很大压力，眼镜的度数也相应地上升了一些，不过应该不至于……  
死了的话。他突然又想。  
好像没必要关心这种问题吧？  
班里的同学还没有认全，有两个同学的名字好容易弄混啊，今天还没去过图书室，以及自己应该不算自杀？如果不算自杀的话，那就不用被家里人念叨什么自杀者得不到解脱上不了天堂了。  
他想了很多，就好像思维在一瞬间拐了好几道弯来到一个未知的终点。终点的地方浮动着好多张熟悉的面孔，都是他认识的人。他们只是默默地凝视着他，却不说话。  
这是什么死亡的先兆啊，所谓亡者的召唤吗？可他记得他看见的这些人明明都还活着。  
系在腰间的承重绳被人猛地往上一提，身形坠落的势头被暴力地遏制住，腰腹部的肌肉像是一下子被撕裂一样，纺却不觉得疼痛，只是在感叹这道绳子系得太紧了，让他的呼吸都变得有些不通畅。只是身体承受住了，架在鼻梁上的眼镜却因为惯性不受控制地飞出去。纺一愣，等他反应过来，再想伸出手想去抓眼镜的时候已经晚了。他的视线一时间适应不了脱离眼镜的世界，眼前一片模糊，这么往下看过去，就好像眼镜摔在了透明的风里。  
从这么高的楼上摔下去，不知道眼镜还能不能用，要不等会儿还是下去找找吧。他暗暗叹息。  
“喂——还活着吗——”  
从教学楼顶的天台上传来一个拖长语调的声音。  
朔间零伸出头张望，寻找那个被绳子吊住、正在空中摇摇晃晃的人影。  
纺挣动了一下，发现自己完全没法回过头去，于是他只能寄希望于他的声音能通过这么远的距离传到零君的耳朵里，便也大声应答了一句零的喊话。  
零似乎对自己的特训方式很是自信，把纺拉上来后，又数落了他一通。  
体力需要训练啊，体格太差啊，还有你这家伙蹦个极怎么像跳楼一样，眼镜摘都不摘就往下跳，云云。  
纺安静地听着，为了表现出积极聆听的态度，还不住地边听边点头。  
零看着他，得意道，“怎么样，什么感想？”  
纺看了看零飞扬的神情，顿时觉得他也应该给零君一个听起来比较赞叹或者有趣的答案。  
“看到走马灯的感觉真的是非常奇妙！”他真诚地同零说。  
零挑了挑眉毛，显然对这个回答并不满意。  
“会死的哦？如果我不拉住你，你马上就会摔得粉身碎骨了。”  
他这么吓唬纺。  
纺看到表情很严肃的朔间零，也就跟着很严肃地考虑了一下这个问题。  
“但是零君一定会拉住我啊。”这是他思考后给出的答案。  
“……”  
零无奈地摇了摇头。  
这回就连他也无法指望从纺那里得到什么自己想要的答案了。  
“你这么容易被人骗可不行，算了。”零伸出双手，左右开弓，狠狠地在纺的脸上扯了一下，“看来这种方式对你一点用都没有。”  
他的动作看起来十分凶狠，却又有意在手下留了几分力道。  
“我也不知道零君想用这种方式在我身上产生什么效用。”纺思考起来。  
“绳子绑在腰上完全不够惊险是吗？”零不满地说，“下次应该让你试试不系绳子的楼顶蹦极。”  
“不不、那绝对是谋杀了吧！”纺被零的言论吓了一跳。他不住地摇头，想要打消零这种危险的想法。

01.  
至于认识天祥院英智，那是在这件事发生又过了一段时间之后。  
“如果是那个时候就认识英智君的话，那我掉下去的时候，一定也会看见好多好多英智君。”  
纺放下手中的游戏机，若有所思地回忆起自己楼顶蹦极的丰功伟绩。  
游戏机屏幕上的角色已经扑倒在地上，血花飞得满屏幕都是。过了一会儿那个可怜的主角就消失了，游戏自动刷新回主页面，指示标指定“继续游戏”的选项，一闪一闪的。  
刚才他有点走神，一个操作失误从山崖上冲下去，受身动作没做好，他操纵的角色就这么直接被摔死了，是以纺忽然想起这一茬来。他看着游戏主界面，眼前似乎还残留着那个角色扑倒在地的景象，不由得觉得他和主角颇有些同病相怜。  
听到纺这么说的天祥院英智噎了一下，一时间竟然不知道回答他什么好。好多英智君是什么奇怪的形容啊，说得好像英智君其实是一个军团一样。  
距离下一个BOSS关卡的等级要求还有些距离，他正在满地图跑进跑出的刷经验，倒是不介意和纺多聊两句。他扭头看纺，好友的脸色清秀而疲倦，脸上却露出平静的微笑，把一件朔间零拐他蹦极的事说得像每天早上收作业一样轻描淡写。  
“朔间前辈真是个……神奇的人。”于是他这么接纺的话。  
他和纺的相处，很少有像现在这样闲散安逸的时光。他半倚在病床上，纺坐在病房看护的座椅上，两个人各拿了一个游戏机在打游戏。  
游戏机是纺带过来的。据他所说，是因为有认识的孩子在游戏研究部里，那里有很多空闲的游戏机。正好前两天英智跟他顺口聊起过一些关于游戏的话题，纺就拜托那个孩子向游戏研究部打了申请，借了两部出来暂时玩一段时间。  
纺把游戏机递给他的时候，英智皱了皱眉头，下意识地就摇头拒绝。  
他哪有这么闲，要靠打游戏来消遣时间。  
“诶，我好不容易拜托夏目君借出来的呢，英智君上次明明有提到对一个游戏很感兴趣。”纺眨了眨眼，露出一个稍感意外的表情来。  
“我也不是那个意思啊。”英智有些哭笑不得。  
纺对待他人的态度，有时显得未免太过热情了。不过今天纺来医院看望他，倒也不单单是因为发现了什么游戏，迫不及待地想要和英智君分享一下，他来是有正事要干的，在英智这里本来也逗留不了多久。  
正好英智手头也没有别的什么迫切到必须立刻解决的问题。于是他把游戏机接了过来，随便点开了一个游戏图标。  
他玩的是一个传统RPG，故事的剧情老套而经典，玩家操纵主角勇士揭露阴谋，最终目标是打倒想要毁灭世界的魔王大boss。而纺玩的是一个跑酷游戏，这让英智感到有些意外，他一直以为纺不会喜欢这种看起来就让人觉得眼花缭乱的游戏。两个人低着头各玩各的，竟然还能就游戏内容时不时地聊上两句，画面可谓十分诡异。  
“老了呀，老了呀。”结果是撺掇他打游戏的纺先累了。他没有重开一局，而是就这么嚷嚷着，把拿着游戏机的手随意地往旁边一垂，头也自然地歪了歪，一幅精疲力尽的样子。  
纺说的楼顶蹦极，是在他们刚升上高中二年级、春天开学的时候。今年格外地冷，入春以后还倒了好长一段时间的春寒。英智记得刚要开学的那几天，他的身体状态修养得还可以说得上不错，家里人也安排好了他今年可以完全恢复正常学业的事宜。为此他还心情很好地出门闲转了几圈，结果第二天就扛不住春寒的威力，颓颓地躺在病床上了。开学仪式那天早上起来，他头疼得厉害，嗓子也哑得说不出几句话，结果还是无奈地请了假，错过了刚开学那几天和同学熟悉起来的机会。  
一直对英智的身体健康状况十分上心的莲巳敬人在英智请了假当天就到医院去看他。神色严肃的青梅竹马一推开病房的门，还没来得及说话就被英智打断了。  
“你怎么来了。”英智气色看起来不是很好，却还很有心情地和敬人开玩笑，“我现在和敬……不对，莲巳君，我和你不熟，出去出去。”  
现在名义上来说和他最熟的……英智想。  
是纺吧，应该是。  
英智看着有一搭没一搭地和自己聊天的纺，知道他没什么精神，倒不像是因为打游戏打累的。  
梦幻祭制度还在试行阶段的时候，各个组合内部没有刻意限制过成员人数，这也正是他们能够兵不血刃、假他人之手就轻易地瓦解掉「Chess」的原因之一。「Fine」在成立之初找过不少单纯凑数的成员，当然急需人手之时也托过几个确实有能力的人加入他们组合来帮忙。不过大多数情况下，这些人都是不做什么实事的。  
对外的交流宣传，服装的草图设计和缝制，甚至网站主页的设计运营，几乎都是纺一个人出面代表「Fine」进行这些工作。这么大的工作压力，会让人感到疲惫也是很正常的事，偏偏纺一个字都没跟他抱怨过。英智深知自己作为将这些工作全都推给纺的罪魁祸首，再让他假惺惺地对纺说什么“不要太过劳累”的场面话未免显得虚伪，便只在纺向他汇报工作的时候不咸不淡地说一句“辛苦了”，其余时候也就作出一幅视而不见的样子。  
“看到走马灯是种什么样的感觉呢？”他接着纺那个关于‘楼顶蹦极’的话题问道。  
“像是……有很多定格了的画面在眼前转。”纺回忆起那时自己看到的场景，“明明掉下去没多久，却像在回忆里度过了很长一段时间。”  
“是有过这么个说法呢，人在特定的时候会进入一种‘子弹时间’。”英智把游戏机放到旁边，用手模拟着拿枪的姿势。  
“嘭锵——这种感觉，然后就是经典镜头，Time freeze。”  
英智一手将不存在的枪支对准纺的心口，闭上一只眼做出瞄准的动作，然后砰地开枪。他目光往旁边一瞥，游戏机内刚切入的战斗画面里，角色正站在原地呆呆地等着玩家的操作指示，便伸出另一只手随便点了自动战斗模式。  
“嗯嗯。”纺笑着点头，配合地捂住心口被英智瞄准的地方，做出被子弹射中向后仰倒的姿势，“这样听起来很酷！不过其实还是有点不一样。”  
“亲身体验过会比较贴切吧，嗯……”纺若有所思地补充道，话说了一半又摇头，“不不不，英智君还是不要有体验这种时间的机会比较好。”  
英智哭笑不得地看了看纺。  
他能明白纺的言外之意：走马灯也好，子弹时间也好，真有了这样的机会，那往往意味着他遇到了十分紧迫、甚至可能危及到生命的情况。  
纺并不希望英智君也遇到这样的事。  
“我有经历过这种事哦。”英智想了想，开口道。  
纺“咦”了一声，投过来好奇的目光。  
“小时候……但我不记得是多少岁了，有一次在重症室待了好几天，差点所有人就都以为我出不来了。”英智笑着解答道，“那应该能算是生命垂危的关头了吧，有一段时间里意识是很清醒的，但就算在那段时间里，我也没看见过走马灯。”  
也没有觉得时间流逝的速度变慢，也没有看见自己认识的人、或者是忽然回忆起发生过的难忘的事，就是一片空白，什么都没有。子弹时间在大多数情况下都只是电影或者小说中的表现手法，真的到了那个关头，人是来不及作出什么反应的。  
不过也有可能只是因为他没有什么牵挂的缘故。不知道等他的寿命真正走向终结的时候，他能不能看到纺所言的走马灯。  
真到了那个时候，他再好好看一看。  
‘好多好多的英智君。’纺说着这句话的声音好像又一次在他耳边浮现起来一样。照这个道理来说，他如果有体会走马灯的机会的话，应该也会看见好多好多的纺。  
毕竟在这一年里——他姑且认为、这是活到至今为止对他来说最为意义重大的一年——大部分时间都是在和纺的相处中一起度过的，而在跟纺相处的绝大多数时间里，纺的话也都挺多的……  
纺用手支着头颅，用心地听英智回忆完这段含糊而概括的记忆。他笑了笑，刚想说什么，手机忽然响了起来。  
纺从外衣的口袋中掏出手机，看了一眼来电显示，便抬头和英智说出了来电者的名字。纺口中吐出的音节既快速又陌生，英智疑惑地偏了偏头。  
纺没有刻意避开英智，而是当着英智的面直接按下了接听键，接通了电话。  
“是，这里是青叶纺。”  
散漫的聊天被这个突如其来的电话打断，英智没有接着打自己玩到一半的游戏，反而趁着这个空隙，认真地打量起纺来。今天是周日，纺穿的是他平日里穿的常服。英智见惯了纺穿着校服在他面前晃来晃去的样子，今天这家伙推开病房的门进来的时候，英智差点一眼没认出他来。  
三四月份的时候，天气已经十分暖和，连医院的病床都相应地更换了轻薄些的被子。平日常见的东京樱花结束了它一年的花期，清透的浅粉色花瓣开始断断续续地从盛开的枝头凋落下来，稍不注意就吹得人满脸满身都是。纺进门的时候英智没有发现，现在他安静下来什么话都不说、就这样凝视着纺，就能看到落在纺发顶的细小花瓣。东京樱花本就浅淡的香味他没有闻到，可能都消散在消毒水和药的苦味里。  
“请问这个时候打电话过来，是有什么事呢？”纺的语气平淡而客气，让英智想猜对面人的身份都无从猜起。  
……  
“谢谢，现在已经不需要了你哦？  
“之前说过的钱会按时打到你的账户上的。  
“现在不想退出是违约行为。  
“……那我会按照先前说好的那样把合约公开出去的，这么纠缠不休可不行。”  
不知对面那个人听到这番话，会是一番什么感想。在英智看来，他还是很喜欢纺这种做事态度的。刚开始招揽纺作为自己的帮手的时候，他只是看中了纺收集情报的能力以及广泛的人际关系，并没有作出把纺牵扯到自己实质性计划中的打算。性格温柔善良的人会在处理一些需要践踏良知的事情的时候变得格外难对付，甚至会造成对整盘计划的反噬。但直到目前为止，纺的表现都是无可挑剔的合格。  
该说纺是太冷漠以至于对什么事都是差不多反应的毫无感觉呢，还是说，纺只是无条件地盲从于他呢？英智想。  
纺的话音还没落，对面就挂掉了电话，连礼节性的结束语都没有，显然是根本不想把这场对话再进行下去。  
先前住在几个病人混住的大病房里，英智还偶尔能见到叽叽喳喳、时不时就来找他的月永雷欧。不过那个比小孩子还要天真的疯子骑士，早就没有自觉地倒在由他亲手安排好的血泊中了。自从见不到这只被血染黑的知更鸟以后，英智很快就厌倦了大病房里吵嚷的环境。护士进进出出的脚步声、邻床的病人和家属之间絮絮的说话声、进食时碗碟碰撞的声音，都给他带来一种不可名状的不适感。这些细碎的生活的声音曾经是他快要被无人的寂静折磨疯的时候所无比渴望想要听到的，现在他却说不出理由地只想赶快逃离这些微笑的友善眼神。很快，英智又住回了他之前习惯的单间，只是这次他没像以前那样谢绝所有的来客。  
毕竟如果是纺来找他的话，那还是要把纺给放进来的。  
也正因此，此刻的病房中除了他和纺以外，再没有别人能听到这通电话。  
被单方面挂了电话的纺显得有些措手不及，他愣愣地看了看显示“通话结束”的手机屏幕，又看了看英智，有些无奈地摇了摇头。  
而英智适时地对纺露出了一个迷茫的“你刚刚在和谁打电话”的表情。  
“咦？”这回疑惑的人换成了纺，“英智君该不是忘了吧？”  
纺重新念了一遍方才那人的名字，刻意加重了咬字。  
英智轻轻皱起眉，做出一副正在努力思考的凝重神情。  
然后摇了摇头，表示自己真的想不起来。  
“「Fine」里的一位成员，之前英智君去图书室找我的时候、正在和我说话的那个人。”纺叹气，“我今天来找英智君，不就是为了来拿他的那张合约吗？”  
“是A君啊。”  
英智恍然大悟，将左手握成拳，在右手的掌心里轻轻一敲。  
“不要总是像称呼NPC一样称呼人家。”纺认真纠正他。  
“有什么关系，在「Fine」里挂名的临时演员而已。”英智笑起来，显然是不怎么在意这件事。虽然对于他这种财团公子而言，时常出席社交场合，准确无误地记住和自己交识的人的容貌和名字应当是基本技能，不过此刻他不愿意去记，也就说明这个人在他看来根本无足轻重，用完随时扔掉，也就这么过去了。  
“哎，英智君有的时候也相当任性呢。”纺放弃似的叹了口气。他把手机放回衣服口袋，从椅子上站了起来，“英智君把合约放在哪里了呢？”  
英智抬起手，朝着背靠墙壁的收纳柜方向指了指，纺便顺着英智的示意走到柜子前。  
“左手边，向下数第二格的文件袋里。”英智懒懒地说，语气像是马上就要睡着了一样，实际上他没有什么困意，只是单纯地提不起劲来。  
纺没什么困难地就找到了他需要的东西，他拿起摆在柜肚里的文件袋，从中抽出印了大半幅版面文字的纸张。  
一张合约的原件。本来这东西一式两份，一份保存在英智这，还有一份在英智口中的“A君”那里。合约上清清楚楚地写明，这位“A君”只需要挂名一段时间、完成演出任务就退出。最近这个人却像是突然看到了「Fine」未来的美好前景以及无限的发展空间一样，不愿意就这样退出组合，还把自己那份合约的原件藏了起来，一幅就是要无赖毁约的姿态。  
“闹成这样可真难看。”英智简单地评价道。  
纺把合约拿在手中，反复检查了两遍，听到英智的声音从背后传来，他忽然像想起了什么事一样的转过头来。  
“我说……其实英智君不会把和我签的合约也放在里面，随时准备赶我走吧。”纺投来一个无比怀疑的眼光。  
“是的哦。”英智露出一个笑容，几乎没怎么思考就说出口道。  
“咦？”纺被吓了一跳，有些慌乱地摇了摇头，“是这样的吗？英智君其实是这么不近人情的吗？”  
“开玩笑的，怎么会。”英智笑眯眯地回答纺，轻描淡写地为自己的“不近人情”辩解。  
“我和纺是好朋友啊。”  
「Fine」招募成员的时候，为了避免不必要的麻烦，那些成员在加入之初便同意了某些条件。何时退出，薪金多少，全都是一条条在合约上明码标明的款项。纺和英智一起检查这些由英智托人草拟好的合约文书的时候，只觉得新奇。  
“很正式啊，有一种在慢慢步入正轨的感觉，如果毕业以后进入偶像事务所的话，也会像这样走正式签订合同的程序吗？”纺好奇地把那一摞合同纸拿在手中翻来翻去。  
“会的，所以要提前习惯一下吗？”英智点了点那几张只有格式比较工整的合约，从中抽出一份看起来字数要多上不少的合同来，递给了纺。  
纺一下子就注意到他那份和其他成员的合约好像有些不一样。  
“那当然，”英智这么回答道，“纺是特殊成员，要给纺签一个特别一点的合约。”  
“有多特别呢？”纺笑着把那份合约拿过来，也没有看上面的文字，就开始胡乱猜起来，“特别附赠彩页？或者会有双方采访的彩蛋吗？”  
到最后英智和纺签的这份合约，也是一式两份，由二人各自收好了。不过纺显然没把那薄薄的几页纸放在心上，和自己的学习资料还有试卷夹在一起后，就再也没有看过。  
其实签立合约加入「Fine」的大多数人，也没有真的把这张纸当一回事。临时凑个人数凑完就走，对他们来说也不过是说两句话的事而已，这还是第一个闹着来为难纺的。  
“总觉得我和英智君对于好朋友的定位有着微妙的出入……”纺显然对英智关于“好朋友”的定义产生了怀疑。  
“有出入再正常不过了，有哪个词语的含义能够让所有人都准确地理解成一个意思呢？”英智倒是不介意就这个问题和纺多说两句，“真正达到相互理解根本就是不可能的事情。”  
纺把合约收进随身携带的文件夹，听到英智的话之后，又思考了一会儿。  
“我觉得……”他刚开口，手机的铃声又铃铃地响起来。  
“是，是的，这里是青叶纺，……”纺接通电话，走了出去。  
纺一离开，整间病房一下子就安静了下来，这安静也不是全然的安静，还夹杂着一些细细簌簌的杂音。  
英智坐在床上发了会儿呆，仿佛在凝视空中医疗仪器散发出的、苦涩又透明的气息。他忽然想起，自己已经好长一段时间没关注过刚才放到一边的游戏了。英智仅仅是朝着那个方向扫了一眼，他不用把游戏机拿起来，都能看到屏幕上红通通的一片，以及印在屏幕上鲜亮的几个字母，“game over”。  
英智盯着屏幕看，不知道在想什么，也有可能什么都没有想，他伸出手按下屏幕上的退出键，然后随手把游戏机放到了一边的床头柜上。  
没有人操控的游戏，任其自生发展，终归会走向灭亡。  
那谁能改变故事的走向？是故事里光明的主角或者幕后反派，又或者是故事外造物的神明。  
从这个角度来说，主角和反派起到的作用倒还蛮像的。

02.  
如果时间能够倒流回他升上高中二年级之前的任何一点上，英智想。  
那他绝对不会像这样似的，放任一个温柔又平庸的人闯进自己的世界中。本来以纺的才能，着实不能用平庸两个字来形容他，但纺似乎对于“自己是个庸才”这件事情深信不疑，有种英智根本看不懂的奇怪的坚持。  
偏偏就是高中二年级的梦之咲学院。  
以培育偶像、向娱乐圈持续输送人才血液为目标的学院，招来的学生无一例外地都带有一些与众不同的气质，虽然有时也会有一些不小心填错志愿、又或者因为其他原因阴差阳错进入学院的学生。但无论是抱有什么样的目标，渴望绽放光芒又或者浑噩度日，在学校被特有的艺术氛围熏染久了，学生们总会积极寻求着被同化成“与众不同”的存在。对于个人特色的追求，就容易成为学生之间经久不衰的话题。  
如果这样的追求是常态，那梦之咲学院反而不需要他天祥院英智插手去做些什么了。不思进取的学生，混乱的管理，日益走低的口碑，低迷的行业风气，处处都透露着死而不僵的颓态，让人为之多驻足一刻都是不言而喻地浪费时间。  
而英智在这样的洪流面前停了下来。他也不需要刻意故作玄虚地渲染什么，背负的使命，堆积的累累金山，权势或者人脉，生下来就坐落在人类社会的巅峰上，要不是有个天生短命又体弱的Debuff一直挂在他身上，英智本来也可以是一个生下来就恣意地享受人生的人，哪怕他的私交一直相当狭窄。天祥院财阀的公子病弱，深居简出，可那又怎么样呢？就算展现在他面前的只有一扇狭小的堪比监狱的窗户，也不妨碍他在自己的世界里做傲慢的皇帝，也不妨碍他可以利用毫无感情基础可言的人脉关系去办成自己想要办成的事。  
人活着的时候就总想握住些什么东西，觉得它们重要过一生漫长又无意义的时间。  
何况他的精力也没有那么足。久居病榻的人常常产生一种无端的错觉，坚韧充盈的灵魂和肢体被安插上了破败腐朽的脏器，会走会动会喘气，像是活着，又像是活着的尸体。身体的羸弱有时会带来反复无常的情绪，这一秒任性了他精力充沛得能把花园里的所有白玫瑰染成蓝色，下一秒要抓着第一个也是唯一一个可以称为他的“朋友”的莲巳敬人当作他能稍微喘一口气的救命稻草。他的青梅竹马戴着度数渐深的眼镜，眉毛一敛脸色一沉金口一开常常就能戳到英智痛处上，该唠叨的时候一样不少地全给他数落下来。绝大多数时间英智都毫无办法地看着他那张张合合的嘴，气郁得很。  
在这样的情况下他碰见青叶纺，时间也不对，人也不对，哪里都不对。  
他和纺的第一次照面在谁都不一定记得清的时候，因为他总是无数次地遇见纺，然后又无数次地将纺忘记。没动“想要记住他”的心思的时候，每次看见纺都像是重新认识他一次，可想要忘记这个人的时候，却怎么也忘不掉。  
英智早就觉得这个学院奇奇怪怪的不对劲。就他所知的玲明学院和秀越学院的生存机制，都像是冰冷残酷的蚂蚁爬尖塔游戏。站在尖塔顶端的蚂蚁高高在上，爬不到那个位置的就滚下去摔死，优胜劣汰，胜存败亡。而梦之咲学院不是这样，这个学院里有能被人供奉起来实现愿望的神明，有出于狂热喜好能拗上上百年人设的虚假吸血鬼，这就导致一切故事的书写十分存疑，有时不像青春校园偶像故事，反而像是宗教历史故事，或者黑帮暴力故事。  
而英智在梦之咲学院中的活动，从某种意义上来说是十分遵循游戏战斗系统的规则的。主要角色天祥院英智自带狭长窄框的红色血条，血条即将清零时触发被动技能：被家里的保镖带走。  
天祥院家雇的保镖，武力值不错，因为要时时照看着他们家小少爷，有好几个人甚至对医学方面也有一些研究，唯一的硬伤大概是他们的观念很落后：穿着修长的黑色风衣，戴着黑色帽子，帽檐宽得能够遮住眼睛。知道的是他家保镖要带他回家，不知道的还以为是这富家小公子终于被人盯上梢、绑架走了。  
英智一直休养到终于可以面不改色地参加完一整天的课程活动，那天状态更是出奇地不错，甚至直到放学为止他都没能用完自己的血条，便心情很好地一个人在校园里散步。开春以后反复的寒意时不时地倒过来一阵，像是病入膏肓的人再怎么努力也咳不断嗓子里的痰。梦之咲学院占地的面积十分广阔，要一下子逛尽也是件不太现实的事。英智于是只是漫无目的地闲逛着，觉得走得有些热了，就把学校制服的外套脱掉，只留一件薄薄的衬衫在身上。  
贪凉的习惯要不得，他没走两步就咳嗽了两下，头有点晕。  
但就算是这个时候，他也心知自己看不到的阴影里，他们家那些尽职尽责的保镖绝对正在秘密地监视着他。他还不想这么早就回到那个牢笼一样的家，那里只有仪式化的微笑，匆匆的脚步声，礼貌而冷淡的言语。  
英智走到教学楼边，伸出手扶着墙，看起来就像在观察墙壁的纹理，他没有垂下头，神色也还是纹丝不动的样子，期待能够默不作声地把这股子晕眩感等过去。  
这么巧就是这个时候他遇到纺。  
今天没有手工艺部的社团活动，也不需要他放学后去图书室整理图书，对纺而言，这只是普通的放了学就能回家的一天。  
纺从教学楼的角落里转出来，一眼就看见了扶住墙壁正在休息的英智。  
这一眼着实让他愣了一下。这个学年由纺担任他们班的班长，学生的出勤记录也是由他负责管理的。虽然整个梦之咲学院的学习风气都不是很好，缺勤少课对于他们班学生而言稀松平常，可是这位天祥院君缺勤的次数比起他们来要显得尤为多，直到今天为止才是完整地在学校里待过一天。纺在教室里匆匆地见过英智几眼，可是却很少有能凑上去和这个人搭话的机会。  
纺便主动上前去打了招呼。  
“你是，天祥院……英智君吧！下午好！”说完露出一个柔和的微笑来。  
他下午并不好，英智想。  
头晕，难受极了，连带着情绪都变得糟糕了起来。  
“我认识你么？”英智反问道。  
“我是和……天祥院君同班的青叶纺。”  
纺自我介绍道，表情认真，眼神里的笑意真诚而温柔，作不了假。  
“你的脸色不太好呢，身体不舒服吗？”他看着脸色有些发白的英智，关心地问。  
青叶……英智还在回想纺刚才说的那句话。这个姓氏听起来，有种莫名熟悉的感觉。他觉得自己应该在哪里听过，但一时想不起来了。  
“没什么。”英智轻轻摇了摇头。  
纺盯着他，显然不是很相信英智这番装作没事的言辞。  
“不可以哦，身体不舒服就要好好休息，我带你去保健室。”纺这么说着，往前走了一步，想要扶住身形有些摇晃的英智。  
英智下意识地后退了一步，与纺拉开了一段距离。纺的手僵在半空中，一下子落了空，但他很快意识到英智的抗拒，于是又自然地把手收了回去。  
“不是什么事光有勇气和冲劲就能做好的，”纺似乎并不在乎英智的疏远，而是神色严肃地说，“这样很容易陷入自我感动，不该逞强的时候不要逞强会比较好哦？”  
英智听了这句话，心神很短暂地分出来一瞬，觉得面前这个多管闲事、看起来就一副老好人模样的家伙或许并不像自己想象的那样无趣平庸。  
“你……”  
他对上纺的视线，刚开了个口，就觉得眼前的视线摇晃得厉害，面前的人迅速变形，缩小成一个扭曲的影像，猛地离自己远去。  
“欸欸欸——！”纺措手不及，慌忙去扶骤然倒下的英智，但英智就算平时身体再怎么不好，高中男生基本的体格还是摆在那里的，纺硬是被突然压到自己身上的重量带得跌坐在地上。饶是在这种情况下，他也不忘记尽自己的可能把同班同学护住，好不让他摔得太狠，毕竟让他受了伤的话就不好了。纺这样想着，艰难地把英智的身体扳正过来，以免失去知觉的肢体会压迫住血管中血液的通行。  
而他显然没有空暇去感知自己身上的疼痛，满心想的都是自己面前的同学要是摔出个好歹来可怎么是好。  
怎么办啊？急救措施怎么做来着，他之前没有遇到过这种情况，需要先打电话告诉保健室的佐贺美老师吧，然后再……纺低着头看着那张毫无知觉的面孔，脑子里飞快地转过几个应对目前情况的方案，还没等他反应出个一二三来，已经有一片黑压压的影子压了过来。  
纺茫然地一抬头，看到的就是这样的场面，几个黑衣人快速地围过来，根本就是一副要来绑架的样子。  
纺的心顿时提到了嗓子眼。  
虽然他们梦之咲学院的安保系统一向是不怎么好，秩序也混乱松散的，经常有一些社会人员会趁机混进来，但是光天化日之下这样明目张胆地绑架，这群人也实在是太敢了一点。  
说起来自己家境是普普通通，甚至最近他母亲还因为经营失败的事情，欠了不少的外债，但是这位天祥院君就不同了。虽然他跟这位同学不太熟悉，但还不至于对天祥院家的声名一无所知。如果是天祥院英智被绑架的话，那说不定就会上个新闻头版报纸头条的……  
纺犹疑了一下，最后决定挺身而出，拯救自己的同班同学于危难之中。  
他腾出扶住英智的右手来，在自己的口袋中摸索片刻，掏出一个钱包。  
钱包里还藏着一根坠着十字星的银链子，那是他妈妈在进行祈祷的时候，从不知道哪个宗教的教堂里讨要来的、据说可以驱邪祈福的东西。  
他把钱包扔到地上，几个黑衣人对视一眼。  
纺觉得自己的意思已经非常明显了，还是没能阻止他们把天祥院英智带走。  
天祥院家的保镖不愧是专门受过训练的，动作又快又利索，英智跟个纸片一样，被人一拉一抬往不远处等候已久的轿车车门里一送，直接带走。  
纺：……  
“太、太嚣张了！”纺很吃惊。  
这一系列事情发生得太快，纺甚至没来得及反应过来刚刚发生了什么。  
要、要报警吗？他有点迷惑地想。  
英智在那之后请了好几天的假，期间纺也从同学那里稍微听说了一些天祥院英智的事情，不过也都是些学生舆论之间的风言风语，他其实对天祥院英智还是没什么实质性的了解。唯一得到的有用信息是，那些黑衣的保镖确实是他家里派来的。纺觉得事情探听到这里已经够了，他没有对别人家八卦孜孜不倦的兴趣，只是自己好歹不用考虑要不要报警说前几天发生了一起绑架案的问题。  
等到英智再来上学，孤孤单单地一个人背着书包走进教室，走到自己的课桌旁边坐下，正在和别人说话的纺便一眼看到了英智。  
纺很兴奋又很释然地跑过来握他的手，欣喜地说道，“天祥院……嗯，英智君！能看到平安无事的你真是太好了！”  
英智被纺握得一懵，茫然道：“你是谁？”  
这人谁啊，一副和自己非常熟的样子。  
纺察觉到自己的举动有些失礼，忙放开了他的手，讪笑着摸了摸自己的脸，为自己唐突的举动道歉：“对不起。”  
“不过你已经忘了我了吗？”他又接着说道，“我叫青叶纺，今后请多指教。”  
英智抬头去看那张脸，又熟悉又陌生，要说认识也不算完全认识，想要回忆又抓不住该回想起来什么，就像有无数白色的泡沫争先恐后地挤在他的眼前。  
坦白来说，青叶纺长了一张不是很容易被人记住的脸。  
直到英智慢慢记住了纺的长相，在无数个瞬间里细细打量他面前的这个人时，他在心里更加坚定了这一观点。  
深蓝色的头发，平平无奇；眼睛的颜色是柔和的茶褐色，不仔细盯着他的眼睛就看不出来，平平无奇；性格温和平静，有的时候有点神经质，很容易就会被人搓圆揉扁，平平无奇。  
唯一闪闪发光的是纺自带的那张无形而绵软的人际关系网，还有好像无论何时都能真诚地对别人微笑妥协的能力。  
那段时间家里因为祖父的突然去世，天祥院家的人要应对一连串繁杂的事务。而英智因为身体不好的缘故，又受到家里人诸多的限制，行走坐卧甚至要忍受细致到几近监视的照料，在这种进退维谷的境况里，父母把他丢来了梦之咲学院，要他接手天祥院家在演艺圈的重大地位。  
虽说梦之咲学院原本就是天祥院家在背后控股，但他父母的行为，却是有些不近人情的残忍。这个腐朽混乱的地方，还配不上“让梦想绽放”这几个字。  
当然也有可能是因为他父母也知道，自以为体贴的保护对于英智来说没有用，还不如把任性的小少爷放出去真正理解这个世界的残酷，再由着他一手一脚去开创他的梦想和未来。  
至少在一年前，升上高中一年级的英智像以前的每一年一样，稍微多耗一些精力就会躺在病床上恹恹不起，无论是什么样的试探都会被解读成跋扈的贵族脾气，激不起任何的水花。  
束之高阁的不一定是无瑕的珍珠，也有可能是锈迹斑斑的铁剑。但无论他是什么也好，这一刻他从高阁上降落下来，迈出完成他的使命最开始的一步，触碰到鲜活而有生气的第一个人类。

03.  
他见过纺很多次，却也有很多次都没有记住过纺长什么样子。反正在学校主动来跟他说话的那个就是纺，会主动来看望自己的那个同班同学一定是纺，着实没有刻意去记住这个人的必要。当然，到了后来，英智再问“你是谁”的时候就几乎是出自一种纯粹的趣味了。他未必不认识纺，只是想听那家伙又无奈又好笑地多说几次“请好好记住我的名字啊，英智君。”  
纺坐在英智病床旁边的陪护椅上，煞有其事地跟英智描述他单方面对英智印象颇深的“绑架案”事件，似乎在作什么想要让英智记起他的尝试。  
英智本来刚吃下去一剂药，意识迷迷糊糊的有点犯困，听完以后竟少见地笑起来，连带着困意也消散了不少。  
“哈、哈哈哈，纺，你真的是……”英智笑得太开心，从嗓子里带出一串咳嗽来。  
纺赧然，拿了杯子给英智续上热水，再端到他面前递给他。  
“我……咳、哈哈哈，我没事……”英智擦了擦有些湿润的眼角，脸上还是流露出没有来得及收起来的笑意。他接过纺递给他的那杯水，却并不喝，只是把杯子握在手中摩挲着杯身，感受杯身上传来让人舒服的暖意。  
“要把窗户关上吗？”纺问道。  
他刚进病房时，问过了英智便帮他打开窗户通风。春天渐浓的时候，春风就彻底断凉了，不论白天晚上的，都仿佛沾染了樱花的柔软一样，温和得很。虽然纺知道英智的咳嗽并不是因为受了窗外时不时吹进来的风，但还是问了这么一句。  
“不用了，关上只会更让人觉得闷热呢。”英智摇摇头，有些无奈地扭头瞥了眼窗户，“春天偶尔也会给人带来麻烦。”  
“是吗？我倒是很喜欢春天，冬天过去了，春天的每一天都在变得更加暖和。”纺转过头，看了看窗外碧绿的草坪。  
医院出于收治病人的需要，可供散步的中庭是少种花树的，以免加重呼吸道敏感的病人的病症。修得齐齐整整的草坪和绿化带看上去赏心悦目，却略显单调了些，今天从窗户里望出去是这样，三个月后从窗户望出去也是这样。再美好的风景，看上那么久都毫无变化，也就形同虚设了。  
倒是纺，时不时地就会来看望自己，一开始英智还会正式地问纺几句，“今天有什么事情吗？”后来纺来看望他的次数多了，他就没有再问过。  
他也同纺说过，「Fine」还在成立初期，一些运营上的临时事项，可以由纺自己决定，不用时时来请示他。  
纺不解地眨眨眼，“没事就不可以来看英智君吗？”语调无辜而理直气壮。  
英智愣了一下，没有说什么，这是个他回答不上来的问题。  
他的身体状况一直不稳定，这确实是事实，但同外界、特别是天祥院家社交圈内的评价还有一定的距离。私人病房比起大病房来说就是有这点好，哪怕是再怎么推托不过的探病，只要一句“重病中不宜见客”就能顺利地回绝掉。  
想要略尽心意混个人情的探病者可太多了，哪怕这些人真正关注的也并不是自己身体如何，是否健康，这只是一种向天祥院家示好的表现，跟天祥院英智本人关系并不大。  
说到底，他也没有被人当囚笼里豢养的宠物、被好奇又胆怯地围观的兴趣。  
因而会有人对他说，“没事了所以来看望英智君”，这件事本身就挺少见。  
“而且英智君缺课的次数不少，”有时纺还会笑着在这个回答后面接上一句，把背在肩上的书包拿下来，从里面拿出一摞摞的作业和试卷纸来，“作业也不补上的话，可能会留级哦？”  
英智无奈地看着他。  
要不要告诉纺，以梦之咲这种松散的管理模式，别说他缺课了，就算他一个学期只上一节课，也不会有人敢拦着他升上高中三年级。  
纺是个好人。和纺相处了一段时间的英智是这么觉得的。  
甚至好到了有点过分的地步。  
明明看起来就是一种，很容易忘记什么事情、然后把自己弄得手忙脚乱的性格，结果做起事情来格外地认真细致，有时细致得甚至到了有点神经质的地步。这样的感觉他其实不太喜欢，无微不至的照顾对他来说并不像关心，反而更像枷锁。  
给他什么不好呢？要给他被人从小强行给予到大的、他并不想要的东西。  
好在纺很识趣，并不会真的强硬地违背他的意愿去做什么事。  
家里的形势依旧一片乱糟糟，时间久了，天祥院家对于英智的看管也就渐渐松懈了。学校这边，他和敬人筹划的梦幻祭制度也出现了一个模糊的雏形。他要做的事情有一个漂亮的开局，后续计划也在顺利地推进中，顺遂的进展像是一剂强心针打在他的心口，英智觉得最近自己精神头不错，和纺的交流也就随性了起来。说起来青叶纺这个家伙还挺神奇的，跟他聊起天来就很容易聊些有的没的东西，然后把话题越扯越远。  
这样的对话不是很有效率，但莫名地给人一种又琐碎又安心的感觉。  
但这样的琐碎和安心并不足以打消他心里对纺生出的莫名异样感，英智之后见到敬人的时候，就问了这样一个问题。  
“敬人认识什么以青叶为姓氏的人吗？”  
“图书委员会的青叶？”敬人想了想。  
“不是哦，在其他地方。”英智道。  
“如果你说的是前几年那件事情的话。”敬人给了英智一个答案。  
敬人所说的前段时间那件事，指的是前几年兴起的一个狂热宗教，曾经在中青年一代中异常风靡，后来因为警察的介入而终止了活动，解散前骗取了忠实徒众一大笔的资金。许多信徒信仰破灭，有几个思想过激的信徒甚至作出了自杀行为，还有一些则选择到敬人居住的寺庙寻求佛的告慰。  
那会儿的信徒中确实有一个姓“青叶”的女性。敬人因为当时接手了信徒的接待事务，英智想自己或许就是那时候从敬人口中偶然听到的消息，所以在面对纺的时候心里一直有种放不下的疑虑。  
“你怀疑那个青叶和我们学校的这个青叶有关联？有什么证据吗？”敬人问。  
英智坦然承认。  
“纺给我看过他母亲给的护符。”英智道。  
其实他大可以直接问纺，不过一来纺似乎并不想过多地向自己提起家庭的事，二来既然涉及到教派势力这方面，与其自己贸然插手，交给敬人处理会更稳妥一些。  
“和宗教牵扯上关联的话，可能会不可避免地现在就把深海家的势力考虑在我们的计划中。”敬人皱着眉头，把桌子上散乱的文件表格收到文件夹里，“我拜托家里的人帮我查一下。”  
“需要的话我也可以帮忙哦。”英智道。  
“你连你自己身边的人都掌握不了，难免打草惊蛇。”敬人说得却很直接，“没确认之前你尽量不要动用天祥院家的势力，我来就可以。”  
英智不甚在意地点头应着。  
敬人总是会这样自以为周全地保护他照顾他，英智倒也不是很介意，毕竟敬人说的都是事实。  
家里最高的掌权人，他的祖父，弥留之际把自己的权力和遗产分配得妥妥当当，但一个可怜地躺在病床上，家人对他百般隐藏家业情况的病人，又怎么能像年轻时那样精明锐利地做好所有的安排？英智乐得看他的父母为了处理这些剩余问题而跑得焦头烂额，至于梦之咲，更像是忙碌的大人为了哄自己家的小孩子而随手丢过来的玩具一样。  
自家保镖不分日夜的监视倒是恪尽职守，只不过他已经不需要一放学就要像被收监一样抓回去了，也可以选择心情很好地溜达回家。  
当然他没打算逞强，毕竟从学校到他家还隔着一段很远的距离，真要觉得体力不济，他还可以试试转搭电车回去。  
现在还不是时候，他还想多散散步，转一转。  
虽然他几乎就没怎么搭过电车。  
这种很平民的事，如果让纺带着他体验一下的话，感觉应该会更加真实一些。  
可是纺的家和他家不在一个方向上。英智想，虽然如果自己去拜托纺的话，那家伙肯定会毫不犹豫地答应。  
下午的自由活动时间结束，学生们都乌泱泱地散开。有些人去参加社团活动，有些人回家，更多的人早就等腻了放学铃声，迫不及待地冲出去疯玩。  
英智上楼，准备进教室收了书包就走。  
出了学校的几个路口，他还认得该怎样转。临近自己家的那几条路，他也知道是要按什么方向走。至于这之间的路程嘛……  
他一边想着，一边打开教室门。  
班级里吵吵闹闹人声嘈杂的时候不觉得，人一走光了，开门声就显得格外刺耳。英智看了看空荡荡的……不对，教室里其实还有一个人。  
纺？  
听到教室门吱呀声音的纺转过身来，在认清来人的面孔后绽开了一个轻松的微笑：“英智君，下午好！”  
英智走进教室。纺拿着一个小型的喷水壶，正在给摆在窗台上的几盆绿萝浇水。值日打扫用的清洁工具还没有来得及收起来，显然是刚打扫完没多久的样子。  
“今天轮到纺值日吗？”他问道。黑板上值日生一栏的名字已经被擦掉，但他总记得今天不是纺才对。  
纺果然摇了摇头，给出了一个否定的答案。  
今天的值日生家里临时有事，必须马上赶回家。纺走进教室的时候他正在教室里急得团团转，看见纺进来，便眼睛发亮地凑上前来问纺能不能顶替自己今天的值日。纺没有别的事着急要办，也就答应了。  
是吗。英智眯了眯眼睛。他刚刚还看见那个纺口中要着急赶回家的同学正把手搭在身边朋友的肩膀上，吆五喝六地嚷嚷着一个陌生的地名，要去哪里玩。  
这样的事实告诉纺了，说不定会让这家伙感到很难堪吧。  
不过英智没有因此就产生要照拂纺的心情的打算，反而十分直白地告诉了纺他所看到的情况。  
纺拿着剪刀，把窗台上绿植里枯萎泛黄的叶子扯出来剪掉。他听到英智的话以后也没什么太大的反应，只是沉默了一下，笑着说，“这样啊。”  
然后接着十分认真地给那几盆绿萝剪枝。  
也是。英智想。纺不像是会因为听到了这种事就开始抱怨生气的人。  
或许这个人没有自己想象中的那么平庸，但绝对比自己想象中的更无趣。  
想到这里，他就没有什么再在教室里呆下去的意思了。傍晚的天空从夕阳满天到完全黯淡下来光泽，仿佛只是发生在很短的一段时间里的事。他刚进教室的时候，余温犹存的太阳还能把课桌镀上一层淡金色的光辉，现在教室里一下子显得比先前昏暗了许多，温度也降了下来。  
“好冷。”纺抬头看了看窗外的天空，自言自语似的、反而赶在英智开口之前说出了这两个字。  
他转过身来，看见英智已经收好了书包准备离开。  
“等一下啊英智君！”纺连忙喊住英智，还不忘把手上的工具收拾起来。英智停了下来，将目光转向纺。那眼神明显像是在问他，怎么了？  
“等等我可以吗？”纺笑着对英智说，“我们一起走。”  
英智已经走到门口，半个身子出了教室门，闻言便侧身，将身体放松地靠在门边，目光也随着望了过来。他没有说话，动作却表示他已经接受了纺的提议，愿意留下来等他。  
纺三两下把教室里的清洁用具摆回了置物柜，又把教室里的窗户都挂上锁扣，最后才草草地把自己的书包收拾了。他一边把椅子推进座位，一边抬起头来，正好对上英智的目光，笑容里带着几分抱歉的意味。在纺的记忆里，自从他认识英智以来，就几乎没怎么看到过英智放学后能够自由活动的样子，更别说这个人还能匀出来一部分停下脚步来等他的时间。  
英智看着纺忙前忙后的样子，心里忽然萌生出来一个想法，自己是不是也该帮着纺收拾一下？可自己又仿佛没什么可插手的，于是他问纺，自己有什么可以帮到纺的地方。  
纺不出意料地摇了摇头，表示没有什么需要英智君帮手的。他把教室里的灯全部关上，朝着英智走去，英智跟着纺的动作往出让了让，看着纺把教室门锁起来。走廊上比教室里要更加敞亮一些，虽然没有教室里那样全然昏暗，但依旧充盈着微暗浮动的杂光，和夕阳余晖下树木剪影不断摇晃的样子。  
此时各班的学生大多走完了，班级教室也早都落上了锁，因而走廊里一时间只剩下英智和纺两个人。纺把教室门锁上，又检查了一遍，确认自己没有因为粗心而没锁上门的情况。英智置身事外地看着他，又像是其实根本没有在看着纺一样，只是注视着那个身影，默默地在心里想着别的什么事。  
直到纺伸出手，试探地在他面前晃了两下，英智才回过神来。  
纺看见英智的目光重新聚焦到自己身上，才展出一个笑容来。他刚想开口，目光却随着视野里的响动越过英智，看向英智身后的一个身影。  
“咦？”  
英智疑惑，顺着纺的目光转过身往后看。  
乱凪砂从自己班级的教室出来，背着一个体量中等的冲锋包，朝着与纺和英智相反的方向背道离开。  
“凪砂君——！”纺喊住凪砂，笑着向对方挥手。  
听到呼唤的人脚步顿了一下，侧过头来看着他。英智未发一言地打量着面前这个人，明明身高和他相仿，长相却透露出一股居高临下的侵略气势来。  
“凪砂君背着冲锋包是要去哪里呢？”纺却毫不被这种气势影响一样地，走上前去和凪砂说话。  
“……北边。”凪砂神色平静地看着他，顿了一下才回答道。  
好像是觉得自己解释得不够清楚，他还伸出手，朝着窗外的某个方向指了一下。  
“……那里。”  
纺有些哭笑不得，这还真是一个凪砂君会做出的回答。  
这时他才注意到，和凪砂君打招呼的时候把英智君忘在了一边，便向凪砂介绍了英智。  
凪砂看看两个人，歪着头重复了一句，“……英，智君？”  
纺忽然意识到自己没说出英智君的全名，这样的行为显然引起了凪砂君的疑惑。  
于是他补充道，“哦哦，就是天祥……”  
凪砂退后一步，神色一凛，脸上露出了并不友善的神色。  
“……”  
纺感觉有些不太妙。  
“呵，天祥院英智。”  
果然，凪砂冷淡开口。  
温度骤降。  
纺显然被凪砂的态度吓到，一时间竟然不知道该说什么。  
纺觉得都不需要说什么缓和氛围的话了，他下一秒就可以直接劝架了，凪砂君一副要和英智君打起来的模样。  
“这样直呼别人的全名很不礼貌哦，”英智倒是没有被凪砂吓到，而是笑眯眯地迎上凪砂冰冷的眼神，“没有人教过你吗？”  
凪砂沉默，看起来一幅“根本不想和你说第二句话”的样子，他平静地和英智对视了一会儿，便径直从英智和纺二人身边走过。  
“可真是目中无人。”英智神色自若，简单地和纺评价道。  
光论目中无人的话，其实英智君有些时候也没有比凪砂君好到哪里去……  
纺没有说什么，只是“哈哈”地应了两声，在心里这么想。  
“……嗯？”看到纺若有所思的目光，英智觉得那目光后藏了什么没有说出来的话。  
“没有什么，”纺注意到英智关切的眼光，主动地摇了摇头，仿佛在回答英智没有问出口的问题，“沉浸在自己世界中的人总是容易做出些出格的事情，我觉得我稍微可以理解一些，我不会打扰到英智君的。”  
说到后来，他又弯起眼睛，笑容真诚，一看就不像是奉承或者恭维的假笑。  
英智不明白他为什么忽然说这种话，不过他们两个聊天的时候话题一直跳得很快，英智也就顺着纺的话听了下去。  
“虽然我偶尔也会觉得，英智君都不怎么在意我呢，如果……不。”纺说到一半，又改了口。  
“但如果英智君需要的话，”纺露出一个认真的表情，“作为英智君的朋友，我完全愿意倾听这些哦！”  
“……”  
好生硬的转向。英智想。  
他没说话。  
“怎么了，英智君？”  
“好，”英智平淡地带过了这个话题，“纺，谢谢你。”  
“嗯。”纺用力地点了点头。  
英智看着纺，纺的眼睛里闪烁着温和的光芒，在柔软的夕阳照耀下暗得要看不见烟草一样的茶褐色来，头发还是乱翘得厉害。这个人无论什么时候头发都是卷卷翘翘的，像是凌乱的青色羽毛一样。  
他想起作家唯美又浪漫的童话，勇敢又天真的主角一往无前地寻找幸福的青鸟，到最后才发现青鸟其实一直在自己的身边。  
这样的青鸟，自己面前就有一只。英智觉得自己只要一伸手就能随时碰到那头柔软的头发，他却并不觉得那是自己真正想要的东西。  
真正的青鸟，一定不是童话里那样唾手可得的东西。  
纺有的时候会和他说奇奇怪怪的话，英智从来不喜欢对此做出回应。  
哪怕他可以随便地让纺把不适合留在「Fine」里的挂名队员赶出去，可以当着纺的面、在他讨厌又不得不合作的人面前暴露自己高傲又恶劣的本性，有些话他还是不想和纺说。  
你真的很奇怪。  
你恭敬，温和，顺从，和那些迎合我的人没有什么区别，你有什么不一样呢？  
凭什么会认为自己不一样呢？

04.  
英智和凪砂的这一照面，气氛很诡异。  
纺一开始被凪砂的态度吓了一跳，但他看了看英智和凪砂没有要吵起来的意思，先前的惊吓变成慌乱，现在就是纯粹的担忧了。  
“英智君和凪砂君有仇吗？”凪砂走远以后，纺忧心忡忡地问。  
英智的回答却很暧昧。  
“在此之前，我都没怎么见过乱君呢。”  
纺点了点头，好像接受了这个答案。  
英智倒也没有骗纺，他确实没怎么见过乱凪砂，唯一和乱凪砂能关联上的是他小时候认识的、巴财团的小公子巴日和。可那时候他和日和的关系也不太好，两个人一见面就是吵架，偏偏看在那些大人的眼里还好像是他们玩得很开心的样子。那时候凪砂还没有去巴家，只是某个知名不具的大人物引以为豪的珍藏品。  
后来……后来怎么样来着。英智有点不记得了。  
后来那个高贵又野蛮的贵族小公子在宫殿崩塌后的废墟里发现了名为「乱凪砂」的无主宝物，珍之重之地把完美的人偶娃娃接回家，这时候日和跟英智已经没有什么交集了。  
即使他真见过凪砂，想必也只是匆匆地打过一两个照面而已。银色长发的孩子垂着眼帘，又温和又顺从，如果强迫他抬起头，他就会乖乖地抬头和面前的人对视，眼睛里空洞洞的没什么灵气。日和冲着英智做了个鬼脸，吐着舌头嚷嚷着“我才不理你呢，没有朋友的小孩！”一边蹦蹦跳跳地拉住凪砂的手。状况外的凪砂就这样被拉着手，茫然地跟着日和一起往前跑。  
至于凪砂这个人是什么样，他的身世、背景、性格如何，英智没有去了解过，如果他有心去调查的话，那说不定倒会比纺知道得更清楚一点。  
只不过既然联系到巴日和，那凪砂对他的态度就不难理解了。  
英智心里甚至能想象出日和鼓着脸不住地撺掇凪砂的样子。  
“见到英智君要绕道走哦！不能给那个家伙好脸色看！要一下子吓住他他才不敢欺负你！”  
手机的来电铃声。英智还没有从太过久远的回忆中脱身出来，就被这突然响起的铃声分了下神。  
不是他的。  
纺接起了电话。两个人并没有愣愣地停留在原地，一个人听着电话，另一个人沉默地走在他旁边，两人从楼梯拐角下去，朝着出校的方向走。  
“……妈妈，怎么了。”纺开口问道。  
给纺打电话过来的是他的母亲。  
“……”  
“可以的哦，记得带走放在冰箱里的便当。”  
……  
“嗯。”  
通话结束。  
英智其实没太有兴趣过问纺的家里事，敬人那边的情报已经传达到了他这里，纺的母亲和他们预想中的宗教势力并没有什么联系，只是恰好短暂地搅合在了一个奇奇怪怪的宗教里面而已。  
从刚才那通电话的口吻里，英智也听不出纺的情绪来。刚接触纺的时候，他以为纺和自己一样，是因为和家人的关系并不好，所以连带着讨厌自己的姓氏。不过纺似乎并不像他想象中的那样厌恶自己的家人，反而会信誓旦旦地说出“我深爱着他们”一类的话。  
这个总是做生意又总是失败的女人，有时会信奉一些奇怪宗教的女人，英智本以为她会是纺的禁忌，却想不到她其实是可以钳制住纺的武器。  
“本来还想着放学以后路过校门口的甜品店，可以买些妈妈喜欢吃的蛋糕带回去呢。”纺握着手机侧过头来，冲着英智笑了笑，“现在看来不用去了。”  
“不在家么？”英智便顺着纺的话问下去。  
“嗯，她要出去几天。”纺简短地回答道，没有说他母亲不回来的原因。  
其实他不用说，英智也大概能知道。事业失败又逃避现实的人会去做什么呢？  
说起来赌博这个领域，天祥院家也有涉及一些，不过这些不好放在台面上提的东西，就没有必要告诉纺了。  
两个人有一句没一句地聊着天，穿过学院的前庭，走到了校门口。  
“倒是英智君，这么晚了还在外面逛，家里人不会紧张得到处来找吗？”纺问道。  
英智皱眉，显然不是很想回答这个问题。  
英智君脸色看起来很不好的样子。纺难得识趣一回，觉得现在还是不要继续这个话题比较好。  
“前段时间学院里流传过一个传闻，说英智君被绑架过，在……”纺向四周张望了一下，似乎在辨明方向，然后伸出手来指向某处，“那边的地下舞台吧，英智君要小心一点哦？那里可是很乱的。”  
英智听到这句话猛地一怔，不等纺说完便要打断他的话，问道，“从哪听的？”  
“所以还是不要太放飞比较好，如果真的被别人偷着绑……了……”  
来不及了，打不断。  
纺不读空气的时候发言技能读条自带无敌状态。  
但纺总归还是听清了英智问的话，便坦诚地回答道，是他和别班同学聊天的时候听到的。  
本来他对这个传闻还有点半信半疑的，但是当他看到英智这个反应，就大概能明白这件事的真实性了。  
“原来是真的啊！”纺恍然大悟。  
纺说的是之前他和敬人想要联手利用朔间零的那一次。不过这件事明面上一直是敬人在做，而他所扮演的只是一枚极其不起眼的小棋子，这件事情办得也很低调，地下Live House鱼龙混杂，硬要说的话谁都有可能正巧目睹过他，是从哪里走漏了风声的呢。  
虽然这件事就算被纺知道了，也造成不了多大的影响。他更加在意的其实是，纺竟然可以这么自然地把这件事说出来。  
这个人到底还掌握了多少自己可能根本就不会留意到的情报？  
英智这样想着，露出一个可以说得上是开朗的笑容来。  
“我们要一直当好朋友哦，纺？”  
纺有些意外地回望过来，似乎是有些不明白为什么英智君会忽然说出这样的话。  
他们本来就是朋友啊。  
英智看着纺的神色，笑呵呵地不置言语。  
纺理解的“朋友”，和他所理解的那种一定有着相当大的不同。  
不过反正友情这种词汇，多说说也不会让原本的关系变质的，既不会变得更好，也不会变得更坏。  
刚刚在走廊里碰见凪砂的情况，让英智又莫名想起自己小时候认识的、那个高傲跋扈的贵族小公子来了。明明也是和自己一样养尊处优、任性又肆意妄为地被养在仿佛隔绝人世的真空层里，那样的人竟然也有一天会牵起一个安静孩子的手，做出戏谑又嘲弄的表情冲着自己说，“我和你这样没朋友的小孩可不一样”，嘴脸十分欠揍。  
不过比起那些一味讨好附会的人，英智还是更喜欢和日和这样愚蠢的贵族说话。毕竟英智自己本来不是像敬人那样持重严谨的性格，在耍少爷脾气这方面可以说是很有自己的心得。  
看着别人挣扎，愤恨，背地里恨得牙都要咬碎了，转回头来却还是为了自己汲汲营营的东西屈膝卖笑。权力是操控人心最大的筹码，权力至高无上，以至于好像物极必反似的，由它所滋生出来的全是些肮脏不堪的东西。  
而只能在背地里玩弄这些见不得光的手段，绝算不上是什么值得吹嘘的事。英智不排斥它们，却也不见得真将权术奉为什么真理准则，只是觉得这些东西十分没趣。  
纺看见英智又是一副说着说着就好像完全忘了身边还有个人的样子，不由得有些落寞。但他的表情却没有适时地流露出自己的情绪来，反而看起来很轻松地问道，“英智君现在是要回家吗？”  
说话间两人走出了校门，学院附近仍有三三两两的学生聚集着没有完全散去。反常的是，英智君家的车似乎并没有像之前那样，尽职尽责、低调又拉风地停靠在校门口等他。  
对此英智的回应很平淡，他现在还不想回家，只叫那几个人在不起眼的地方跟着他，能够确定他的行踪就好。  
“随时被跟踪的日子……也很辛苦呢。”纺想了想这样的生活，顿时觉得太可怕了，十几年如一日地这么被监视着吗？被保释的犯人生活可能也不过如此了。  
不想回家，又离开学校，那英智君想去哪里呢？  
他开始认真地替英智想该去哪里。  
“英智君现在没有地方去的话，要去我家呆一会儿吗？”这是纺认真想过后向英智发出的邀请。  
“不要急着拒绝嘛，”然后纺就好像知道英智会作出什么反应一样，赶在英智表态之前摇了摇头，“事实上，我收到了前些天编曲的demo。”  
为了佐证他的话，纺从书包里拿出一个装着光盘的透明CD盒，向着英智扬了扬。  
“正好今天我想带回去听一听，英智君没事的话，我们就一起看看还有哪里可以改动的吧？”  
英智的目光随着纺的动作落到他手里的那盘CD上，显然比起这个邀请，那个透明的CD盒更能引起他的兴趣一点。他点了点头，说了声“给我看看”，便向纺伸出手，纺会意，把CD盒递给了他。  
英智君这算是答应了吗？算是吧？纺失笑。  
出校门右拐，穿过几个路口去搭一趟惯常拥挤的电车，是纺回家的必经之路。他朝着前面走了几步，感觉身边并没有人跟上来，便转过身看英智。英智站在原地，低着头正在看手中那盘CD，像是握住一个过时年代的古老符号。  
他合拢双唇，喊出一个“喂——”的音，朝着英智招招手。他的好友听到这声呼唤才抬起头，把目光重新落到自己身上，微笑着启身朝着他的方向走来。  
纺等在原地，对视上那双微笑的湛蓝色眼眸的时候心里欣喜无比，先前无论有什么失落和寂寞的情绪仿佛都在这一眼里一扫而空。他看着那道离自己越来越近的身影想，没关系的。  
他们能够在一起的日子还有很长。

05.  
被纺带着回家的英智小小地体会了一把平民生活的感觉。穿过红绿灯林立的路口，搭上在这个时间点显得格外拥挤的电车，路上甚至跟着纺走进路边的便利店，看着纺认真比对价格后买回物美价廉的商品。虽然他平时经常拒绝纺的各种外出邀请，但跟这个人在一块儿呆久了，难免会沾染上一些生活的气息。  
“电子科技这么发达的年代，竟然还在用刻录CD这样年代久远的东西。”此刻他走在纺身边，颇为新鲜地评论道。  
“因为答应帮我们看一下编曲的那位音乐家相当传统呢，他说自己不是很喜欢这种冷冰冰的现代科技。”纺回答道。  
“纺有时在这种事情上也很脱节吧。”  
“该说是因为那些数据里没有人类的感情吗？”纺思考状，“我会更喜欢看起来比较有人情味的东西。”  
“好假。”英智忽然冒出两个字来。  
“所以不合时宜的事物总会被淘汰，虽然令人感叹，但也不怎么可怜。”纺却没觉得英智说出口的这两个字有什么突兀的地方，反而很自然就顺着接了下去。  
两人说话之间，这就来到纺的家门口。英智看着门上贴着的东西，有些愣神。  
他早就知道纺的母亲因为生意失败在外面欠了不少钱，也知道纺一直为这件事焦头烂额，有时会出去打工兼职来缓解一下家里的窘境。  
不过这比他想象中的还要窘迫很多嘛。  
也怪不得他要这么迫切地亲近自己了。  
纺面不改色地揭掉了贴在门口重重叠叠的催款欠条，掏出钥匙来，打开了门锁。他笑着对英智说，请进，英智君。  
纺家里意外地非常乱。  
“英智君随便坐，我整理一下，”纺好像并没有因此感到尴尬，笑得很自然，“抱歉啊英智君，让你看到这么乱的样子。”  
“嗯……没事。”英智回答。  
说意外是真的。  
毕竟纺是图书委员会的成员，就整理能力来说他怕是和自己那个一丝不苟的青梅竹马不相上下，平时自己去图书室找他的时候就经常能看到纺忙忙碌碌地在把学生们借出去的书籍重新一一整理归位，纺这个人性格又细致到不行，英智本来以为纺的家里也应该是差不多的整洁才对。  
咦。  
英智皱了皱眉，闻到空气中弥漫的酒精味。  
“是我母亲。”纺察觉到英智的目光盯在角落里那堆破碎的酒瓶碎片上，笑着解释了一下。  
“她……”英智若有所思。  
“她有事出去，这几天都不会回来的。”纺补充了一句。  
英智有些无语。纺流露出来的这种态度，着实不像他自己说的“我很爱自己的母亲”的样子，怎么，他看起来比纺更担心纺的母亲么……  
这种母亲，真的也算不上好吧。  
什么样的母亲能养成纺这种性格的孩子？他从以前就已经好奇过纺的性格了。这个人对周围的人像是把握不住关心和冷漠的尺度一样，有时会对人过分的体贴，有时面对着可以说是关系良好的朋友又谦恭客气得像礼遇一个刚认识的陌生人。  
偏偏纺自己还意识不到这种矛盾似的。  
“没关系，”英智想了想，说道，“只要纺乖乖地听我的话，事成之后我会给纺一笔相当丰厚的报酬，纺就不用违心地绕着我转了。”  
自己是纺的朋友嘛，说些宽慰他的话也理所应当。  
纺拿着扫把，把酒瓶的碎片扫进畚斗，碎片碰撞的声音清脆悦耳，把英智说话的声音也划得七零八落的。  
“英智君说什么？”纺回头，有些好奇地问，“我没听清呢。”  
“没有什么。”英智笑眯眯地回应。  
翻乱的橱柜，随意丢在沙发上的衣服，纺草草地收拾了一下，便开始和英智研究昨天收到的demo。  
按照他们原定的预想，「Fine」的主打风格应该是神圣纯白的天使路线，但一来梦幻祭制度没有成熟，到时候具体该用什么样的呈现方式现在不好提前筹备，二来「Fine」里先前找来的那些临时演员来来去去的没个稳定性，要考虑舞步动作这些设计就不得不把他们考虑在内。英智看了好几个人，都觉得不太满意。  
所以虽然收到了demo，现在他们能讨论的也就仅限于曲子本身的内容而已。  
英智平时没那么多心思关注这些，但总归用来作为组合表演的曲目马虎不得，但其实除了曲子，像是服装，舞台的概念设计，服装，灯光，都需要仔细的筹划。  
因而说是两个人凑一块儿讨论讨论新到的编曲，其实要做的事情挺多也挺杂的。  
“纺，”英智拿着设计草图皱了皱眉，“服装这里……”  
纺放下手中的笔，关心地靠过去和英智一起讨论起来。  
服装这方面的设计，一直都是交给纺去做，英智并没有过多地插手。遇到有些纺不明白的事，还会拿着自己的草稿去问问同社团的斋宫宗。  
“斋宫宗么……”英智有些意味深长地重复了一遍这个名字。  
纺警惕地看着英智。  
英智想完了回过神来发现纺的眼神怪怪的，不由得开口问了一句，“怎么了，纺？”  
“英智君一幅在安排什么坏事的表情。”纺眯了眯眼睛，流露出一副怀疑的神情。  
“真谋划什么坏事的话，我会表现得这么明显吗，”英智露出无奈的表情，“肯定不会让纺这么容易察觉啊。”  
不得不说，纺作为手工艺部的成员，他的审美眼光和设计能力还是可以的。不过纺工作起来有时未免太过热情，连那几个凑数成员的服装草图都画出来了，这种东西从一开始就只能作为被否掉的废稿存在啊，他到底在想什么……  
“因为看着他们那些期待的眼神，总觉得很难拒绝得了。”纺笑。  
可以面不改色地去帮自己做背黑锅得罪人事情的也是纺，别人的请托找上门来说拒绝不了的，明明也是纺。  
这是太虚伪还是太真诚。  
两人忙活了半天，已经到了晚上七点多。英智今天一天身体状况都不错，晚上因为集中精力和纺讨论的缘故，此时却露出了疲态来。  
纺在手工社团缝制服装的时候常常忙得忘记时间，他精神挺高昂地唠叨了半天，注意到英智的脸色便猛然住了口，张罗着让英智好好休息。  
而他自己则进到厨房去做晚饭。  
英智拿着手里涂抹到一半的图纸，却出神地把目光落在纺忙进忙出的背影上。  
纺……怎么说呢，这个人的生活作息着实说不上好。  
忙起来经常忘掉饭点，也不会觉得饿，漏掉一顿两顿的也没什么感觉，他还特别喜欢做一些重复的无用功，搞得自己三天两头的要忙到凌晨一两点才睡。  
他又喜欢早上早起一两个小时起来做饭，把要带去学校的便当准备好，再给回家时间不定的妈妈留一份。  
这么不规律的生活，真亏他能一直忍受下去啊。  
因为时间已经晚了，考虑到偶像的身材管理问题，纺做的东西并不多，煎了几片鳗鱼，切开一个鸡蛋。  
做完这些他才想起来什么很要紧的事，急急忙忙问英智是不是有什么忌口。  
“我倒是没什么挑的。”英智摇了摇头，闲聊似的随口补充道，“病号餐除外。”  
纺本以为英智这样的大家少爷，应该会在饮食方面有颇多讲究才是，闻言便稍稍松了口气。  
“况且我真要挑拣起来，纺这里就没有我能吃的东西了。”英智笑着点点面前的盘子，理所当然地说。  
……  
英智君难道不会觉得这样说话有点过分吗。  
纺没有说话，心里默默地感觉到有些受伤。  
两人吃着东西，闲聊间提到一个现在而言十分要紧的问题，也就是「Fine」内部来回浮动、始终没有正式确定下来的最终人选的问题。  
纺曾经给英智看过有关日和君和凪砂君的资料，但或许是考虑到这两个人难以完全掌控的原因，英智便把他们搁置到一边去，没有再提起过，现在是不是可以重新提上日程呢？  
英智还在心里筹算着些什么，纺已经把从前了解到的有关凪砂的信息又念念地向英智说了一遍，自告奋勇地表示如果英智君想要找凪砂君帮忙的话，那可以由他去找凪砂君交涉一下。  
英智不语。  
家族那边的事没有完全交到他的手里，不过自己对于政商界的动向也不是完全不清楚。巴财团最近很是落魄，他小时候熟悉的那位高傲跋扈的贵族，现在一定过得也不好受吧。  
“别看凪砂君那样，平常应该是比较平易近人的性格。”看到英智一直没怎么说话，纺以为他还在记恨方才凪砂的傲慢态度，“虽然我也没怎么和他说过话……不过我和凪砂君交流过一两次，觉得他还是一个很好的人。”  
纺话音落下，就看见英智那双蔚蓝的眸子直直地看着他，眼神里带了种好奇和探究的光彩。  
纺不自觉摸了摸脸，回想了一遍自己方才说过的话。  
奇怪，他有说错什么吗？  
“纺坚持的话，就去尝试一下吧。”  
他刚想把这个问题问出口，却听见英智笑着说。  
此刻再去纠结英智君方才的眼神是什么意思，未免显得就有点多余。纺点点头，“嗯”的一声答应下来。  
“我会努力的。”纺信心满满。  
如果纺真的去想英智没有说出来的话是什么，那么他就会得到英智一个真诚的问题，“纺为什么会那么容易就会觉得一个人好呢？”  
这确实是一个英智想不通的问题。他从未怀疑过纺的真诚，没有人可以把伪装的皮囊缝制得浑然天成后还能绽放出那么真诚的火焰来。他更宁愿相信是纺对“好”的定义宽泛得过了头，比如这个家伙甚至觉得「英智君」也对自己很好。  
他可从来不觉得自己对纺好过。  
“我是真的希望纺可以成功，”英智笑，“纺也在为你可怜的母亲的事正在焦头烂额吧，我不介意当你的工具或钱包哦，纺不用紧张。”  
“鱼凉掉会很腥的，英智君。”纺微微偏过头，好像没听见的样子，目光落在英智从方才就没怎么动过的盘子上。  
“快点吃掉比较好。”纺好心提醒他。  
英智笑眯眯地回答纺说，好。  
如果他现在的生命是一场游戏的话，那自己扮演的一定是反派的角色吧。  
他们一定都在某个早就安排好的剧本里，没有站在主角的位置上，硬要类比的话，也一定是十恶不赦的被主角斩于剑下的反派，退场时或许会留下不甘愤怒的哀号和嘶吼。他不在乎。  
他相信自己是一个传统故事序幕登场的恶兽，他相信自己刚张开没有打磨过的獠牙，和自己渴求的从猎物的喉管里喷涌出的鲜血。  
他不相信被他衔在嘴里软布柔絮一样温柔善良的提线娃娃，不是主角，没有生命，没有体温，只会爱他。

06.  
英智坐在空无一人的社团教室里，夕阳透过窗户照在教室的地面上，照出窗格鲜明的倒影，他在这里等着他邀请的客人。英智下意识地看了一眼手机上的时间，下午的课程已经结束，现在是学生自由安排的社团活动时间。一整个上午加上中午，纺那家伙也没有给自己打过电话或者发过短信。前一天明明还一切正常，结束了下午的课程后，纺隔着好几排座位冲坐在自己位置上的英智挥挥手，示意自己这就要去忙图书委员会的事情。英智平淡地应了一声，径自回了自己家。  
大概晚上七点多的时候，他的手机接到一个电话，来电铃声响了两下就被对面挂断，英智把手机拿起来，看到了通话界面的最上端刷新了一条来自于青叶纺的未接来电。  
这么晚了，纺是有什么事吗？抱着这样的想法，英智把电话回拨过去，手机“嘟嘟”地发出两声忙音后接通了。  
可是却没有应答的人声。英智觉得有些诧异，电话另一端的声音断断续续的，好像有人正在说着些什么。英智条件反射地看了看黑漆漆的窗外，看样子电话那头的信号并不好，纺这是跑到什么地方去了。  
他又冲着话筒喊了两声纺的名字，却始终听不清回复，于是他挂断了电话，发了条短信出去。  
没有得到回复。  
英智看着手机，一时间有些弄不清情况。  
这人在搞什么啊？  
纺愣愣地看着因为没电而自动关机的手机，按了下开机键，屏幕亮了起来，开机音乐还没有播完，屏幕又暗了下去。  
“没有办法啊凪砂君。”纺拿着手机在凪砂面前晃了两下，“完全没有电了。”  
凪砂看着纺，有样学样地也把自己的手机拿出来晃给纺看。  
凪砂的手机比纺的要稍微惨一点，刚刚因为山坡陡险的原因，他的手机摔了出去，再找回来的时候屏幕已经碎得不成样子，金属后盖也深深地凹了下去，已经只是一堆废弃的破铜烂铁。  
纺感觉到发自内心的无奈。  
他和凪砂最开始的接触其实不怎么顺利。  
一个目中无人的人，和一个颐指气使的人，哪个更难对付一点呢？前者主要指乱凪砂，后者主要指巴日和。  
高中二年级的乱凪砂同学是学院知名的目中无人，认识他的人很多，能和他搭上话的人却很少，纺也不例外。  
在图书室的时候。  
“凪砂君，好久不见啊，今天……”纺走进图书室，笑着冲正把书架上的书抽出来的凪砂招了招手。  
凪砂翻着书页像在思考着些什么，一边看书一边从纺身边走了过去。  
在二年级教室的走廊偶然遇见的时候。  
纺：“凪砂君今天也带了很多东西啊，是又要去……”  
凪砂往两边望了望，像是在辨认指针定位的方向，一边看着指南针一边从纺身边走了过去。  
如此反复好几次以后，纺觉得自己已经没有什么再和这个人搭上一次话的指望了。  
“凪砂君，……”纺几乎是不抱希望地喊那个人的名字。  
这是下午放学的时候。  
凪砂终于疑惑地抬起头理了理他：“……你是谁？”  
凪砂觉得，最近他身边来来去去的多了很多人。  
人类从出生到长大，最该发展感知能力的那几年，凪砂被人当作珍宝一样藏起来，即使后天再怎么补足，他在辨认人类这件事上总觉得力有不逮。  
所谓的他觉得自己身边多了很多人，其实自始至终只有纺一个而已。  
只是以前从来没有人会这么频繁地找自己……凪砂感觉有些茫然。  
他想找个人询问一下自己应该怎么做，想了一会儿拨通一个人的电话。凪砂捧着手机，很不习惯地把手机贴近自己的耳朵，等到听筒里传出那个人的声音的时候，他表情认真地说，“我好像被不知名的人纠缠上了。”  
“嗯？”日和歪着头，将手机夹在耳朵与肩膀之间，分出心思来应答凪砂的话。  
他正费尽心思地试图从商品架的高处拿东西放进自己的购物车里。  
可恶，为什么平常跟在自己身边的那群人现在一个都不在啊，是想让他自己把这些东西全部都拿回去吗？他有些抱怨地想。  
“那个人给凪砂君带来了困扰吗？”日和随口说道。  
“……？”凪砂以沉默表示疑惑。  
“想表达自己的想法呢，就要好好说。”日和正色起来，停下了手上的动作，把手机好好地用手接住，放在耳侧，“想让他接近，就笑着跟他说话，不想让他接近，就要学会拒绝哦。”  
“拒……绝？”凪砂低低地重复了一遍。  
日和悄无声息地叹了一口气，他知道凪砂很容易被人带着走，“拒绝”对他而言是一个有点艰深的概念了。  
要怎么给他解释这个概念比较好呢？  
“比如看着他，冷哼一声就走啊，或者鄙视地说一句‘虫豸！’之类。”  
日和想了想，举出了一些看起来很有些操作性的例子。  
凪砂对着听筒沉思。  
没等他主动接近纺，纺果然又在偶遇到他的某天迎过来一张笑脸，凪砂正在摆弄一颗最近新得到的石头，检验它的成色和材质。  
“凪砂君，今天在……”纺依旧笑着同他寒暄。  
凪砂盯着纺看了一会儿，忽然想起日和跟他通的那个电话来。  
他后退一步，脸上生出轻慢的神色，笑抚着自己的下颌，冷声道：“虫豸！”  
纺：“……”  
后来英智无意中关心过一下纺和乱君的沟通进度，他原本也没报什么能够取得实质性进展的希望，想不到纺却一下子被激起了话头。  
“英智君你听我说，”纺连手上正在企划草案上做标记的动作都停下来了，“凪砂君他真的很过分啊，他根本看不起我……”  
英智露出了迷茫的表情。  
这是……因为上次看到自己，所以迁怒到纺的身上了吗？  
针对乱凪砂的接洽活动仍在绝赞进行中。  
想要接近自以为变成的蘑菇精神病人，就是要和他一起变成蘑菇。虽然凪砂没有喜欢变蘑菇的习惯，这个人一般来说只喜欢安安静静地窝在图书室里看书，有时一坐就是一天，不在图书室的话就不好说了，根本不知去向。  
“凪砂君！”好不容易捕捉到凪砂身影的纺大声地喊了一声，凪砂的脚步顿了顿，有些动作生硬地转过头来看他。  
“今天要去哪里呢？”纺笑着地问他。  
“……？”凪砂不解地看了看纺，这个人长得有点面熟。  
“……登山。”凪砂想了想，给了纺这样一个答案。  
“凪砂君确实有这样的爱好，我闲着没事的时候偶尔也会想要去外面走一走。”纺点点头，附和凪砂道。  
但纺没有想到的是，凪砂听完这番话以后，侧着头看了他一会儿，就对自己发出了登山的邀请。  
“……一起？”  
？  
这个进展是不是有点快。  
“嗯！”  
不过纺没多想，也就答应了下来。  
……  
凪砂君的初衷是为了探求书中记载的一个看起来虚无缥缈的传说，深夜在山壁边缘能看见淡蓝色来自神明的启示。纺抬头看了看天空，这两天天气不怎么好，暗沉的天空中乌云密布，也看不到能够标明方位的北极星在那里。  
凪砂打开一盏显得有些笨重的探照灯，朝着纺的方向照过来。  
“……我没有找到那样的启示。”他微微垂下眼帘，和纺说。  
“那只是书中提到的推测，或者一种有些人所秉持的观点而已吧。”纺试图安慰起凪砂来，“藏在这种夸张推测背后的事实真相往往会很无聊呢。”  
“……语言明明是，传达人类某一刻想法的媒介，”凪砂听了纺的话，没有辩驳，只是站在原地，很认真地想这个问题，“承载着最真实的情感，又同时是伪造的、虚假的东西。”  
“既是真的，又是虚假的吗？”纺跟着凪砂的思路想，“我没有想过这种问题啊。”  
“或许是因为事实不会改变，但是层出不穷的观点却都有某种相似的可证伪性吧。”他说。  
“……「观点」，和「事实」，不应该是被混淆的东西，它们的边……”凪砂想了想，觉得这个单词用得不对，于是又换了个表述的方法，“它们的界限，要受到多大程度「感情」的影响，就会在多大程度上营造出等同的虚假吗。”  
“这个概念……太模糊了，反而不是很好回答。”纺感觉自己已经不太能跟得上凪砂的思路，他把手虚虚地握起来，抵在下颌上，认真地回答凪砂的问题，“摈弃一切的极端的理智，或许也是感情的一种？”  
凪砂沉默了一会儿，把目光从纺身上挪开。  
“……那，不掺杂其他的话，就会是离真理最近的道路了。”他看着混沌密布的天空，说道。  
是这样的道理，但这么说也真是很残忍啊。纺叹了口气想。  
他还是更喜欢温暖一些的东西。  
……  
并不知晓昨晚这些事的英智今天来到学校，便只看见纺空荡荡的座位。  
生病请假了？英智脑海里闪过这样一个猜测，可联想到昨天晚上那个意味不明的电话，他又觉得事情可能不是这么简单。中午放课时他给纺发了一条简讯过去，一个下午过去，他依然没有收到纺的回复。  
按理来说纺这样的好学生不会无缘无故缺席课程，当时他们班的班主任选择纺作为班长的时候，有一条很重要的理由就是，青叶君是一个签到全勤，不会随便旷课的好孩子。  
为什么这样一件在其他偶像学校稀松平常的事，会在这个学院变成一个人的优点。偏偏那天来上课的也是个极其不负责任的老师，老师推弄着鼻梁上架着的眼镜想了半天，“青叶同学……青叶同学没有来吗？”  
如果今天下午过完了还联系不到他，就调用自己家专业的救援团队找找这个人去哪了吧。英智漫不经心地盯着空无一物的干净桌面。纺目前对自己来说姑且还是很重要的，一时间真找不到了，他这边也很麻烦。  
说起来他邀请的那位客人也是没有一点时间观念，要迟到多久才会到呢？  
他还在思考这个问题，教室的门已经被来人狠狠地拉开甩到背后，和墙壁碰撞出哐啷的声音。  
英智坐在椅子上，没有要起身迎客的意思。他往椅背上一靠，故意装出一副惊讶的样子：“连敲门的基本礼节都不懂，原来巴财团已经没落成这种悲惨的模样了啊。”  
日和站在门口，紧紧握着拳头，额头上掉了好几个愤怒符号，一副想冲进来揍人的样子。  
相比起守株待凪砂好几天都没怎么能跟对方完整交流上几句的纺，英智对日和的态度显得非常直接。  
日和的回应更直接。  
“哦，你们组的那个「Fine」啊，最近风头很盛呢。”日和先是点了点头，给了「Fine」一个极高的评价。  
“但是我没兴趣。”然后果断地拒绝了。  
“那日和君真是做出了一个相当短视的选择。”英智语气非常真诚地说了一句。  
“这个选择难道不是英智君想让我做出的吗？”  
“我可没有。”  
没有才怪。日和在心里狠狠地吐槽英智。  
要不是英智在背后搞奇奇怪怪的操作，要不是社团教室关门，商场停止营业，平常簇拥在他身边的几个人不见踪影，他家的车不知道为什么堵在路上连个接他的人都见不到，他也不至于哪里都没地方去，只能皱着眉头、脸鼓得像包子一样，心不甘情不愿地坐在英智对面听他说话。  
英智无奈地一摊手，觉得日和君实在是有点过分，路上堵车这种事怎么能怪到他头上。  
“你承认除此以外的其他事都是你干的了？”日和反问。  
英智微笑着摇摇头，不置可否。  
“再摆出卑微一点的姿态来求我，我可能会稍微考虑一下哦？”他扬了扬眉毛，挑衅似的看着英智。  
“日和君和以前见面的时候完全一样，”英智笑眯眯地，并不接日和的茬，“巴财团现在的窘境给日和君造成的影响竟然大到这种程度啊，你现在连说话都是和你家那些人一样的姿态，同样的外强中干。”  
“我还真不知道英智君有这样的癖好，身边没有可以交心的人，就寂寞到跑来找我吵架。”日和说着，像驱赶小动物似的向英智挥了挥手，“去，去那边，等你的日和大人有心情的时候，或许会来随便哄一哄你♪”  
英智眯了眯眼，并不接话。  
“好啊，一个条件。”  
他还在思考应该回答日和什么，日和却赶在他表态之前松了口。  
找到凪砂君，他会考虑一下。  
“乱凪砂？”英智皱了皱眉，有些意外于从日和口中听到这个名字。  
“昨天开始就没有看见凪砂君啊，晚上也没有回家。”日和鼓起脸，做出一个有点郁闷的表情。  
英智听着这个描述，好像有点熟悉。  
从昨天开始就没见人影，一晚上没消息的，他这里好像也有一个。  
不过日和对待凪砂的态度，却是英智所没有想到的。他还以为以日和那样唯我独尊的性格，一定会做出把凪砂绑在身边这种事、或者直接在那孩子身上安装个24小时的GPS定位之类的东西。  
“不要以为谁都像英智君一样变态，”日和扔给他一个鄙视的眼神，他同英智的关系一直交恶，也有一部分原因是因为他和英智实在是沟通不到一处去，毕竟英智君这样心里没有爱的人是不会明白他巴日和的，随时随地监视囚禁的喜欢哪还能被称为什么喜欢，那已经更接近于违法犯罪了。  
“当然，英智君从小就一定要把喜欢的东西紧紧抓在手里，”他无奈地耸耸肩，看向英智的眼神就仿佛在看一个病入膏肓无可救药的人，“你这样的人怎么可能理解‘放他拥有足够的自由’这种事。”  
“……凪砂君先来休息一下吧！平时在学校的时候我也经常和英智君呆在这个教室呢，还有还有，洗漱的东西的话……”  
熟悉的说话声。  
纺和凪砂有说有笑地进了英智和日和现在身处的社团教室。  
当然，这个有说有笑，主要指的是纺单方面有说有笑，凪砂只是偶尔说两句话，也并没有笑。  
四个人面面相觑，都是愣了一下。  
英智：“……”  
日和：“……”  
“一言为定了哦，日和君？”英智迅速接受了这个事实，一口应下了日和方才提出来的要求。  
日和陷入了长久的沉默。  
“什么一言为定？”纺不明真相。  
“找到凪砂君，日和君考虑要不要加入「Fine」这件事。”英智笑着回答纺。  
“我考虑过了，”日和的眼角抽了抽，“我不同意。”  
而后他三两步跑到凪砂面前，反而把刚才站在凪砂身边的纺挤到一边去了。  
“凪砂君，凪砂君！跑到哪里去了啊你。”日和装出一幅生气的样子，两道好看的眉毛皱到一起，“好歹要打个电话回来给我啊，又忘记怎么用手机了？”  
凪砂沉默了一会儿开口说，手机坏了。  
那两个人凑在一起就亲密得好像屏蔽了其他所有人一样的气氛有种诡异的融洽感，旁人仿佛根本插不进去话一样。英智于是看向纺，纺那头本来就卷卷的头发现在更是整个团到一起，简直可以藏一只小鸟进去筑巢，整个人灰头土脸的，精神不是很好的样子。  
这看起来倒是不用问了，以纺这样好骗的性格，大概是被凪砂三两句就拐去了什么不知道的地方吧。  
看到英智和日和凑在一起的纺却很感叹。  
他一直听说英智君和日和君关系很不好，原来他们其实是可以一起约在空教室里喝下午茶谈心的朋友啊。  
不过他一把这个感想说出口，就遭到了两个人的一致反对。  
“不是哦。”说这话的是英智。  
“才，不，是！”日和拖长语调恶声恶气地回答，哼地别过脸去不看英智。  
连不怎么会察言观色的凪砂都察觉到这两个人之间氛围不太对。  
他们在吵架吗？  
凪砂的目光转向和自己刚刚熟悉起来的纺。  
“不要理奇奇怪怪的路人君。”日和却冲着凪砂伸出手，露出一个温柔的笑脸来，要接他超级喜欢的凪砂君回家。  
纺回不过神。  
自己被无视得太彻底了吧！而且“奇奇怪怪的路人君”是在说他吗？  
“日和君答应过的事，不能轻易反悔哦。”日和拉着凪砂就要离开，英智在背后淡淡地提醒了一句，仿佛没有听到日和那句赌气一样的“不同意”。  
日和的脚步停了下来，懒散又随意地答了一句知道了。  
凪砂仿佛一个乖宝宝一样，被日和领着离开了。  
教室里一时间只剩下纺和英智两个人。  
纺刚刚就找了个电源，给手机充上了电。他启动手机，英智把目光从离去的凪砂、日和两人身上移开的时候，纺正好看到屏幕上蹦出来两三条未接来电和未读短信。  
“好多短信和电话，”纺拿着手机笑，“英智君有什么事要找我吗？”  
“纺为什么会和乱君一起出去？”  
英智没有回答纺，反而是问出了这么一个问题。  
“我……”纺迅速地看完了英智发给他的几条短信，一边回答道，“凪砂君约我一起出去玩，我想着绝对不能错过这个机会。”  
英智没说话。  
“和……F君又是谁啊，英智君还没有记住人家的名字吗，”纺顺着短信的内容一条条说下去，“这样我可不知道应该去找谁，请英智君好好把F君的全名告诉我。”  
“还有还有，乐队合奏的问题，这个前几天和英智君说了，要等大概一个星期。”  
其实没有什么迫在眉睫的事情非要现在找到他不可。纺确认了短信的内容以后这么想，心里因此松了口气。  
这些事情他应该事先都有和英智君报备过，没有漏掉的东西。  
英智君是不是根本就没有听呢。  
不过这样想的他，似乎并不觉得这是件值得难过或者失落的事情，反而觉得开心。  
这么想着的他从手机屏幕上抬起头来，温柔又感激地看了一眼英智。  
“那是什么表情。”英智有点嫌弃地摇了摇头，“像是要被人捡回家的宠物一样？”  
这样程度的话语很难对纺造成什么实质性的影响，这一点从纺茫然地摸了摸脸，下意识地应答道“欸那是什么样的表情啊——”就可以看出来。  
“我是说，”英智说到一半，忽然又改口，可能是因为自己一个人在医院呆着的时候看了太多书又太少跟人交流的缘故，他很想效仿一下自己的青梅竹马对面前的人好好说教一下。  
他一直觉得纺有的时候，是不是……  
“原来就算我和世界失去联系，也有人会记挂我呢，”纺握着手机看他，眉眼都舒展成好看的弧度，“我很开心哦。”  
“……？”  
这回茫然的人变成了英智。  
“能被英智君记住，那就算我现在就死掉，也不会感到孤独了。”纺笑着说。这样的笑容让英智一时有些莫名，这个人在发自内心地真诚地感谢他，可是为什么呢？自己明明没有做过什么事。  
英智其实觉得纺的说法有些言过其实了，哪怕他完全不关心纺，那纺也总会有其他亲人或者朋友会关心他的去向的。  
“没有，”纺笑着摇摇头，“我的母亲和哥哥也不会抓着我问的。”  
‘哦，不小心忘记回家了吗？没有发现呢。’  
也就是这样的程度而已吧。  
英智沉默，不知道该如何接纺的话，他刚想开口，却看见纺抬起右手揉了揉太阳穴。从好友那张清秀疲倦的面容上，英智看不出纺平日里半分的活泼和热情来。  
“好累啊，英智君。”他说话的腔调仍然温柔，却看不出来有什么属于自己的情绪似的，空洞得很，又好像根本维持不住属于人类的生气。  
“可以先休息一会儿吗？之后会听英智君好好说话的。”  
英智看向他的眼中，觉得心底有什么情绪被触动到，却又不知道那是什么。  
像一道微小的火舌子，熄灭之前也会迸射出几点亮眼的火星。  
是夕阳烧尽的余火。

07.  
即使心底存在什么微小的异动，那也一定很快就会被琐碎的生活和漫长的时间消磨成看不见的东西。  
「Fine」队长青叶纺的日常工作有哪些？  
缝制演出服和队服，舞台设计和舞步设计，对外的沟通交往，校内主页网站的运营，偶尔还要去抓一抓看不见人影的凪砂和日和，还要调停调停某两个人无休止的吵架斗嘴……好吧，他调停不了。  
纺头疼地看了一眼正在对峙的那两个人，心里很无奈地想。  
相比起来，寻找时常会失去踪影的凪砂君竟然变成了一件相当轻松的工作。纺想着想着就有些出神，眼神不自觉地跑到凪砂那边。  
凪砂君在看什么呢？他偶然间翻过堆在凪砂君身旁的那些艺术理论的书，看起来很艰深。  
明明他之前去找凪砂君的时候，凪砂君还一副对什么事都只有一些模糊概念的样子。  
这是真正的天才啊。纺在心内感叹。  
日和瞪着英智，眼神明亮，带着一种纯净的愤怒。  
纺觉得活动教室里的空气有点冷，情不自禁地把怀里的文件袋抱得又紧了一点。  
“日和君明明比我还恶劣，由你来说这个不合适吧？”  
“由英智君来跟我讨论合不合适，这就很合适了吗？我也没有在和英智君说话哦。”日和微笑着把纺拉出来垫枪子儿，“纺君，纺君，这个家伙真是太过分了呢，瞒着你在背后偷偷搞小动作，快点用队规惩罚他。”  
“不，日和君，我们也根本没有队规这种东西……”骤然被拖下水的纺有些反应不过来，只能无力地辩解道。  
“受欺负了就要跑到妈妈的背后，日和君还真是没长大的小孩子，难道日和君凭借自己的脑子不足以独立思考吗？”  
“英智君要使坏的时候，有谁能拦得住你？”日和张嘴道。  
“日和君好厉害，”英智甚至笑着象征性地拍了两下手，“终于承认你比不过我了吗？你终于也明白自己的愚蠢了，不考虑的人什么都做不成，是的吧？”  
“也就是所谓的无能狂怒吗？”好不容易找到一个能够插入两人话题的纺努力总结道。  
日和生成的愤怒符号掉得满头都是。  
“区区路人君·男有时也会说出让人相当生气的话呢！”日和上前一步，走到纺的面前，左右开弓，用力地扯纺的两边脸颊。  
“不，日和君不要又开始不好好叫我名字了啊！路人君·男也就算了，为什么还要在前面加上区区两个字？”纺觉得自己受到了无端的波及，被日和掐住脸庞后，连话都说得有些不清楚起来。他被日和的动作带得摇摇晃晃，努力想要稳住身形，好不要一头从椅子上栽下去。  
“不要理他，纺。”英智撑着头笑了笑，用另一只手拍拍自己旁边的位置，“坐到这边来。”  
纺不住地摇头，他觉得现在坐到两个人任何一边对他来说都不太好。  
他看准一个空隙，从日和的魔爪中挣脱了出来，连忙跑得离这两个人远了一些。  
凪砂窝在软软的沙发里看书，像一只安静的兔子。  
纺悄无声息地朝着凪砂的方向靠了靠。凪砂感觉到响动，抬起头，正好对上纺无奈的笑脸。他和纺对视了几秒，主动往旁边挪出一点空来，纺于是挨着凪砂坐下。  
尽管这个完全置身事外一样的人才是英智和日和这次争论的焦点。  
学生间正在流传关于凪砂的传言。有的人说凪砂的来历不明，是依附在巴家的丧家犬，也有的人说他只是一个普通平俗的人，流言越往后传越失真，变成恶毒污蔑的话语。凪砂本人对这些话是半点反应都没有，反而是日和越听听得脸越黑，到后来更是直接拉着凪砂跑到英智面前去找他对质。  
英智直接回了日和“不知道”三个字。  
日和不忿，真当他是傻的吗？  
英智放下手中的茶杯，用一种佯装惊讶的口吻笑着回答，“日和君现在才反应过来自己很傻这种事吗？”  
日和直接来找他，反而让他有些失望了，他可从来没想过日和是真能把那种盲目愚蠢、人云亦云的话听到心里去的人。  
“这只和是不是英·智·君做的有关。”日和却摆出一副坚持要为凪砂出头的态势，被出头的那个人一脸状况外。  
“还有……”日和说到这里，意味深长地看了纺一眼。纺没有察觉到日和的目光，他盯着凪砂君手中的书页像是已经看进去了一样，十分入神。  
“日和君很聪明，有些话不必我说，你也能够明白。”英智微笑。  
日和只是傲慢地看着他，并不接茬。  
“你们，”英智环视了屋内其余三人一眼，又用手点了点自己的心口，“和我，都不重要。”  
英智因为身体的原因，本来就不能每场训练都从头到尾完整地参加下来，于是经常是纺带着日和凪砂一起训练。纺是队长，日和凪砂是看板，本身英智就不需要进行像他们一样多的训练，但团队配合的事情并非只依靠天赋和个人练习就能提高的，好在现在的梦之咲本身也只是一盘散沙，他们的短板还并不明显。  
否了纺的「Wonder Game」策划之后，他们重新敲定了其他的出演方案，这个方案只能说得上是中规中矩，倒是很符合他们要以普通人的地位一步一步向上爬的定位。  
“日和君要稍微收一收你的大少爷脾气，就当是哄那些庸俗脆弱的小孩子，给他们两个廉价的糖果吧。”英智把壶中的茶水注入茶杯，向茶杯里加了两块方糖，往日和的面前推了推。  
“英智君遇到不想回答的问题就会这样故意模糊视线，如果英智君觉得以现在的状态继续下去完·全没有问题的话，我可不在乎。”日和难得没有就着英智的话头跟他吵架。  
“组合制度是英智君要射向那群庸碌之徒的箭吧，别到了最后反而把它变成杀伤自己的武器。”  
“看来日和君这样的人也终于学会开始长脑子了，以你和凪砂君的默契，根本不用担心这种问题吧。”  
“哼哼，那是。”向来很会回击英智的日和此时却自动过滤了他的前半句话，得意道，“我和凪砂君，无论走到哪里都会在一起的，我们不会不了解彼此……”  
能够成功带跑日和话题的两个办法：第一，挑他刺；第二，和他聊凪砂。  
“其实，我大多数时间里都觉得英智君很可怜。”刚刚喋喋不休的人忽然终止了英智刻意要把他带跑的话题，反而流露出了十分同情的眼神，“像条被抛弃后无家可归的流浪狗一样，不相信真的会有人收留你，也不相信自己会被爱。”  
“日和君自己正处于被我收留的状态中吧，”英智却没怎么因此而动容，“看谁都像走投无路的模样，很自大呢。”  
这场冲突之后日和没有再尖锐地指摘过英智什么。英智却知道，那只是因为日和选择了回避这个问题而已。日和不像凪砂那样不通人事，不像纺那样忠诚，自从自己为了营造普通人的表象而暗地里刻意放出攻击凪砂的流言，日和就已经觉察到他们正在做的事不是简单的几句青春和梦想的口号就能概括的，友情的旗帜树得也不那么牢固，只有听起来美好一些。  
也只有营造这么美好的梦境，才能从由鲜活生命的浩瀚河流里榨取到一些毫无意义的眼泪吧。  
日和君还是选择了沉默。英智想，哪怕自己迟早有一天会逼着他不得不从这场不忍打破的梦境中醒来。  
「Fine」亮相的初战「S1」，以及之后又零零散散地举行过的几场梦幻祭，为他们积攒了不少的人气，相应的粉丝礼物也就越堆越多了起来。  
不知是不是因为过度透支了体力，英智最近脸色一直不太好，这几天更是直接告了假，没有参加组合训练的活动。  
纺将粉丝送来的礼物仔细分类整理好，想把这些送去给英智。他发短信询问英智是否在家，得到的回复却是英智这两天在住院，让纺直接去医院找他。  
纺看到这条回复，心里突然有些紧张，忙询问道，英智君最近又生病了吗？有哪里不舒服？  
英智的回复也很平淡，没有什么，医院安静些。  
医院。  
纺走到医院门口的时候，突然觉得有些感慨。他活过去的所有年份里来医院的次数，也比不上今年一年来得多。曾经他以为自己就算真的有一天走向死亡，也绝对不会是在医院这种吊住人的生命苟延残喘的地方。他是情愿在那样的困境到来之前就先选择自杀的那类人。  
这段时间以来，他好像很少会萌生出这样的想法了，或许是因为亲眼看见他面前有人距离死亡更近。  
可他其实也不希望看见那个人离死亡这么近，他希望他平安地健康地活着。  
他轻车熟路地走到英智的病房门口，透过门上的玻璃窗口看到正靠坐在病床上的英智。英智正出神地看着安装在对面墙上小小的电子屏幕，电子屏幕里放着刻录下来的偶像舞蹈。纺轻轻旋开病房的门把手，站在门口敲了两下门，英智却仿佛没听到一样，目光始终热切地定在那一方闪耀着彩色灯光的屏幕上。  
纺没有说话，只是走进来，把他带来的礼物放在旁边的桌子上，然后沉默地坐在一旁。  
一盘录像的时间不算长，英智却反复看了好几次，间或还要倒放回去看舞台上的人做出了怎样细微又精妙的动作和舞步。  
直到他终于觉得看够了，能够领会也能够记住他注意到的几个细节，才把一直握在手中的遥控器放下。他偏过头，正好纺也把目光转过来。  
两个人的目光不期撞到一起，纺举起手来，扬了扬手中的笔和便笺本，笑着说，“学到很多呢！我记下来一些可能会有帮助的地方。”  
然后他把便笺本往英智的方向递了递，问英智需不需要。  
英智看着面前的人。这个人大概是借自己笔记借习惯了，每次一牵扯到有关文字记录的东西就下意识地要把它拿给自己看一下。他自然地接过了纺手中的便笺本，却并不翻看，现在他心情很好，每次接触到这些最真实最直接的梦想，都会觉得心情很好。  
他把便笺本握在手中，笑盈盈地对着纺说起刚才的录像来。配合音乐节奏的那个眼神和伸出手的姿势是多么的浑然天成，繁复的舞步是多么的精巧，他受限于练习不够而始终做不好的那个动作优雅而美丽，是自己反反复复梦到好多次的舞台，连灯光随着鼓点旋转的方向都与梦境里别无二致。  
纺没有说话，只是安静地注视着英智，听着他分享他从出世到现在最为珍切最为热爱的事物，像是天真无邪的孩童在朋友面前掏出自己珍藏的糖果罐子，蔚蓝色的眼睛是大海，海面下藏着星星。  
而他则忽然感到无比荣幸。他有幸作为一个普通又平庸的旁听者，在英智给他营造出那样的世界的时候，心里的血液开始流动发烫，麻木僵硬的感觉变得鲜活真实，神圣的梦想仿佛就在一伸手就可以够到的地方。  
他从没有感觉自己可以距离英智君这么近，一定也只有这么近的距离才会让他觉得，只要再俯身走近那个抱着糖果的孩子几分，那颗能够暖热自己的跳动的心脏就会离自己再近一点。  
能够承载这样沉甸甸的梦想的舞台，一定也是个温暖又闪耀的地方。  
这样的错觉和可以被无限升华的人类感情还相差甚远，可能只是刻在动物本能里的趋温性作祟。  
可即使如此，他也会觉得自己对英智君毫无保留的信任和爱又多了一些。  
不知是因为心情好的缘故，还是因为一口气说了太多的话，英智的脸泛着一种健康的红润。他看了看桌子上多出来的那个礼物盒，知道那就是纺给他带过来的，粉丝送给他的“很多很多”礼物。  
不过纺说的“很多很多”看起来也没有多少，只有他手上抱着的一个礼物盒。像鲜花，毛绒玩具，那些很大的东西都带不过来，暂时放在「Fine」的训练教室里。纺给他带来的都是经纺之手整理过的各种各样的小礼物。  
英智拆开那个礼物盒，里面放的是大小不一、字迹也不尽相同的明信片，还有好些包装得十分精致的信封。  
“我把明信片、还有写来的信一类的东西整理到一起来了，我想着英智君无聊的话可以拆这些信看一下。”纺认真地说。  
其实这些东西，即使不特意赶在今天送到英智手里也没有什么。纺却觉得英智君这几天因为过度训练，身心俱疲，一定不是很好受，如果看看粉丝写给他的寄语，那英智君的心情应该会变好一点吧。最近大概是因为太忙了的缘故，都没怎么和英智君说过话。  
“这个呢？”英智翻了翻盒底放着的软抄本。  
“是大家送英智君礼物的时候托我转告英智君的话呢！”纺笑着凑过来给英智指了指纸上他记得密密麻麻的字。  
“因为一句一句记成纸条太麻烦，所以我就全部都抄到一起了。”  
英智有些意外地翻着那本软抄本。本子上记的东西比纺说的还要多，包括一些学生的日常闲话都记在里面。  
有的时候感觉纺也不太会找重点，虽然这对于现在的英智来说，纺这种习惯也不是什么需要纠正的坏习惯，反而是他十分需要的。只不过在这种事情上，他确实是……有点佩服纺。  
纺不解地挠了挠头，觉得没什么。  
只是像他记录课堂上其他学生的话那样，顺手一件事而已。  
英智道，纺看着他们这些话，有什么想法？  
“大家都很爱英智君！”纺想了想，慎重地给出了一个结论。  
英智对这个结论不置可否。  
“要来下一盘棋吗，纺？”他忽然问道。  
纺歪了歪头，似乎对英智的提议感到十分新奇。  
自从和月永君分道扬镳以后，英智君就没怎么和他下过棋了，看来英智君今天确实是心情不错啊。  
……   
“不要随便把棋子放在我的头上，英智君。”  
纺趴在桌面上，声音听起来闷闷的。他半张脸埋在臂肘里，深蓝色的头发扫在他的前额上，英智只能从被棋子和柔软的发丝掩映的视线中稍稍看见纺半睁的眼睛。  
说是下棋，实际下完两盘之后，纺就已经感觉有些累了。今天他忙了一整天，连轴转的时候还感觉不到什么，一静下来坐着，精神头便没有那么好了。英智也不难为他，只是把棋盘重新摆好后，自己随意地排着棋局，有时是自己执着两边子交锋过一轮，有时只是复现出某几个经典的残局来排演着破局的可能性。  
“我还以为纺睡着了呢。”英智笑着想收回手，那枚棋子却一下子钩在纺的头发里。  
“不要动。”英智忙补了一句。纺的头发又软又乱，想要一下子解开可不是件简单的事。他松开握着棋子的手，从桌前站起来绕到纺身后，把纺钩住棋子的那几缕头发捋顺，才终于解救出他本来只是想随手往纺的头上一搁的棋子。  
纺安安静静的，也不动弹，眼睛看起来像是蒙着一层淡淡的水汽。  
英智重新坐回纺的对面，把那颗棋子放在眼前，有些不经心地开玩笑道，“纺最近很贪睡哦？”  
“英智君如果不和日和君吵这么多架的话，我就不会这么贪睡了。”  
纺抬头，但没有坐起来，只是歪着脑袋趴在那里，穿过黑黑白白的棋子看着英智。  
英智眯了眯眼，在想他跟日和吵架与纺睡眠不足有什么逻辑上的联系。  
“他有让纺为难吗？纺应该早点跟我说，我好断了给他的「零花钱」。”英智没有想出来有什么逻辑上的联系，便以自己的方式回答了纺的话。  
他捻着那枚「骑士」晃来晃去的，大有还想把那个棋子放到纺的头上的意思。  
“不不，我可不想做坏人啊。”纺苦笑道，目光随着英智的动作落在了那枚棋子上面。  
“想起月永君了吗？”他看着英智一直拿着那枚「骑士」，却又不往棋盘上落，不禁开口问出了这个在他心里盘旋了好一会儿的问题。  
“拿错棋子了，没有办法放回去啊。”英智却有些答非所问，“这盘棋上容纳不下他的位置，碍事的「骑士」就要挪到一边才对。”  
“是吗……”纺附和着，觉得这个“挪到一边”的“一边”离自己的头顶还是应该有点距离才对。  
眼前英智君的影子开始摇晃，纺努力地眨了眨眼睛，还是抵御不住席卷而来的困意。  
“纺？”  
纺没有回答他。  
这次真的睡着了。  
他把手里的「骑士」放在一边，看着棋盘上的棋子发呆。  
英智伸手，在空中虚虚地点了一下棋盘上剩余的几个棋子，把多余的棋子全部都从棋盘上拨下去，只剩下两边的国王、战车，和两三个不起眼的士兵。  
要解这个排局啊……  
英智若有所思地碰了碰白王头顶的十字王冠。  
像是高悬在国王的头顶的十字架一样。  
这个排局还是简单了点。他想了想，又把「骑士」和「王后」摆上来，重建了一个比先前更复杂的局面。  
时间一分一秒地流逝，他一个人和这盘无法前进的死局僵持了很久。  
落子无悔吗？  
他闭上眼睛缓解了一下盯着棋盘过久而使眼睛产生的酸胀感，棋子的位置却仿佛印在他的眼前一样，无需借助真正的棋盘也能看清楚。那一瞬间他好像突然想通了什么，睁开眼，轻易地把白色的国王从棋盘上拔了出来。  
“好精彩，checkmate。”  
面前忽然传来一个声音。  
纺依然趴在桌子上，露出半张脸来。他把头枕在手臂上，看着英智一个人执着黑白两边的棋子在棋盘上挪来挪去，不知道看了多久。  
“什么时候醒的？”英智也不惊讶，随口问道。  
纺回答他说，有一会儿了。这个概念模糊得很，谁知道他说的有一会儿是指多长时间。  
“其他棋子都没用呢，离得这么近也救不了国王。”纺显然是看懂了这盘棋的局势，认真地评价道。  
“从一开始就犹豫了一步没有走，到后来就追不上了，好可惜。”纺感叹道，“如果是真实的人，一定不会让国王落到这样的境地。”  
英智却不怎么认同纺的说法，真要是真实发生的情况的话，国王也不会死守着棋盘上的规则坐以待毙。  
论起西洋棋来，纺的水平比他是要差的。而且似乎是受限于思考方式的影响，纺在打防守局的时候往往能让自己很伤一番脑筋，但让纺执白先行的话，这个人反而不会很好地利用先手优势，甚至有时会因此输掉棋局。  
纺点了点头。  
棋盘的魅力也正在于此。从一个纯粹理性的角度来谋划布局，不断寻找面前局势的最优解，太过充盈的情感是被游戏规则排斥的冗余存在，但这样的游戏规则里总是存在着理想化的部分，比如永不背叛黑白分明的阵营立场，是人类做不到的绝对服从、绝对忠诚。  
可人心的复杂并非不可解，只要人活在世界上有执念要抓住的东西，就有其弱点。哪怕最高尚最无私欲的人，只要给他一个选择为了执念而牺牲的理由，不需旁人多加干涉，他自然就会给自己加上一道终生无法逃脱的枷锁。  
“英智君……认为那是枷锁吗？”纺认真地看着英智的眼睛，问出了这样一句话。  
枷锁听起来依然会像是逼迫人就范的工具吗？  
“那么，是希望和光明。”似乎是没想到纺会问出这样的问题，英智思考了一会儿，换了种纺可能会喜欢听的说法。  
人们喜欢为了想象中的景象奋斗下去，哪怕杀到一个人都不留，流到一滴血都不剩，这就是他们的光荣。  
纺沉默。  
英智君有时说话会刻意地夸张，有些话并不需要特别认真地听到心里去。这个在他和英智相处一段时间以后就已经明白了，可他总觉得自己无意中忽略掉了什么。  
是什么自己不愿意接受的事实吗。  
可是英智君说的话又有什么不对呢？  
还有什么能比理想和希望更能拽着人往前走吗？生命从认识到自己的存在并无意义的时候开始走出乌托邦的乐园，从为自己锚定意义的时候开始放弃虚假的自由，自愿变成被铰链套上脖子的囚徒。对于他们来说，光明就是世界上最残忍的酷刑，受之一次，终身不忘。  
“我倒是觉得这样的方式，比起刻意地去操纵别人、强迫别人顺从自己的心意要稳当得多。被操控着起舞，无论是操偶师还是他手中的提线木偶，都很可悲呢。  
“纺，你觉得如果一架木偶已经习惯了由别人代替自己做出选择，那么它所谓的甘愿被操控，真的能说得上是自己的选择吗？  
“只要剪断哪怕一根线，繁琐高雅的东西马上就会被摧毁得什么都不剩，这不是很讽刺吗？毁灭畸形又奇妙的结构，只需要施以最粗暴最野蛮的一击就可以。”  
英智重新把目光落到棋盘上，棋盘上只剩下偃旗息鼓的残兵败甲。胜者的傲慢在此刻显露无余，他随意地把棋子往旁边一拨，无用的棋子骨碌碌地从棋盘的边缘滚落下去，像是活生生的血肉摔得粉身碎骨。  
“连试错的成本都不需要有。”

08.  
从春天开始就很少来看望英智的敬人来了。  
英智看见敬人的第一眼，脱口而出叫他“莲巳君”，叫完觉得不对，面不改色地说，“敬人，你怎么来了？”  
仿佛方才的那声“莲巳君”不是他喊的。  
这家伙装得还挺像，喊“莲巳君”喊惯了，再要回头正常地喊一声“敬人”反而需要他再花时间来适应。  
“我觉得你下次见我的第一句话，可以换个内容说说。”敬人推了推眼镜，说道。  
“是吗？”英智开始回忆，难道他上次见敬人也说了同样的话不成？他想不起来啊，这种事。  
“手机也打不通，学校、家里都不见人，我可不是得来找你。”敬人平静地回答道。  
“手机没电了，大概一直放在那里充电，就没有开机。”英智斜眼觑他，说话也变得随意起来，“有工作要找「Fine」的话，你直接打纺的电话就好。”  
敬人和他相识这么久，自然知道英智说这话只是在开玩笑。真什么事情都要找青叶的话，他们哪能商量出一整套完整的梦幻祭制度，还有那个被他们刻意隐藏起来的五奇人计划来。  
敬人今天来找他，其实也没有什么要紧的事。英智这位青梅竹马平时操心事情操心惯了，一段时间联系不到英智，就觉得这家伙肯定又要跑到外面去捣什么乱。  
“敬人和纺一样，好烦。”得知敬人只是闲得没事来看看他而已的英智露出一幅嫌弃的神情。  
“你吃不惯医院特意为你配置的医院餐吧。”敬人目光如炬地盯着他，从随身携带的纸袋里拿了些英智平常喜欢吃的茶点和甜品出来，放在英智病房里的白色桌子上。  
医院餐？英智反应了两秒。  
他最近其实没怎么吃过了。  
知道自己不喜欢吃医院餐，纺自告奋勇地帮他做过几天便当。  
稻荷寿司，炸虾天妇罗，生菜鸡胸肉。几乎每天都没有重样过。英智盯着卖相颇好的便当皱了皱眉，对纺每天都在忙些什么奇奇怪怪的事情产生了怀疑。为此他甚至对纺说，希望你能把精力放到更重要的事上，意思是自己并不需要纺这种额外的关心。他说这话的时候，纺刚好一失手把手中的笔掉在了他病床前的地板上，赶忙弯腰去拾。英智的话说完，纺也直起了身子，他微笑着把落下来的几缕头发捋到耳后，丝毫没有察觉到英智意思地说，没有关系啊，我觉得照顾英智君也是很重要的事情。  
英智没有说话，显然是不认同这个说法。纺依然没有领会到英智的沉默里包含着明显拒绝的意思，不愧是活了那么多年都没有好好学习过怎么读空气。  
“挑食的话可以尽管告诉我哦！我会做出让英智君好好吃饭的食物来的。”纺说着说着，双手在胸前握成拳做出加油的动作，竟然还萌生了一点微妙的使命感来。这样的使命感让英智一头雾水，纺平时其实很少对他做出什么越界而略显亲昵的事情，突然这么体贴他，简直就像是一个妈妈在哄自己闹别扭挑食的孩子一样。  
这件事一度让英智感到十分气闷，不过平心而论，那家伙做便当还是可以吃吃的。  
以英智的身体，饮食上吃什么不吃什么都是有讲究的。敬人皱了皱眉，刚想开口说些什么，英智却仿佛一下子看透了敬人接下来要说的话。  
“敬人不要总一幅凡事离了你就要大事不好的样子。”英智无奈地摇了摇头，看起来对他这位青梅竹马平日的作风是多有微词，“那家伙细致起来可也跟你有得一拼。”  
太细致了，简直像从一个牢笼跳进另一个牢笼。英智这么想，不过他可不会说出来给敬人知道。  
敬人安静地听着，摇了摇头，不再就此事多评论什么。  
说话间，敬人已经环视了一圈这间病房，“你手机放哪了？”敬人问道。  
“给我保持随时开机的状态啊，不然你以为你家里人就会放任一直联系不到你的状态不管吗？”  
“敬人自己去找。”英智用手撑着下颌，乐得看敬人在房间里转来转去的模样，“纺帮我放在哪个电源插口上充电的，我没注意过。”  
敬人的动作滞了一下，转过身来看着英智。  
“英智，你最近提到很多次青叶。”他推了推眼镜，不无怀疑地说。  
那是当然。英智几乎连发愣的时间都没有，就作出了这样一个回答来。直到现在为止他都没有找到一个用起来比纺更加顺心的武器。  
敬人眯了眯眼，对于英智的“武器”一说看上去并不完全置信。  
英智看见敬人故作高深的怀疑眼神，感到心情十分不愉快。他眼神放空，神色慢慢严肃起来。  
“我想起来一件事。”英智说。  
敬人没说话，等着英智继续说下去。  
“我想起来敬人一直找不到的那份漫画的底稿——”英智故意拖长了语调，“水神姬老师的呕心沥血之作……”  
敬人脸色一凛，预感英智说不出什么好话来。  
“让我借给谁了呢，我要好好想一想，”英智乐呵呵地笑着，摆出一副慢慢思索回忆的样子，“好像是朔间零的弟弟，叫凛、凛什么……”  
“英——智——！”  
敬人知道英智是存心吊着自己玩，仍然忍不住咬牙切齿。  
没办法啊，这个家伙每次露出这样逗弄人玩一样的表情就让人很生气。  
“凛月吗？好像是这个名字吧。”英智不为所动，笑着把自己的话说完。  
‘提水神姬老师的名字’这一招果然是效果奇佳，敬人气得转到一边去不理他。  
谁让敬人总在说些让人烦的话，扳回一局。英智心里默默地给自己和敬人的吵嘴胜负记录本上又添了一笔胜绩。自己这个青梅竹马有的时候就是喜欢想得太多，他和纺相处了这么久，话语间提不到他才不正常吧，那家伙又不是真的是个透明人。  
等到梦幻祭制度正式成型，梦之咲学院第一学期的课也结束了，进入短暂的假期中。偶像学院的假期安排和普通的学校并不完全相同，偶像活动可不会专门挑在学生上学的时候撞上来。时不时飞来的工作又多又杂，服装制作、摄影棚的使用，广告计划等等，不一而足，是以总还是有人留在校园中。  
「Fine」的四个人没有固定时间聚集的习惯，一般都是有工作找到纺这边来了，再由他召集剩余三名队员。因而暑假期间还常常在学院里活动的「Fine」成员，实际上也只有纺一个人而已。  
按道理来说，学院的梦幻祭通常不会安排在假期，单从队伍活动积分的角度来看，他们其实没有在暑假频繁开展活动的必要。但偶像活动不是仅靠分数就能取胜的竞技游戏，要不断聚积「Fine」的人气，适度校外工作的机会也是不能放过的。只是暑假时学生的活动毕竟不像在校学习期间那样规律，「Fine」的活动也相应地减少了一些。几个人今天难得有时间聚在一起，是为了纺最近和一家杂志谈下的一出平面摄影的工作。这家杂志社和几个偶像学校都有过合作，在梦之咲学院里原本也有着不错的合作关系。之前英智无意中和纺提过，类似这样的工作接一接也无妨，纺便真找了份这样的工作，列入「Fine」活动的正式日程。  
比起大型的演唱会Live来说，平面摄影的工作量并不大，而且很适合用来做杂志封面宣传，对于提升「Fine」的知名度、让他们几个人走进更多人的视野来说也有很大的帮助。英智看到手机来电显示上跳跃着纺的名字的时候还犹豫了片刻，他摇摇头，把自己莫名其妙的犹豫从脑子里驱逐开，按下了接听键。电话那边的纺还是用那样温柔平和的语调说话，问英智君好，和英智君交代这两天的行程安排，有好好休息吗？工作时间上他已经和摄影棚那边谈好了，英智君身体没有调养好的话，他那边还可以再协调。  
平面宣传的背景设计是在机场，玻璃穹顶反光的笼罩之下是密密麻麻的人流，仿佛组成了一道道复杂的屏障，形成巨大的迷宫。  
毕竟只是摄影棚搭建起来的迷你布景，规模不算很大，但为了控制实际的拍摄效果，工作人员还是给每个人都配上了耳返，由纺拿着电子地图，指挥每个人该往哪个地方走。  
摄影开始之前，结果纺忧心忡忡地跟英智说了一件事。  
“近视？”英智下意识重复了一遍，露出探究的神情直视着纺的眼睛，“我记得纺的近视没有严重到那个程度吧。”  
虽然纺平常也会把眼镜带在身边，不过好像还不至于影响到日常的生活学习才对？  
“以防万一，我买了日抛型的隐形眼镜回来呢。”纺似乎是在纠结要不要试戴一下。  
他真的很不习惯往眼睛里放奇怪的东西，总觉得万一戴不好了说不定会瞎掉。  
从来没有见过隐形眼镜的英智莫名起了一股玩心，他伸手从纺手中将塑封好的隐形眼镜的包装盒抢走，好奇地拆开盒子去翻里面的说明书看。  
“我来试试。”他说。  
“不可以哦，”于是纺神色严肃地摇摇头，“没有近视不要随便戴这个，说实话我自己都有点担心……”  
而且英智君并不近视，哪有乱戴隐形眼镜玩的，把他给戴近视了怎么办。  
纺这么说着，一边向前迈进，想从英智手中把那个引起了他兴趣的东西抢回来。英智一躲，避开纺的动作，将拿着隐形眼镜的右手往身后一藏，纺便一下子抓了个空。  
“谁说我要自己戴？”英智反问，脸上绷不住地笑起来。他的目光毫不掩饰地与纺的目光相接，纺忽然萌生了什么不好的预感。  
英智君根本就是想要拿自己当实验品对吧？他没感觉错吧？  
这样的英智君看起来好危险。  
两人的立场瞬间对调。  
纺勉强撑起一个笑容，看着英智把那个塑封的包装板拿在手里好奇地按来按去，他悄悄退后几步，试图不动声色地拉开和英智之间的距离。  
英智目光一抬，察觉到纺想要趁机逃跑的动机，便伸出空着的左手，一把拉住纺的手臂，顺势往前走了几步，把他们之间的距离重新拉近。  
“不、不用了吧……”纺讪讪地笑道。  
“我觉得可以试试。”英智露出相当真诚的表情。  
“不，真的不用……”  
纺被英智的动作逼得连连后退，突然被身后的长椅绊了一下，阻住了去路。他失去平衡，一下子跌坐在长椅上。  
英智顺势坐在他的旁边，拉住纺手臂的左手没有放松的态势，只是正色看着他。  
“纺。”  
他十分正经地喊纺的名字，两个人就这么对视了几秒，谁都没有先开口说话。  
最终纺还是败下阵来，妥协服软。他看着这么认真的英智君，觉得那两道视线仿佛马上要把自己烧穿一般，他明知道这种真诚和严肃是装出来的，他明知道这样的神情后面包藏着恶劣的玩心，可他还是毫无办法。  
英智一瞬间露出了坏事得逞一样的笑容，纺看在眼里只觉得十分无奈。  
而后两个人便凑在一起，研究了半天的说明书。  
说明书上的过程看起来简单明了，实际操作起来的时候却并不是那么容易下手。两人尝试了几次，都失败了。  
哪里不对呢？  
英智头一次有这么想不通的事，他皱着眉毛，捏着柔软的镜片思考着。  
他看了看手中软膜一般的镜片，又抬头看看纺的眼睛，那双眼睛是好看的茶褐色，看起来又舒服又温柔，像是晦暗的灰褐缠上了淡淡的金黄。  
纺正看着他，眼睛不自然地半睁着，止不住地流泪，很可怜地喊英智君。  
到了这地步，接下来的话无论是说还是不说，他都觉得英智君能理解自己的意思了，言下之意是希望英智君住手，他觉得自己不戴也没事，是自己想多了，应该不会影响自己平常的视野……  
这样的态度却没有打消英智尝试戏弄一下纺的念头。  
“不、可、以。”他笑眯眯地把想要逃跑的纺按住。  
英智把纺的头正过来，强迫他面对着自己。英智有些苦恼地看着那双下意识排斥异物入侵的眼睛，向来只会弯起弧度来冲他笑的眼睛里充盈着更多的泪水，看上去倒像是他把纺欺负哭了一样。  
“一次。”妥协又商量似的，英智对他说，“就再试一次。”  
纺垂下眼睛，泪水不断从他眼里滑落下来，很轻地点了点头。  
再试一次，果然就成功了。纺的度数原本不算高，就算那两枚镜片带着英智君手上的温度顺从地滑进他的眼睛，他也只是能更加清楚地看见周围的景象，而面前的英智君并没有因此变得更清晰一点。  
“纺像是没有心一样。”半强迫地给纺戴完隐形眼镜，英智直起身子，拉开一段距离，从更远的视角若有所思地观察面前的纺。  
看起来倒是和平常没有什么区别。  
“我还真想看看你真的哭起来是什么样子？”  
“英智君不要有这种恶劣的想法，你会后悔的哦。”纺闻言马上条件反射似的，离英智又远了一些，装出一副很凶的样子吓唬他。  
后悔吗？英智在心里失笑。纺的眼睛还有点红红的，一点震慑力都没有。  
这只是这次工作中的一个小插曲，很快也就过去了。刚刚才玩心大起狠狠戏弄了纺一番的英智此时摆出一副超级服从指挥的乖乖队员样子，纺和英智确认了几个摄影师要求的表情、动作和走位，英智都一一应下。纺看着英智，忍不住想多说几句什么，但他一下子也找不到什么话好说，又把需要注意的事项跟英智简略地重复了一遍，便去找凪砂君和日和君。  
开始拍摄前，纺一一和和几个人确认了耳返的状态，开机试验了好几遍是否能准确清楚地听到他的声音。几个人沟通好以后，便走进了迷宫的布景。  
灰白色的廊道布景。  
这样的灰白色，让人看起来觉得十分不舒服。像是糟糕的天气，下午四点钟没有开灯的房间。英智走了两步，觉得心里闷闷的，这里的氛围仿佛比医院的压迫感还要重。他把心中不快的情绪压下去，把分散的注意力重新集中到耳返里纺不时传来的声音上。  
耳返里纺还在不住地和几个人说话，同他们说要在哪里转弯、在哪里停下。  
“英智君、”耳机里的声音停了一下。  
纺看着手里和手机差不多大小的电子屏幕，走到一侧墙壁旁边，停下问道。  
“……嗯。”  
耳机那端传来的声音有些模糊不清，不知是因为耳机本身接触不良，还是因为英智的声音本来就放得轻。  
“身体不舒服的话，要及时和我说哦。”纺担忧地说了一句。  
“纺已经重复很多遍了吧。”英智有些厌倦地说，“我会的。”  
通话的另一端陷入了短暂的沉默，纺的声音重新穿了过来，没有多余的叮咛嘱咐，只有一个柔和的“好”字。  
“请凪砂君穿过左手边的岔道，向前走。”  
纺虽然是「Fine」的队长，但是在安排几个人的工作时，却习惯用得体的敬语，听起来礼貌，但也有几分疏远的意味。英智站在原地，安静地等纺的下一道指挥。  
这个人值得信任吗？  
“日和君走反了哦，请退后两步，回到原来的位置。”  
当然是值得信任的，就像己方的棋子会被吃掉却不会叛变一样。  
刚刚还灵敏的耳返里此时传来断断续续的杂音，一开始还只是时不时的中断，到了后来耳返里的杂音越来越大，最后更是嗞的一声便完全安静下来。英智有些意外地抬头，熟悉的声音一下子被故障的机器切断，他触目所能感知到的世界唯余灰暗又花白的一片布景。  
他下意识地正了正自己的耳返，耳返里一片死寂，没有声音。  
英智没有犹豫，马上摘下一直戴在右耳上的耳机，耳机侧面原本表示通信状态的绿灯此刻完全暗了下去。  
英智四处张望了一下。  
他没有拿着电子地图，在这样看起来哪里景象都差不多的迷宫里也早就迷失了原来的方向感，并不能确认自己现在具体的位置。这种情况下胡乱走动反而不好，英智还是安静地站在原地。  
“英智君……”  
英智觉得好像从哪里传来了呼唤自己的声音。  
很轻微，像是被广大又逼仄的空间削弱了很多似的，听不大清楚。  
纺？  
“纺。”英智试着喊出声，周围布景用的迷宫挡板却像看不见的网一般把他的声音层层拦截住，毫无规律地扩散到各个方向去，他也完全分辨不出纺的声音是从何处传来。  
他按住自己的心口，从胸膛的起伏中感受到令人不安的心跳声。  
所幸他清楚这样的心跳声并不是什么顽疾发作的前兆，只是眼前白花花的一片，让他不自觉地有些抗拒而已。  
英智深吸了一口气，还是选择靠着墙壁坐下，他伸手向口袋中探了几下，抓住自己随身携带的小巧药瓶，以备不时之需。  
“英智君！”  
纺的声音依然没有变得更清楚一点，反而让英智更加分不清他现在到底在自己的什么方向了。  
临时搭建的布景还不至于脆弱得让他倚靠一下就倒，英智仰起头，把头轻轻靠在墙壁上，后脑传来让人不是很愉快的凉意，他心里忽然萌生出一个不讲道理的想法来。  
你不是说过，连地狱都会陪着我一起去吗。  
那就来试着找到我吧。  
……  
英智君现在在哪里。  
纺握紧了手中的电子屏幕。耳返断电，同时也失去了内置的自动定位功能，屏幕上已经看不见英智君现在所在的位置。  
用来航拍的摄影机，这个时候应该可以看到英智君在什么地方。他只愣了连一秒钟时间都不到，马上接起工作人员的线，向他们询问英智现在的具体位置。信号那端的人却表示，照片是通过航拍传达到摄影组那边的，没有办法实时传输给纺。  
手机，手机呢。纺把自己的手机摸出来给英智打电话。  
无人接听。  
纺心里萌生了什么不好的预感，像是心脏骤然被巨大的手握住一样，他又打了个电话过去，迎接他的依然是漫长的忙音，这个电话始终没有被对面接起。  
这一刻他不得不慌乱起来，一边机械地不断把电话回拨过去，一边回忆着英智君的定位没有断联以前红点标明的位置，匆匆地朝着那个方向跑去。  
如果英智君出了什么事的话……纺握紧了手机，刻意地回避掉这个可能，但身体的行动还是比思维更迫切一些，他开始喊英智的名字，想要从凝滞的寂静中得到一声回应。  
姑且也算停留在迷宫中的凪砂和日和因为俱是听从纺指挥的缘故，此时帮不上什么忙，倒是日和让纺保持冷静，他和凪砂君都会帮着纺好好找一找，不过能做到的始终效果甚微。  
他几乎是以最快的速度到了他印象中距离英智最近的地方，这一次纺再喊英智的名字的时候，便听见不知从什么方向传来的应答声。  
“纺。”  
这一声应答让纺稍微放下心来，至少英智君此刻应该是没有突然旧疾发作以致发不出声音来的。只是他也只能前进到这一步，再往前一步，他已经不知道该往哪个方向走。靠声音定位并不现实，拦住他的是曲折的重重壁防。  
“不要着急，我没事。”英智的声音变得清楚起来，“扶住墙壁。”  
纺不明所以，跟着英智说的做。他把手贴上墙面，忽然感到指间的布景面微微地颤动着，是有人在有节奏地敲击着。  
他连忙静下来，用心感受着手指之间的振幅，震动停了停，又有节奏地响了起来。  
纺忽然明白了英智的用意何在，连忙开口道，“英——”  
英智却像是知道他想说什么似的，淡淡地打断了他，让他保持安静。  
纺顺着布景板振动的频率，很快就确定了方向，顺着找过来。  
英智抬起头，纺看见他坐在地上，刚刚松了一会儿的心脏又骤然悬紧。他匆匆朝着英智这边跑过来，一下子俯下身，连连问了英智好几声是不是没事，有没有哪里不舒服。  
英智微笑着跟他说了什么，他竟然几乎听不见。耳边全是自己发慌发乱的心跳声，思维混乱一片，说话也打了好几个结。  
英智君没事吧。英智君我很担心你。一时之间想说出的话全部涌到嘴边，他却不合时宜地想起自己一直都想告诉英智君的话来，我希望无论何时都可以做离英智君最近的那个人。  
但他终归什么都没说出来。反倒是英智看到他这么慌乱的样子，笑着说我又没事，纺着什么急。  
他搭住英智的手臂，将他扶起来。英智本来脸色还算好，一站起来却有点发晕，打了个趔趄。纺不敢轻视，扶住英智的肩膀，稳住他不至让他跌倒。  
“英智君为什么不接电话呢，”纺悄无声息地叹了口气，不要这样吓我啊。”  
英智摸了摸身上的口袋，坦诚地回答纺道，应该是放在外面了，忘了带进来。  
拍摄进程被这个不大不小的意外打断了一次，负责道具设备的工作人员一连道了几声歉，重新给英智配备了一副完好的耳返，趁着再次拍摄的间隙英智把自己先前忘在外面柜子里的手机拿出来，一唤醒屏幕，果然看到好几条未接电话记录。  
“手机一打开五六个未接来电。”英智握着手机，轻轻地笑出声来，看来他还真是把纺吓得不轻。  
“其、其实也没有啦。”纺把目光移开，只是盯着旁边的地面，有些赧然地反驳。  
还好这只是摄影工作中一个不大也不小的插曲，并没有影响到他们原定要进行的拍摄工作。结束了工作后几个人从摄影棚出来，天色已经黑透了。纺提议要不要一起去聚餐，得到了在场其余两人的一致反对——当然指的是英智和日和，凪砂在这种事情上一向可以和日和算成一个人。纺不好强求，在摄影棚前的第一个十字路口和凪砂、日和两人告别。  
送别了那两人，纺转过头来问英智，英智答复道等家里的车来接他。纺哦了一声，看了看周围，问道，就是在这里等吗？我陪英智君一会儿吧。  
英智刚想拒绝，纺却碰了碰他的手臂，指指距离他们不远的某处说英智君、英智君，去那边的甜品站坐一会儿吧，夜风凉下来了，一直吹要感冒的。  
听了这样的话，英智不再多说什么，默许了纺的提议。纺跟在他身边走。  
英智想起来什么似的，忽然停下脚步来。纺没有料到英智突然停步，身体被惯性带着又往前走了几步后反应过来，他转身看着英智，有点奇怪地问英智，怎么了？  
英智沉默一会儿，说，“纺对我很好呢。”  
纺愣了一下，有些不明所以。  
“怎么了？”他问道。  
“为什么呢？”英智沉默了一会儿，问道。  
听到这个问题，纺却笑了，“当然是因为我很喜欢英智君。英智君为什么忽然这么问。”  
“嗯……没什么。”  
偶像是什么样的职业？  
偶像以贩卖希望、梦想和爱为生，互相说喜欢简直像吃饭喝水一样稀松平常，就算不把这些话当真，也不会让人觉得奇怪。  
可就算是一个谎言重复说上了一千次，再心志坚定的人也不可能毫不为之动摇，那伪装成蜜糖和巧克力模样的爱或者喜欢呢？  
就像是在他活得匆忙又莽撞的现在，偏偏有句话在流逝的时间里阻滞住了他的脚步，让他停下来，好好地想一想。  
‘英智，你最近提到很多次青叶。’  
这句话好像就不经意地扎在他耳朵里、消散不去了一样，想起来心里就会泛起一种不可名状的古怪情绪。  
真的很古怪。  
他不明白纺，既不明白纺到底是个怎么样的人，也不明白纺毫不掩饰的言语里包含着什么样的意思。  
怎么会有人一往无前，明明快要触碰到那颗跳动的心脏了又收回手。  
怎么会有人这么矛盾，明明很莽撞又保持着绝对的谦恭，看起来像是爱着他。  
英智想来想去，想不出来他心底模模糊糊又抓不住的东西到底是什么。  
归根到底，都怪敬人。  
敬人真无聊。英智总结。

09.  
纺一叩开英智病房的门，就被一头栽在床头的英智吓了一跳。他三两并步上前，尝试着把英智的身形稳住，不让他从病床上滑落下去。  
他伸手按了好几下床头的应急铃。英智脸色苍白，眼前的视线一片模糊，像是短暂地对不上焦距。  
不到几分钟的时间，医护人员便匆匆地赶进来。英智的状况是因为低血压引起的晕眩和心悸，至于低血压具体的原因还需要更加详尽的检查才能确定。负责看护的护士和纺又交代了两句，英智现在的状态并不算好，如果只是来探视他的话，不要耽搁太久。  
纺一一应下，又把护士小姐送出房门。他关上门，手还扶在门上，回过身去看英智。  
英智的脸色并不好看，似乎还是没有从刚刚糟糕的状态中缓过来，也没有要开口说话的打算。纺想了想，拿了几个洗净的水杯进来，往其中一个里面注了些冒着热气的水。他刚想拿着水杯走到病床旁边递给英智，就发现自己方才进来时因为太过慌乱而忽视掉的、几张被胡乱丢在地上的纸。  
纺把水杯往床头柜上一放，弯下腰来把地上的纸捡起来。他本想把纸按顺序排好，但那些纸上都是随意地写了些纺看不太懂的文字和代号，还有不少处涂黑废弃的标记，便放弃了这个打算，只是把它们整齐地折好。  
等到英智的视野清晰下来，眼前不再被大片大片的青黑色细花蚕食，他偏过头来向纺要自己事先嘱咐过纺要拿过来的文件。  
纺垂了垂眼眸，把装在书包里的文件袋拿出来递给英智。英智似乎是很急切地拆开文件袋，从白色的打印纸上寻找着什么重要的信息，他的眉头始终紧紧皱着，直到找到自己想要的东西才稍微舒展开。  
“是什么很严重的情况吗？”纺犹豫片刻，问出口道。  
英智露出一个胜券在握的笑容来，不甚在意地和纺说不是什么重要的事，很快就可以解决。便让纺过来，自己把接下来要怎么做一步步说给他听。  
纺认真地把英智嘱托他的事项整理成条，写在自己的备忘录里，忽然反应过来英智好像对自己问的问题产生了误解。  
“我是说英智君的身体没有关系吧？刚刚的状况看上去很严重呢。”他无不担忧地说。  
“是啊，可能马上就会死掉。”英智却信口给出这样一个答案来，笑着回答道，“所以纺要赶在我咽气之前把这件事情办好哦。”  
说不定纺出了这扇门以后就再也见不到他之类的，这样的可能性，也不是没有。  
纺却连连摇头否定英智的说法。  
有的时候，他其实觉得英智君会做一些故意自我暗示的事情，像是在等着别人哄哄他或者是夸赞他一样，与其说英智君是在真心诚意地这么想，不如说他只是把这样的语言当作他想要别人做出他想要的反应的工具。  
或许是他过多的关心引发了英智的反感，英智厌烦地挥挥手，说纺你不要管我那么多。  
他更希望纺专注于自己现在正在做的事。  
纺还不放弃似的，试图和英智争辩上两句，可是英智君最近都没怎么好好休息，刚刚的状态也很糟糕……  
“我们的合同有写明一切吧，纺可以绝对信任我。”难道是刚才那句玩笑让纺当真了吗？英智起了猜测，便说道，“我不会成为累赘，与此相对的，纺也不要过多地干预我。”  
他本想等着纺说出那句“嗯，我绝对信任英智君。”却不料迎接他的是纺短暂的沉默。  
空气中沉默的氛围一瞬间尴尬得可怕，好在纺很快地又用力地摇了摇头，说自己没有那样的意思。  
“我觉得，没有什么事情比好好活着更重要啊，在所有希望都灭绝之前。”他到底还是露出一个笑容，避重就轻地回答英智道。  
听在英智耳中却有些莫名，不知道纺何以突然又提起这么一茬来。他又不是觉得生无可恋、马上就要去自杀了。  
“知道了。”但无论如何，纺这句话总是出于好意，英智便点了点头，简短地示意自己明白。  
纺转身想要离开，又叹了口气。明明他们两个说起话来的时候也可以漫无边际地聊上很多，可似乎没有一句话能够让他们之间的感情跨越两道茧膜之间的真空层。  
“英智君、希望我怎么做呢？”他打破了沉默，却没敢向那道熟视无睹的界限迈进半步。于是他选择在真空层包围住的半径以外对英智君俯首称臣，不去尝试强硬地撕开包覆著英智君的坚硬盔甲，或许是因为纺还相信他总能等到那个人驻足、总能等到英智君看见自己一直凝视着他的身影，又或者是潜意识里回避去承认自己的付出可能只会迎来更加直白冰冷的拒绝。  
他讨厌会让人感觉到寒冷的东西。  
英智想了想，道，“希望还可以见到这样的纺。”  
纺顿了顿，说了句“好”便离开。英智若有所思地看着那道门吱呀地打开又合上，刚才还充杂着人声的病房此刻又恢复了一片沉寂。  
他知道纺绝对不明白自己说的这句话是什么意思。  
当五奇人的声名在学院中煊赫到极点，那就是他们跌落的开始。即使「Fine」在他们跌落的过程中什么也不干，那几个天才也会逐渐死在自己的爱与寂寞中，而扮演正义英雄所需要做的，却是加速这个过程，是把点燃理想的赞美和惊叹转换成令人作呕的排斥和愤恨，听起来和正义、英雄这些词毫不沾边，真像是十恶不赦的坏蛋。反派不择手段常常是因为他们消磨于不可解脱的欲望和心结，他要比寻常的反派平庸一分、逊色一分，考虑事情前先要想到的是怕自己只能活到这里。  
所以谁也不会像他似的发疯一般，从故事的伊始就要做黑暗龌龊的反派，抱着偏激的信条扮演迫不及待地要毁掉神明的腐食者。温柔善良的纺又能理解到自己几分呢？他也没指望过从纺那里得到什么理解，他绑住纺的始终是和别人并无区别的一纸合约，还有银行卡上对他来说并无意义的冰冷的数字。纺在英智君的默许下给这样的关系加了个名为友情的盖子，现在这个盖子捂不住了。  
“还有没想清楚的事？”在英智向「Fine」的其他三人透露自己一直以来的真实计划之前，敬人这样问过英智，眼镜片一反光，显得格外意味深长。  
英智斜斜地觑了敬人一眼，他始终看不惯青梅竹马仿佛看穿自己心思一般居高临下的姿态，总想找个什么机会把他呛回来。可惜现在没什么好时机，他也就此作罢。  
不愧是多年的好朋友，敬人看出了英智心里存了几分不可名状的犹豫，英智毫不掩瞒地承认了这样的犹豫，可就连他自己都察觉不到，到底还有什么刻意被自己忽略掉的重要的事。  
说不定……是想过要成为那样的人吧。英智在心里得出了一个语焉不详的答案来，这个答案他没有告诉直截了当地问自己想法的敬人，也没有告诉那个所谓的「那样的人」。  
不用躲在晦暗的角落里玩弄阴毒的谋略，不用被白色的监牢日复一日地消磨意志，是这样的一个温柔又平庸的人。  
如果生在一个普通的家庭，如果有一副健康的身体，那可能即使不用汲汲营营，也能相信一个人会单纯地对另一个人好。  
这样他就可以为了渺小却遥不可及的梦想一往无前满腔热血地前进，就不用看那么多无用又冰冷的书，不用活得匆匆忙忙，每秒都想赶在心跳停止之前做完想做的事。  
可现在的他也没有什么不好。他又告诉自己，这样的自己算无遗策、胜券在握。如果有人无法心无芥蒂地把别人的苦难踩在脚下，那先为他们塑造出青春和友情的假象就可以；如果所谓的梦想和希望都是真假难辨的假面，那用金钱人脉打造出黄金的枷锁紧紧锁住就可以。他可以相信谁呢？他只能看见自己的路，只能保证自己不会忘记在白色的监狱里看见艳丽夺目的光彩，也只明白自己即使抛弃正义抛弃坚定的立场，也不会让一直坚持的梦想变成沉默的废品。  
哪怕结局会是黯淡而失败的，他也要踩在那条行将崩溃的路上拼尽全力地试一试。  
而对于纺，英智甚至不需要逼着他表明什么态度。纺的一切反应他都能猜到，一切选择他都能明白。这家伙在自己面前信誓旦旦地说过不知道多少次，“如果英智君要做魔王，那我就做帮助魔王对抗勇士的帮手”。即使再怎么善良懦弱，再怎么满腹委屈，他是往前走一步、真相信了虚伪的天使梦境也好，是往后退一步、为了他的母亲颔首低眉忍下来做别人最忠心的左膀右臂也罢，只要把天性善良又不愿意伤害他人的纺放在一边让他自己思考一会儿，这个人形的工具就一定会真以为一切都是出自自己的心意，做出自由而心甘情愿的选择了。  
把深海奏汰交由敬人带领的「红月」处理，将朔间零支到离梦之咲学院千里之外的地方，不考虑那个不成气候又被保护起来的逆先夏目，真正要面对的劲敌便只有斋宫宗和日日树涉。  
果然，即使是知道了他真正的计划，纺也没有做出什么质问英智君的行为来。纺只是垂眸想了一会儿，便平静地接受了英智的做法，去找凪砂君和日和君，通知他们后续的演出事宜。纺的态度平静得甚至有些反常，让英智几乎一度以为，纺这个人其实比自己想象的还要冷漠。  
针对「Valkyrie」的演出十分成功。他汲汲营营那么久，终于做到了连天才都做不到的事情，大获全胜，如果忽略掉那种古怪压迫的氛围的话。从舞台上走下，英智回头望着台前的方向，有些意外地看到只有纺一个人跟在自己身后。  
“凪砂君和日和君呢？”他问。  
纺似乎在出神地想着什么，并没有听到英智说话。  
英智没有试着再去问纺一遍这个问题，那两个人显然还留在舞台上。  
真奇怪，自己应该有和日和君说过，额外的粉丝福利，演出后的签名，握手，感谢，等等环节都是多余的，一结束演出就等同于结束所有工作。  
如果那两个人是要欣赏一下自己收获的成果的话，那就让他们看吧。英智没有要去干预他们的意思，反而是停下脚步来，注视着站在自己面前一言不发的纺。让纺亲手去扼杀自己熟悉的无辜的人，纺会是什么心情呢？  
“没有关系的，纺，”他笑了笑，说出一句不知是安慰还是只是在平述事实的话，“很快就会结束了。”  
再忍一忍吧。  
舞台上。  
日和像是没有意识到谢幕的音乐已经播放终止，直到现场的观众已在学生会工作人员的安排下一个个地离开会场，他也没有从舞台上走下去。凪砂未发一言，立在他身边，大有要就这么一直陪着他站下去的意思。清场阶段，仍然有不少狂热的粉丝朝着两人挥舞自制的荧光棒和手幅，手幅上用又细又亮的小灯泡串出了凪砂君和日和君的Q版小头像。  
演出结束，全场的灯光都亮了起来。和观众席上方的灯光比起来，舞台上的灯就显得不那么炫目夺眼了。日和盯着观众席上方的灯光看，看着看着觉得刺眼，就伸出手，将手掌挡在自己眼前。  
“……怎么了？”凪砂问他。  
“没有啊，我只是在想，这灯光白得刺眼，被照亮的地方还是能看见这么多灰尘。”日和摇了摇头，把紧合着的手指分开，从手指的缝隙里露出原本被挡住的灯光来，“一个人妄想化身为光去照亮所有地方，那一定是愚蠢又不自量力的事。”  
“……那一定，不是因为日和君是光。”凪砂想了想，这么回答道。  
他的话和日和有微妙的接不上的地方，但日和似乎对这样的脱节习以为常，他没有回答凪砂，也没有说别的什么话。  
“……日和君，和光站在一个方向上。”  
日和愣了愣，突然转过身来面对着凪砂，发泄似的把他的一头蓬松的银发揉得乱七八糟，手上的动作却很温柔。  
“凪砂君，”他苦笑道，“你啊。”  
凪砂安静地睁着红宝石般的眼睛看着他。

10.  
那之后的「Fine」在很长一段时间内都保持着一种诡异的、松散而压迫的氛围。  
或许是因为他们知道自己无法再装作无辜的旁观者。自己坚持了近半年以来努力奋斗的结果，并不是生长在纯洁的土壤上，而是借着神圣的名义堂而皇之地行恶，就像是一个人被逼着扣动扳机而别无选择，但他依然是加害者一样。这些都有什么所谓呢？无论是光明正大的，还是胜之不武的，「Valkyrie」输给「Fine」是既定的事实，他们是风头无两的主角，是所有庸庸碌碌的学生都可以实现的梦想，逐渐堆满他们道路的粉丝礼物就是最好的证明。  
而越到这个关口，「Fine」的集体训练却比以前要少了。纺每和英智总结一段时间的工作时，总会提到一个问题，那就是自己已经很难联系到日和君。  
“难道我和日和君的关系就没有变好一点吗？一点都没有吗？”纺看起来有些泄气。  
他昨天去找日和君的时候，日和君正在给偶然遇上的粉丝签名，看起来温柔有耐心。他见到纺的时候却眨了眨眼，用促狭捉弄的语气说，“咦？请这位男路人君让一下路，你挡到我了。”  
“怎么想都很过分吧！”纺模仿着日和的腔调，向英智复述了一遍日和说过的话，语气里满是委屈。  
英智却不以为意，给出了一个“日和君本性如此”的答案。  
而凪砂那边，情况也没有好到哪里去。  
就纺的话来说，凪砂君的眼神越来越空洞了，甚至连自己去和凪砂君说话的时候，都常常会被无视。  
“这好像算不得什么证据，”听到纺这句话，英智说的话比听到日和的情况时多了一些，“以前他不是也经常无视纺吗？”  
他的话音里带着一种疑惑。  
“……”纺。  
“英智君这么说话太伤人了！”纺噎了好几秒，终于很努力地反击出这么一句。  
“我没有哦，”英智漫不经心道，“我觉得纺才是要……”  
纺正佯装生气地看着英智，英智话说了一半却跟突然出了神一样，没有接着说下去。  
“要什么？”纺于是追问道。  
“嗯……没有什么。”英智想了想，笑着摇摇头。  
纺十分在意，总觉得英智君藏着没有说出来的话应该不是什么好话。  
而英智想的是，就让纺不读空气吧，不读空气也很好。  
曾经不止一个人跟英智说过，他会失去自己重要的东西，这个不止里包括他在高中二年级里接触过的不少人，比如朔间零，又比如巴日和。  
“英智君早晚会把那个孩子弄丢的。”  
他记得他让纺去向日和讲明自己的真正计划以后，日和没有像以前那样尖酸又讽刺地回击他，反而难得认真地坐下来和他聊了一会儿，虽然这样的严肃认真里也充满了浓重的火药气息。交谈到最后，日和便无奈地对英智说了这么一句话。英智不明白日和说的是谁，或者说他根本也没想去搞明白过。一条卑微流浪的丧家犬，谁会去在意它究竟在吠叫些什么，或许只是在发泄自己高傲却又不得不寄人篱下的屈辱情绪而已。  
「Fine」的当家看板巴日和大人在外人看来照样是光鲜亮丽，在鼎沸的舞台上理所当然地享受着最炫目的灯光和最浪漫的粉丝的爱意，痛了累了要握着凪砂君的手充充电，钱花完了就大咧咧地找英智君要钱。  
傲慢跋扈，任性骄纵，是个十足的坏孩子。  
又是个可以被当作不会说话不会动的祭品、毫不犹豫地牺牲掉的好孩子。  
英智君这样的人不会理解什么叫感情的。日和这么说的时候语气里带着种奇怪的悲悯，像是想故意惹英智生气回嘴一样。  
什么叫感情呢，他不能体会到的「爱」又是什么呢。英智并不把感情当作是多么复杂艰深的东西，只要调动得法，那么感情就是他手中锋利的剑。他把剑砍向往下陨落的巨大洪流，他们反而回过头来爱他。  
爱是器具，爱是软肋，是随时可以被叩开的跳动的心脏，爱是盔甲。  
他不需要。  
当自己辛苦筹划一年甚至更多时间的计划终于走到最后一步，英智哪里还有去考虑那些他都不懂的眼光的心情。接下来要迎接的就是最后的舞台，一个时代的帷幕就要落下了，终结这个灰暗时代的「Fine」亦要随之迎来属于自己的终结。英智挂掉一通和日和的电话，电话那头的人前一分钟还在拖着嗓音说，“知——道——了，会在开场之前到的。”  
凪砂不知道跑到了哪里，无论怎么打他的电话也一直是无人接听。这种抓人的工作他不擅长，早就交给了纺去做。而他则替纺在后台同工作人员反复确认音响灯光的情况。纺果然不负所望地从不知道哪个地方把凪砂捞了出来，凪砂仍是睁着那双红宝石般清透的眼眸，沉静而负责地乖乖充当自己的背景板。  
英智看向纺，微微点了点头，说了声“辛苦了”。纺没有像以往那样回答他，只是以沉默来应对。  
英智没把纺这样的反应放在心上。他想转身，却又被一股不期的外力拉住了手臂，英智转身，向纺投过去一个疑问的眼神。  
“英智君请等一下。”  
纺笑着松手，掏出一个他随身携带的针线包来。  
“领结的地方掉了，英智君别动。”纺把英智按到椅子上坐下，低下头去检查他领口松脱开线的地方。  
“为什么到了现在还会出现这种问题。”英智无奈地摇摇头。  
“为了演出而准备缝制的衣服会更容易坏掉一些呢，毕竟有些舞蹈的动作会比较激烈。”纺把线穿到针孔中打好结，距离上台的时间所剩无几，已经没有把衣服脱下来交给纺缝合好的空闲了，他便安静地保持着这个姿势，暴露出自己脆弱的喉管。  
英智：“……”  
“好了好了，我可没有责怪英智君的意思。”纺摆了摆手，熟练地把线从针线包中引出来，穿好打结，刺进松脱的领结上，“但是以后记得要好好听人说话啊，总觉得英智君就算是看着我的时候，也没有真的在看我。”  
“不会有以后了吧。”英智漫不经心地接了一句。  
那双手小心地拿捏着纤细的针线，动作很慢也很稳地在布料间来回穿梭着。  
“没有吗？”纺随口接了一句，仿佛在应付英智的话，精神全都集中在那个松脱的衣领交合的位置。  
纺的呼吸喷洒在他颈项上，给人一种格外安心的感觉，英智却觉得这样的安心背后藏了种莫名的心慌，像是水从满溢的碗里倾泻流出的前一刻，像是喊出checkmate前高高举起的最后一颗棋子。  
而在他胸口薄薄的几层衣料上穿梭的那根针，随时会打破这样微妙而危险的平衡，刺到自己的喉咙上，刺进自己的心里去。  
只要他不动。英智想。  
只要自己也不动。  
因为那个人不会难过，不会伤心，不会痛，面对自己的时候不会露出除了笑以外的表情。  
是不是无论对这种人说什么样的话他都会没有感觉。  
任性又骄纵的小少爷，从小就有人无底线地满足他各种不合理的要求。  
那么这个人，也不会是对自己完全无所欲求的吧。  
纺的不确定性太大，大到有时自己都觉得操控不住他，可他又有绝对的自信，可以满足纺的所有要求。  
钱，他有。人脉，他有。权力和地位，只要纺开口，他有。  
而友情也好，真心也罢，不过是为了把这些东西摆上台面的时候不要显得太过难堪太过赤裸，而推托几回合的场面话。  
是这样的。  
所以无论说什么都没有关系。  
无论他做什么，一定都会有人在后面做他坚实有力的支撑。  
就连面前的这个人也是。  
就算自己一脚将他踢开，他也会满怀感激地抱着自己应得的恩赐和奖赏，回去过自己平庸的一成不变的日子。  
就算自己满身污秽地用沾满血渍的手握碎美好圣洁的果实，就算他要把那方棋盘上没有生命的头颅全部推到地上摔碎，毫不理解、毫无觉察的纺也一定会弯起眼睛，笑着，像所有景仰他恭维他的人一样，用不知道是真心还是假意的语调夸张地告诉他，“英智君好厉害。”  
“大功告成。”纺用剪刀挑掉多余的线头，又检查了一遍在容易松脱的地方做的加固，确定不会再出现其他问题后，将针线收回他的针线包里去。  
英智却把眼神撇开，不再与他对视。  
纺似乎是对这样的冷落习以为常了，他沉默了不到一秒，又开口道，“那……”  
“有什么事都留到以后再说吧。”英智露出一个像平常一样的微笑。  
纺歪过头，对他前后矛盾的言语有些摸不清楚，什么叫‘以后’呢？没有‘以后’，话是英智君说，留到‘以后’再说，话也是英智君说。  
“英智君。”纺用一种正式而严肃的语调，又喊了一次英智的名字。  
“怎么了？”英智停住脚步，却没有回头，只是背对着纺。  
“钱会按时打到账户上，不想退出是违约行为。”  
英智不知道为什么纺会忽然说出这样一句话来，这样的语气腔调让他觉得耳熟，纺是不是什么时候也说过这样的话？  
记不起来了。  
“嗯。”于是他回答道。  
纺将手按在帷幕上，那道幕布把真实的他们与狂热而无节制的爱隔开，仰望他们的双眼看不穿这道帷幕，也就看不出他们打扮得华丽而精致的表面之下，那些破碎不堪、沾满污秽的东西。  
他还有好多好多问题想问英智君。  
是我一直没有试着去理解过你吗。  
自以为是的青春的赞歌，被伪造出来正义的纯洁的天使。英智君一直在被这样的包装藏起来的更深更深的后面吗。  
要怎样找到这样的英智君。  
而如果从这道舞台上走下来了……  
我还有资格，留在英智君身边吗。  
“你要什么答案。”英智君却是这么回答他。  
“我给不出来。”  
……  
积重难返。

11.  
曲终，幕落。掌声和欢呼如期而至，不知道有几分是真、几分是假。  
从搭建好的舞台上走下来，纺只是觉得大脑一片空白，感到有些无所适从。他应该想些什么？从舞台上到散场后的处理事项，已经习惯在「Fine」的其他人离开舞台后参与演出的善后工作吗？一来这是他作为队长的责任所在，二来他本来也喜欢做这些事情。可现在又怎么样呢？这还是他第一次走下舞台后一身轻松、无所事事。合约约定的他的工作期限已经在他唱完最后一句歌词、踏出最后一个舞步的那刻开始宣告结束。他终于结束了这大半年的所有努力，和自己志同道合的伙伴们一起完成了一幕盛大而完美的演出，期间限定，永不重来。  
他们拿到的是完美无瑕的台本。光明击溃黑暗，正义打倒邪恶，而事实究竟怎么样，都不重要。现场的参与人员是经过学生会严格核对名单的，活动Live的现场报道、演出的结果计算、网站信息的编辑更新，都有可靠的人手负责运行。对于那些懵懂的学生来说，“「Fine」打倒了象征着邪恶的五奇人，大获全胜”就是他们所需要知道的全部事实。  
因为理亏，因为心虚，因为是自己强要求拉着英智君陪自己玩青春和友情的游戏，所以走下舞台的时候，也不敢回头望一望他。  
虽然合约上写得很清楚，纺的工作只到这最后一场演出为止，但其实还有一条没有落在合约中、却理应由纺来执行的条款。  
就是对外宣布「Fine」的解散。  
其实就算他不在这个当口站出来宣布这一消息，英智自然也会采取妥当的措施；就算英智对此袖手不问，只要「Fine」从此之后终止活动，形成了事实上已经解散的状态，那么这个组合就自然而然地寿终正寝。  
纺曾经开玩笑地和英智说过，如果有致命的伤害落到「Fine」头上，那么英智君大可以直接把站在明面上的自己推出去，承受这一巨大的打击，这样至少能让「Fine」活下来，而真正在幕后操盘的英智君依然可以完好无损。  
他现在真的要这样做了，却没有办法让「Fine」依旧能活下来。站在幕后的那个主人从来没有想过要竭尽全力地把「Fine」保留下来，即使他以后可能会重新建一个名字一模一样的组合，那也已经是和自己无关的故事了。  
这一天似乎过得格外漫长，纺回到家的时候，外面的天色已经完全暗了下来，家里空空荡荡的，妈妈不知道去了哪里，哥哥也不在家，除了他没有别人。  
在被各种繁琐事务挤满、以及舞台消耗大量体力的情况下，纺已经将近一天没有吃过东西。可能是在手工艺部的时候经常做一些织缝舞台服装工作的原因，他本来有时候就会因为动作慢或者看错图纸而忘记吃饭，习惯了这样的生活之后他倒是并不觉得难受。只是今天的情况又与以往不同，心里像是突然有什么东西崩溃了一样。  
纺脱了外套，只穿着一身单薄的衬衫，连家居服都没换，就一头栽到了床上。  
这一觉睡得久，纺是半夜的时候被冻醒的。现在的天气变得越来越冷，他睡过去的时候连被子都没盖。  
期间他一直没看手机。手机里的电话和短信应该已经爆掉了，其中大概会有一大半是来追问自己「Fine」解散的理由。可他又不能回答这些，这些是在短暂的当下还只属于自己和英智君彼此知晓的秘密。  
虽然胃还是没有感觉，但再不吃东西的话可能就真的要死了。纺睁着眼睛看了会儿天花板，昏昏沉沉地站起来，觉得头比身体还要重。  
家里应该还有点吃的东西。他这么想着，摸到厨房。他果然没记错，厨房里还储备了好些蔬菜、米面，腌制好以后就一直没时间接着处理的秋刀鱼。  
放着鱼就这么白白坏掉，太可惜了。于是他决定简单地把鱼煎出来吃掉，对付一顿过去。  
姜汁，胡椒粉，油盐。这些平常自己拿捏起来还算熟悉的调料今天却十分棘手，可能是因为屋内寒冷的原因，冻得他手指有些不太灵便，一直在发抖，胡椒粉和盐放得太多，油又放得太少。  
热油和鱼身的水碰撞，无数细小的水泡爆裂成滋滋的声音。  
说起来他很少生病，偶尔有个感冒发烧的时候，睡一觉或者晕几天也就过去了，事一多忙起来了，也感受不到什么。  
只是简单的生病发烧的感觉都会让人感到无比难受，「那个人」一直都是怎么受过来的呢。  
自己如果再早一点察觉，再早一点发现他在黑暗中的话……  
还会走到今天这样的结局吗。  
他这么想着，不免得出了很久的神。等他再回过神来，弥散在空中焦香的味道已经变成带着燥气的苦味。纺慌忙关上了火，也无法改变锅中的鱼已经变成了一团碳状物的事实。  
这种东西……没法吃吧。  
纺看着焦黑的煎鱼叹了口气。  
要重新切菜，洗锅，准备别的东西的话倒也不是不可以……  
可是水太冷了。他自言自语道，就这样吃吧。  
不会感觉到疼痛的人，没有啼哭的资格。一个人会为什么而啼哭呢？如果他能心安理得地认定自己感受不到痛苦，如果他承认自己律动的心脏、起伏的呼吸还有自我催眠式的信仰无不似别人手中的提线木偶，那么他从一开始就失去可以像小孩子一样哭泣发泄的理由。  
这样就不会难过，就不会发现掩藏在光鲜温柔的外表之下、连自己都不敢置信的爱恋和占有心。  
又焦又糊的秋刀鱼带着一种特殊的苦味，还有放了太多盐的咸味。纺却没什么感觉似的吃了下去，吃的时候还觉得无所谓，吃完了才觉得胃里翻江倒海地难受，一边想吐，一边又感到饥饿。纺模模糊糊地去找家里的可可粉，想要冲点热可可喝。家里只有他一个人喜欢热可可，上次喝完以后就一直没有买，因而他也没有找到剩余的可可粉，只找到了英智君上次送他的红茶，于是随便在杯子里泡开喝了些。  
英智君跟他说过，红茶很温和，即使空腹喝也不会让人觉得难受，他一直很喜欢红茶。  
……  
英智君骗人。  
他难受得快要动不了了。

12.  
英智睁开眼睛，惊慌感比清醒的意识更快袭击他的神志。他一下子坐起身来，眼前的视线骤然一暗，黑暗的视野里争先恐后地炸裂出无数细小的白花。  
反胃的感觉旋之涌来，他扶着床沿，撑着头休息了会儿，按响了病房的床头铃。  
片刻之后他看着手机屏幕上弹出的十几条未接来电和未读短信，从头翻到尾，没翻到他想找的人。  
英智紧紧蹙着眉头，拉开联系人列表就要打个电话出去。  
他的动作流畅，像是习惯了很多次这样的流程，但面对着屏幕上显示的“纺”时，手指却一下子僵住不动，愣了很久。  
按不下去。  
英智来不及细想，别扭地又点开了另一个联系人。  
电话很久没被接起来，英智觉得这个电话应该是打不通，他正要挂掉时，对面却忽然接听了。  
英智没空和对方寒暄，确认了对面接听之后，不等对方开口便开始说起现在的应对措施。他边思考边说给对面听。  
对面很配合，显然一直在记录。  
英智自己也不停地用手指勾画着，又确认了一遍自己这次应该没有什么遗漏的事项以后，觉得自己说得差不多了。  
“就这些，后续的措施还需要配合舆论考虑怎么造势，现在不急。你先去办吧，纺……”  
英智猛地收声。  
……  
……  
“胡来！”对面传来熟悉的呵斥声。  
“……是的，敬人。”  
英智久违地面对自己的青梅竹马服了软。  
敬人那边的声音很嘈杂，想来应该也是需要处理的事情太多忙不过来了。  
“他们都走了吧。”英智没头没脑地来了这么一句。  
“乱凪砂和巴日和的离开确实引起了很大的轰动。”敬人回答。  
“……”  
“青叶目前还是「Fine」的队长。”  
“是吗？”英智愣了好一会儿，从他醒来就没怎么波动过的感情突然像是被调动起来一样。  
他突然很想笑，喉咙里压抑的却不像是笑声，沙哑得让他自己都觉得可怕。英智有些好笑地想着。  
“他还留着干什么？”  
敬人没有应答，那边吵闹的声音更大，敬人和英智说了声“你说的事我会去办”就匆匆挂断了电话。  
英智握着手机，明明现在是演出后，他却比每次上演出舞台前还要紧张，还要累，他把白色的被子卷起来裹在身上。  
风不断地拍打着外面的窗户，现在是深秋了，天气一天比一天冷，他深知自己一换季就容易生病的体质，便安分地在医院里待了好几天，唯一一个来看他的是敬人。这是他自从「Fine」解散以后第一次见到敬人，按着敬人平常的性子，此时绝对又要像平常一样指责他这里考虑得不周全、那个步骤走得太危险，今天进了病房，却反常地没对他说教。  
英智见到敬人时显得很兴奋，好像闷了好几天的话都能像小时候一样，毫无保留、毫不顾忌地说给敬人听。  
敬人敬人，听我说啊，我站在台上的那一刻就感觉，日日树君的风采真的是非常动人啊。  
敬人敬人，我想了好几种调整梦幻祭的方案，现在的一些规则还不完善，但是如果由学生会来处理，这边这样做的话……  
敬人敬人，……  
……  
敬人用一种几乎平静无波的语调简洁地说道，“你不想说话就别说了。”  
英智一下子陷入沉默。  
敬人皱着眉头摇头，口吻中带了几分责备的意思，“无……”  
“无可救药。”他话还没有说完，就被英智接过话头来。  
敬人回看他。  
“敬人，我反倒希望我真的无可救药。”英智微微偏着点头，微笑着说。  
“最好哪一天医生敲门进来，神色凝重地跟我说，我只能活几个月了，甚至更短，那我就会用这几个月，肆无忌惮地做我想做的任何事情。  
“哪像现在啊。  
“我每走一步都要想，是不是我明天就会死，是不是我这一刻走错了，下一秒细线吊起来的巨斧就会掉下来砍断我的头颅。  
“你看，就连我现在说这些话，都是浪费时间且毫无意义的。”  
在敬人面前说这种话无疑是不明智的。  
没办法啊，心里闷得慌，即使他知道这样的情绪说出来也不能得到纾解。  
可他还是说。  
不能陷入沉默，沉默是最可怕的毒药，就像时间都停滞掉一样，就像马上要伸出手触碰到死亡一样。  
敬人没有像平常似的、贴心得几近不解人意地打断英智这些听起来有些任性的“胡言乱语”，只是默默地听他说这些，临走前让他好好休息。  
到了晚上，英智做了一个奇怪的梦。  
梦里他看到一片雾茫茫，触目所及只有空蒙而又昏暗的纯白色。这片安静的宇宙前方没有熙熙攘攘地围在他身边熟悉或陌生的面孔，只有他现在最想见的人。  
纺背对着他站立在那里，穿着那身华丽又纯洁的、仿佛象征着天使的演出服装，似乎在左右顾盼着寻找些什么。英智试着张口，却发现自己喉咙沙哑，喊不出声音。他又想试着抬起手去触碰那个跟自己之间估不清楚距离的人，却觉得自己的手臂像是灌了铅一样沉重，哪怕是稍稍动一动指节，都会发出骨骼被沉重碾碎的声音。于是他只能站在那里、动弹不得，茫然无意识地默念着没有意义的音节。  
回过头来吧，看看我。  
他醒着时候说不出口的，到了梦里依旧说不出口。  
那人还在四处张望着，他在寻找什么呢？在寻找自己吗，明明自己已经没有再接近他的资格了。  
意识到这一点的英智只是沉默。他常常会意识到自己在做梦，然后反过来利用这一点创造出自己想要拥有的梦境，可现在他发现自己操控不了这场梦境，可能是因为他本来也不期望能干涉那个人什么。  
纺却在这个时候转过身来，他的动作在目光捕捉到英智身影的一瞬间滞了一下，而后他举起手来，用力地朝着英智的方向挥了两挥。英智怔怔地看着他的面容在一片雾气的包围中逐渐清晰，纺朝着他的方向一路小跑过来，带着一股寒冷的雪气。  
他的两边脸颊冻得通红，因为方才跑过来的原因还在微微地喘着气，手却是温暖的。纺热情地抬起头来看着英智，伸出双手，把英智冻得有些僵的手紧紧地握住，捧在自己的掌心里。刚刚仿佛灌了铅一般沉重的手臂被纺的动作带着，轻易地牵动起来，英智却不觉得奇怪，甚至潜意识地觉得这是理所应当的事。  
“这样还会感觉到冷吗，英智君？”纺问他。  
英智心里气郁极了，甚至想要出言教训一下纺，明明你连你自己都已经顾不好了，还在妄想能帮助别人什么呢？这么怕冷的话，一开始就不要接近我啊？  
肌肤接触的地方不断有体贴的温度传过来，明明算不上高温，却烫得他心烦意乱，一时只想要逃离开才好。他像个控制不住自己力道的小孩子，用力地甩开那双被寒冷握红的手。  
也就这样一下子从梦境中挣脱了出来。  
英智有些迷糊地盯着昏暗的天花板，路边彻夜明亮的路灯灯光透过窗户反映在天花板上，打成几点温柔不灭的橙黄色光斑。  
纺是什么。他想。  
青叶纺是什么呢。  
这个人温柔，却像阳光终年照不到的阴影，像是永远是被雨水濡湿，散发着又潮又闷的气息。  
青叶纺是他的软肋，是他的枷锁，是站在他身前替他遮挡光明的忠实的仆从。只要记忆里最黑暗不堪的那片阴霾还没有散，这份情感就永远潮湿，永远柔软，柔软到像是熟透发烂的苹果，发现的时候已经从芯烂到皮肉，比他的病痛更像拔除不去的痼疾。  
英智伸手从床头柜上拿起自己的手机，骤然明亮起来的屏幕灯光刺得他条件反射似的闭了一下眼。他花了几秒钟的时间适应过于刺眼的光亮，然后慢慢睁开眼睛，手指点开联系人的名单，对着那个熟悉的名字看了一会儿。  
删掉吧，当作这个人没有存在过一样。  
他对着正在显示联系人目录的手机屏幕发呆，屏幕灭了又按亮，又灭了又按亮，然后放弃似的把手机往床旁边一扔。  
……这种事怎么可能说做到就做到啊。  
真正的朋友应该是什么样的。  
是信赖，是希望。  
如果说满足这些才能是朋友的话，那英智觉得他和纺一定从开始到最后都连陌生人都不是。  
他觉得，在自己没有意识到的某个瞬间，或者站在某个起点上的时候，纺一定曾经无比期待过能和「英智君」成为这样的朋友。而在纺这样想的时候，英智却为没有和他成为真正的朋友这件事感到很庆幸。  
可以心无芥蒂、名正言顺地利用他。  
人总是会盲目地对自己不熟悉的事物产生足以驾驭、足以掌控的错觉。英智在每个温和地注视着纺的时间里都无不傲慢地认为过，纺这样的人，自己见得很多，以后还会见得更多——他考虑过这个人的性格，考虑过这个人的家庭，考虑过这个人背后难以启齿的依附着自己的理由。他信他，他信纺能够和他一起去做推翻这个世界的事，他信纺的温柔和关切都是真，他不信纺可能爱他。  
永远温柔不变的表情，有点颓又不肯彻底断绝的傻气，青叶纺长得清秀又温吞，对谁都是差不多的好。可能是笑得多了，这个人连眼角都一直是有点垂下来的样子，那双眼睛、那张脸庞笑着转向他，英智于是觉得他的笑容里带着些许说不明的讨好。  
他不喜欢这种讨好，也看不透纺在想什么。  
纺其实懂他，明明和他既没有相识多年的缘分，也没有生来就让人久久移不开目光的魅力，却比其他所有人都懂他。  
所以英智才奇怪，为什么纺这么懂他，却唯独不懂自己拿他当工具。  
还是说纺早在自己认识到以前，就已经知道了自己潜意识里一直把他当朋友吗？  
纺会看得那么明白吗？  
他一定不明白吧，明白了就不会走了。  
无理取闹。他按着痛得好像快要裂开的头，脑子里第一次认同了敬人对他的评价。这可不就是无理取闹。要把纺推开的也是自己，舍不得纺的也是自己，有什么舍不得的，他想要的东西就会去争取，得不到的东西就不要。  
可他又在想，如果有一瞬间能够回到那个肆无忌惮的小时候，让他再重新拥有一次能把所有玫瑰涂成蓝色的、可以由他任性的机会，那个人有没有可能就会温柔地包容自己这种任性，有没有可能就会无奈地苦笑着摇摇头，把那些刀子一样的语言都当成气话。  
就只要那么一个瞬间就好了，如果只是这种轻微的动摇的话……  
绝对不算后悔。

13.  
纺本以为自己会在不住震动响铃的邮件和未接电话声中醒来，他睁开眼，耳边却一片寂静，家里没有人。  
他挣扎着从床上爬起来，脑子睡得蒙蒙的，太阳穴突突地疼，反应都好像要比平常慢半拍。纺找到了自己的手机，屏幕却始终暗着，打不开。他料想昨天晚上可能不断地有邮件和电话打进来，把手机的电给耗空了。  
几点，自己是不是已经起晚了。纺揉了揉眼睛，眼前的景象还是一片模糊。说起来这几天大概太忙，无暇分心顾及其他的事，现在他才后知后觉地发现，自己近视的度数应该是比之前又有加深。  
先前他不怎么戴眼镜，一时间就把眼镜放在哪里给忘了。纺在房间里找了找，没有找到。他又绕到客厅去看墙壁上的挂钟，早上五点二十七，比他平常起床准备做便当的时间还要早很多。  
上午的课和平常没有什么区别，唯一不同的是原本英智的那个座位今天整个上午都是空着的。有好事的同学凑上来偷偷向纺打听昨天的演出以及英智的去向，纺只是全部推说不便直接说、或者自己其实对这些也不甚了解。  
偶像，或者说一切靠贩卖梦想和希望为生的职业，永远不怕成为众人讨论的中心。可明明身处这样说不清道不明的漩涡中心又只能缄默其口的时候，越是万众瞩目越有一种撕裂般的孤独。无所不知走到极点就是一无所知，纺忽然觉得自己好像能够深刻地领会到英智君的感受。为什么有时候那家伙明明呆在学校无事可做也不愿意早早回家去，就像是没有什么地方可以完全接纳自己一样。  
午休时间，纺像平时一样去图书室执勤。他走进图书室，目光习惯性地去寻找某个位置，那个位置上坐了一个正在聚精会神读书的学生，并不是他熟悉的拥有一头银白色长发的人。  
凪砂君和日和君……也不知道那两个人去哪里了。  
他觉得有一种说不清道不明的难受蔓延到全身，很难理清楚那是种什么样的感觉。但是现在不做点什么的话，只会让他更加难受。纺趴在桌子前休息了一会儿，便开始整理桌子上的借书卡。  
“纺……纺君！”女生的声音。  
纺抬头，疑惑的目光撞上了他面前陌生的女学生。她抱着三四本书，有些忐忑地看着坐在咨询台的纺。  
“我还是第一次这么近距离看到纺君呢，啊，好紧张好紧张。”女生的脸微微泛红，视线也不自然地向下移了移，像是要刻意避开纺的目光，“不不不，这么亲昵地喊您实在是显得失礼……嗯，青……”  
“不用不用，被叫名字的话，我反而觉得会稍微自在一些。”纺摆了摆手，有些无奈地笑道。  
不过为什么会有女孩子，他记得偶像部是不招收女生的来着……  
“啊，我、我是隔壁声乐科的！”女生意识到自己的冒失，于是主动自我介绍道，“我来帮偶像部的学长辅导他们组合的乐器演奏。”  
“已经向门老师提交过申请表了！”她从校服外衣的口袋中拿出一张类似通行证的东西，朝纺晃了一晃，露出了一个不好意思的笑容。  
纺能够判断得出，这应该也是梦之咲学院中「Fine」的粉丝。虽然平时学院中各个科之间的往来并不紧密，但作为学院主心骨的偶像科对于其他科系学生还是有很大影响的，其中就包括各种公开演出时可能会吸引来的隶属其他科的粉丝。  
就比如目前这个女生，原本是打算帮助她在偶像科的学长忙完乐器演奏指导以后，再趁机到纺所在的班级找他的。只不过来图书室借乐谱合集的时候凑巧先遇到了纺。  
“从我这边，是很难问出「Fine」解散的原因的哦。”纺似乎知道女生想问什么一样，还没等她开口，便主动回答道。  
“如果问这个问题会让纺君为难的话，那我不会问的。”女生虽然言语中流落出一点失望，但这本来也是她预期之中的答案，因而她也没有紧接不舍地追问，“如果是可以对外公布的原因，那也用不着等到被人这样反复追问了。”  
纺不知道该如何回答她，只好笑了笑，道了声抱歉。  
不过女生很快振作了起来。她把抱在怀中的书放在咨询台上，从随身携带的背包里掏出了一个包装精美的礼物盒。  
原本是打算之后找到纺的教室后才送给他的礼物，既然正巧在图书室遇到了，那她也就不再多跑一趟了。  
“是我们声乐科好几个喜欢纺君的人一起送的呢，”她说着说着，又脸红起来，刚捋顺的话也变得有些磕绊，“请、请纺君务必收下！”  
纺不便拂却来自粉丝的心意，道了声谢便收了下来。  
怀着对自己喜欢的人的祝福，那女生意犹未尽地走了。纺看了看时间，这个时间绝大部分学生都已经吃完了午饭，食堂也差不多到了关闭的时间。从上午最后一节课上完以后他就觉得身上没什么力气，但是既然还没有累到要昏倒的程度，也就这么扛下来了。不过为了下午的课考虑，他还是打算去便利超市买点面包作为对体力的补充。  
等他重新回到图书室时，放在桌上那个礼物盒的旁边多了一支热烈抢眼的红色玫瑰。  
难道是刚刚那个女生又折回来送的吗？  
但这样想，好像也太自恋了一些。  
距离下午上课还有一段时间，他坐下来打开礼物盒，里面堆了各式样手工制的饼干，小礼物，还有几张明信片和贺卡。  
一张。  
「祝纺君幸福。」  
第二张。  
「为什么？」  
问号后面附了一个红笔画上的心碎的表情。  
三张。  
「回来吧，我们在等青叶君。」  
粉丝的心意。  
原来他也是被爱着的吗？纺看着这些堆积起来的礼物和贺卡失笑。  
那事情好像也还没有坏到救不回来的地步。  
只不过红色的玫瑰太晃眼了，他拿着那枝花愣了一会儿。  
原本他这个星期在图书室的执勤只有中午午休前后的这段时间，但他放学刚准备回家的时候，却收到了来自莲巳敬人的短讯。敬人那边还有一大堆学生会的事，本来他打算下午趁着自习课的时间处理完就到图书室，但临时又有人多提交了几个梦幻祭的企划案，需要他一一审核过去。敬人于是便拜托纺帮他替一下放学到闭校这段时间的图书委员工作。  
纺放学后原本就没什么其他安排，便答应了下来。  
图书室有一批无故丢失的索书号一直没有补上，学院采购的新书还压在进货时装载的纸箱中。要将它们一本本编好索引码，再分门别类地归位到匹配的书架上，着实是一件繁重的工作，偏偏图书管理的工作长期以来都面临着严重的人手不足问题，很少有人愿意耐下心来做这种繁琐又枯燥的差事，仅剩下来的几个人又都是挂个名不做实事的主儿。纺在忙着「Fine」的演出工作时顾不上图书委员的工作，这些工作便都积了下来。  
纺本来想着先把遗失的那批索书号编上，再统计是否有因此丢失未被归还的图书。不料这项工作听起来容易，工作量却是不可想象地大。他好不容易核对清理完几个列序的书目，忽然觉得室内的灯光格外地亮。纺揉了揉眼睛，朝窗外看去，发现天已经完全暗了下来。他连忙确认了一下时间，忽然发现自己不知不觉地已经错过了闭校的点。  
整理了那么久的图书，确实让他感觉有些头晕眼花的。纺按了按额头上太阳穴的位置，绕着图书室走了几圈。他确认了图书室内没有其他因为读书而过了时间仍然滞留于此的学生后，便打算先离开图书室一段时间，在校园内走一走，缓解一下这种因为长时间忙来忙去而感到眩晕的不适感。  
夜晚的梦之咲学院空空荡荡的，看上去一个人都没有。秋天的夜空寒冷而晴朗，月光比任何一天都要明净清澈，即使不用打手电，也能毫不费劲地看清楚脚下的道路。纺走了几步，觉得风不住地顺着衣服领子往里灌，便不自觉地往把校服外套合得更紧了些。  
他只是漫无目的地闲逛，并没有明确的该去哪里的概念。这段时间，梦幻祭制度的运行愈发成熟，学院里也有不少空闲的场地被学生申请用来作搭建舞台之用。大型正规的梦幻祭通常是由学院统一规定舞台并组织搭建，非正规的梦幻祭显然没有这样的待遇，向学生会申请场地以及借用搭建器材就成了常事。  
“…、……”  
远远地传来有人高声念着台词的声音，断断续续的，听不清楚，但莫名有种高调的感染力，纺忍不住朝那个方向走去。  
夸张的语调，悦耳的声音，那人站在搭建尚未完成的舞台上，左手按住胸口，银色的长发被皎然的月光镀上一层淡蓝色的光辉。  
他有些吃惊地看着眼前的这一幕。  
月光，纷飞的玫瑰和……白鸽子？  
“……朝着斜前方，突刺跨进的勇士啊。”他这样说着，却朝后撤了一步，微微垂下头来，对着虚无的前方露出悲悯又庄重的表情，右手在身前划出一道弧线，仿佛皇帝对他恭敬的臣子做出恩赐。他极漂亮地做出一个手势，白色的鸽子翅膀从不知何处冒出来，舞台上满是扑棱棱翅膀飞动的声音。  
“日日树……君？”纺低声地念着这人的名字。他站在舞台下，和那人之间的距离遥远得像是任何一个台下的观众和台上的偶像。日日树涉却仿佛能听到他说话似的，他朝着台下轻轻眨了眨左眼，而后消失在羽毛和花瓣交织起来的空气中。  
纺的目光追随着台上的人，一下子落了空，他下意识地向着舞台上张望，寻找这道消失的身影。  
“遵循召唤而来，谨从吩咐，我是您的日日树涉。”  
涉却微笑着，一下子出现在纺的面前。曾经站在学院顶峰的魔术师此时右手虚虚地按在左胸上，恭敬虔诚地向纺行了一个优雅而庄重的礼节，吓得纺一下子往后倒退了两步。  
“青鸟先生一副被戏弄了的样子，真是好骗。”涉哈哈大笑，将自己的右手往空中抬起，食指和中指微微弯曲，方才还在一劲儿扑腾翅膀的鸽子顺从地飞到他手上停住，用喙不住地梳理着自己的羽毛。  
“对……对不起。”纺讷讷开口，莫名其妙却冒了句抱歉的话出来，“我不是有意要打扰日日树君。”  
他只是刚才觉得日日树涉的表演十分精彩，这才忍不住一直看下去。  
“我吗？”涉却笑了起来，“我正在模仿一个大获全胜却因此感到悲伤的人，很矛盾吧。”  
“日日树君的意思，我不明白。”纺茫然地摇了摇头。  
“不明白的事物才有去研究的价值。如果一个人可以站在抽身事外的立场上，那是因为他幸免于被多余的感情牵绊住，还是因为感同身受，以至于无话可说呢？青鸟先生是哪一种呢？”涉露出一副若有所思的表情。他随意地将托着的鸽子移到自己身前，用随身携带的手帕将不安分地乱动的鸽子整个盖住，方才活蹦乱跳的鸽子骤然消失，鲜艳盛开的红色玫瑰花稳稳当当地落在纺胸口的校服口袋中。  
“青鸟先生来告诉我吧。”涉笑着看纺，做出一个邀请的动作。  
“……”纺没有说话。  
涉却不着急，只是保持着微笑的表情和邀请的姿势。  
“我可不知道日日树君想要从我这里找寻到什么答案。”纺的表情很平淡，他顿了顿，又问道，“日日树君希望我怎么做呢？”  
从面前这个人的身上，涉看不出丝毫惶恐或者战战兢兢的情绪。虽说他并不了解「Fine」内部的成员之间是如何相处的，该说是不愧和那位高高在上的天祥院君相处了这么久吗？哪怕现在的关系坏到千疮百孔了，总还是有那么一两处合拍的。  
“刚才的剧本，光凭我一个人演不出来啊，还缺一名完美的「小丑」，我觉得青鸟先生很适合这个位置。”  
“我吗？”纺有些惊讶。  
“嗯。”涉笑眯眯地点头。  
“水火不容的「Fine」的成员和五奇人？”纺接着质疑。  
“嗯。”  
“和日日树君相比的话，我不是毫无用处吗？”纺有些无奈地摇了摇头，“这里也并没有欢呼呐喊的群众，童话故事已经结束了，留在舞台上也已经没有意义了吧。”  
“怎么会呢？”涉否定了纺的说法，“我可是坚信，为寻求「幸福」而走出的每一步，都有其意义。”  
纺低下头来，没有说话。再等他反应过来时，他已经跟着涉走上了这座无名的舞台。  
涉并不要求纺按着自己的指示动作，只要他配合着自己的台词即兴做几段合适的演出。临场发挥，也算是偶像应当具备的良好素质之一。纺自认自己各项能力都只能算平平，至少没有什么能吸引到像日日树涉这样的天才注意的地方。虽然哪怕连巴日和那样的傲慢贵族都时不时对纺的能力表现出超出预期的赞叹，纺却始终没有真正把这些话放在心上。  
舞台尚未搭建完成，光秃秃的，显得格外简陋，月光就是唯一的打光器。涉背对着他，像先前那样，无论是否有观众，都像是在精心营造一场精美别致的演出。  
纺看着那道背影，忽然想问一个问题，这个问题他在不久的之前也曾想问过另一个人。  
我做出什么样的动作才能配合你。  
又要追多远，才能追赶得上你。  
这时他才真正听清涉从嘴中吐出的台词。  
“做我的盾牌吧，永不逃避，永不背弃，”  
“做我的棋子吧，朝着斜前方突刺跨进的勇士。”  
纺有些无奈，心里又苦又酸的，说不清是什么样的滋味。他几乎就要用颤抖的嗓音故作轻松对涉说，不要故意模仿英智君的声音来戏弄我啊，涉的表情却专注而认真，丝毫没有这样的意思。  
不要把这个身影看成英智君。  
是他想太多，从头到尾都是他一个人想太多。纺顺着台词，模仿着任何一个恪尽职守的骑士，单膝弯曲，向着他的皇帝俯首。  
身体好沉重。  
他几乎有一种又回到那个万众狂欢的舞台上的错觉。被欢笑的眼泪和热烈的情绪裹挟着接受没有火焰的最终审判的，是被台下期待的目光们照耀着的每一个人。所有私心和爱意，痛苦和了然，都在梦幻的光与声里无所遁形，暴露得多么尴尬，多么措手不及。  
“请你化身为剑，作为我骨骼的支撑；”  
好，我会的。他想。  
“请你敲碎脊骨，打磨我锋利的爪牙。”  
只要你告诉我，我就一定会这样做的。  
“我于此等待，虔诚善良的你。”  
“英智”微笑着向纺伸出手，纺看着面前模糊不清的脸庞，顺从地走上前去。可他一下子又离自己很远了，他背对着舞台的外沿，像一片轻飘飘的羽毛一样朝地面落了下去。  
纺顿时大吃一惊，他跨出两步，想要伸手去拉住那个坠落下去的人，那张微笑着注视他的面孔却瞬间消失在他眼前。  
“英……日日树君！”他急切地喊出声，面前却一个人都没有，无论是在月光的倒影里显得摇摇欲坠的英智君，还是真实站立在他面前的日日树涉。  
“在说再见的时刻到来之前。”  
有人轻轻地说了这么一句。  
纺不知道那声音是从何处传来，一下子觉得心中一片清澈，像是想清了什么郁结已久的事，紧绷的心情直到刚刚为止才得以松懈，他的意识终于能够停下来，就这样好好地休息一会儿。  
……  
“咦。”纺睁开眼，有点回不过神，眼前的景色不断往后退，喉咙好难受啊，感觉被勒得要窒息了，他这是在被谁揪着衣服领子往后拖吗，手段还这么粗暴不温柔。纺挣动起来，身后正拖麻袋一样拖着他的人察觉到他的挣扎，松了手。  
纺摇摇晃晃地从地上站起来，就看见逆先夏目冷淡地看着他，眼神里还带着点愤怒，也可以说是嘲弄。  
“醒得真是时候啊前·辈，不然我就要直接拖着这样的前辈从楼梯上一路带下去了，”夏目抱着手臂冷笑，“指不定会受很多伤呢，可惜我错过了这么好的机会。”  
“咦咦咦！太狠心了啊小夏目！”纺非常吃惊，“不可以这么暴力！”  
“闭嘴。”夏目皱眉。  
“「纺哥哥」可不要多想什么。”他想了想，又补了一句话，“要不是涉哥哥拜托我照顾一下你的话，我就算路过纺哥哥的尸体也不会多看一眼的哦。”  
纺张嘴还想说什么，一看到夏目的眼神，就讪讪地把话咽了回去。  
两个人一前一后地进了夏目常年蹲守的秘密据点。  
夏目没有试图和纺说话。  
“小……嗯，夏目君啊，其实……”纺坐在据点的沙发上，好不容易下定决心开口。  
夏目凉凉地看了他一眼，眼神里写满了“不准跟我说话”这几个字。  
“……”纺继续沉默，呆坐在那里，也不知道该干什么。  
夏目还是穿着他常穿的那身魔术师的白大褂，在他呆惯了的实验台前拿着几个试管忙忙碌碌地，不知道在干什么。纺愣着没事就看夏目，他发现夏目的白大褂非常干净，又不免觉得奇怪，夏目君常常要捣弄各种各样的试剂液体，是怎么保持白大褂都不脏的呢？  
还有还有，他还以为前不久他作为「Fine」的成员击败了夏目君心爱的奇人哥哥，夏目君说不定现在恨得想要杀了他，没想到夏目君看到自己就这么直接晕过去的样子还愿意收留自己，夏目君真是好心……  
“不要一边看着我一边笑得那么奇怪，”夏目突然停下了手里的动作，不满地转过身瞪着纺，“像变态一样。”  
“我有吗？”纺摸了摸自己的脸，奇道，“夏目君都没有回头，是怎么看到我的表情的呢？”  
“我可是魔术师，能察觉到这点小事情是很正常——”夏目难得露出了有点自豪的表情。  
“原来那里有一面镜子！”纺看向实验台后一面不起眼的正在反光的镜子，不禁惊讶地喊出声来，打断了夏目说的话，“这不就像作弊一样吗，夏目君好狡猾！”  
夏目后悔了。  
他就不应该一时发善心，被涉哥哥稍微拜托了一下就心软地“收留”这个自己怎么看都不过眼的「Fine」的前队长。  
虽然是因为在这么晚的学院里，日日树涉一时除了他也找不到其他人的缘故。  
“咦，夏目君为什么一下子不说话了。”纺也不知道是真没反应过来还是怎么样，有些不解地看着夏目，他的表情在看到夏目的目光以后由茫然转变成了慌乱，“等、我……我又说错什么了吗？”  
夏目依旧没有回头，纺看向那面擅自泄露了小魔术师情绪的镜子，从镜子中也只能看到夏目垂下去的头，赤红色的刘海把他脸上的表情遮挡得严严实实的，看不出端倪来。  
“说到狡猾，我可比不上「纺哥哥」吧。”沉默了好一会儿，夏目忽然说。  
“……？”纺愣了一下，没反应过来夏目在说什么。  
“「纺哥哥」还真是擅长以卵击石。”夏目轻轻地笑出声，“站在学院的顶点，用这种卑劣的手段取得胜利以后，就真以为自己天下无敌了？”  
“这么想要讨好他吗？被这么无情地抛弃，以后还想做他的狗吗？”  
纺垂着头，没有说话。  
“还是说你觉得那个皇帝会因此对你感恩戴德？牺牲自己多么伟大啊，总会有人知道这些，总会有人会被感动得潸然泪下，然后前辈就从这样的感动和没有意义的眼泪里面寻找满足感。”  
“前……”  
“不是这样的哦，夏目君。”纺摇了摇头，轻轻打断了夏目的话。  
“不是这样的。”  
夏目靠在实验桌上，目光冷淡地看着他。  
“因为我很爱英智君啊。”纺笑着说。  
知道那个人不在，知道那个人听不到，他的心情还是这样无所顾忌地向外散发着。  
“被当作垃圾丢掉……什么的，真的是很丢脸，也很难堪。”纺揉了揉眼角，脸上的笑容却仍然保持着没有消却的样子。  
“可即使现在跑到他面前，我也只会说出我喜欢他之类的话吧。”  
房间里一时死寂，连呼吸的声音在这片死寂中都显得那么清晰而不协调。纺没有抬头，没有像任何时候一样小心翼翼地观察同他说话的对象的表情——像他十几年来习惯的伏低做小的态度一样。  
事实上就算他这么做了，也时常会说出一些惹人生气的话，也无法把他和那些生动鲜活的脸孔之间的距离拉得更近一点。  
夏目听着，最后只是阴沉着一张脸说知道了。  
纺低着头，头顶忽然一暗，一个毛绒绒的东西从天而降，正砸在他的怀里。  
一个猫咪形状的抱枕。纺有些发愣，抬头去看夏目。  
“哼，失误了。”夏目把头一扭，眼神顺势落在别处，“本来打算直接砸在前辈的头上。”

14.  
英智推开学生会室的门时，站在办公桌前的敬人听到了响动，转过头来看着他。  
“你在忙什么呢，敬人？”英智问。敬人没有像平常一样坐在办公椅上皱着眉头看策划书，没有在打电话也没有在整理文件，只是对着办公桌上的一个很大的纸箱子发呆。  
“整理出了一些以前留下来的资料，我想这些东西还是尽快销毁掉比较好。”敬人回答道，“但这些资料里有不少和「Fine」的活动相关的文件，其中不乏一些很有创意的策划案。”  
很有创意？  
听到这些话的英智感到有点好奇，毕竟这些事之前都不是由他负责的。  
英智于是很感兴趣地凑过去，敬人把方才提到的那份策划案交给他。  
排版工整的策划案封面上简洁地列了策划案的名称，提案人，草拟日期一类信息，英智的目光在落到封面上的一刻，心里萌生出种被火舌燎了一星子的感觉。  
这份策划案他还挺熟悉的。  
是纺做的Wonder Game的策划。  
封面上负责人的签名也是他熟悉的，青叶纺的签名。  
他记得那时候无意中看到过纺一笔一画写得认真又清秀的名字，就无意中提了一句纺你这样不行，以后你经常要做给粉丝签名的事情，还是赶紧练练自己的签名比较好哦，至少要签得快一点吧。  
纺听了深以为然，于是开始练自己的签名。  
做Wonder Game策划的时候，纺新练的签名刚刚成型，他就在策划书的封面上签了一个。纺拿着笔想了会儿，又在自己的签名最后认真地添了一只可爱的小鸟。  
英智拿着这份策划案想了一会儿，和敬人说，你们不都是图书委员会的成员吗，找个时间把这些文件全部交给纺吧。  
敬人眯着眼睛看他。  
英智说完这句话，内心就有点后悔。  
何苦，何苦如此。英智在心里叹气。  
一边不想再跟他说话，一边又想看看他现在过得怎么样。  
敬人神色深沉地推了推眼镜。  
“刚分手的情侣也就是这样了。”敬人只说了这么一句话，赶在英智摔上门之前步履沉稳地走出了学生会室。  
英智知道纺不是会碍于尴尬的情面扭扭捏捏的人，如果文件里有问题的话，他一定会非常不读气氛地直接推开门来找自己。  
抱着这样的想法，英智难得很耐心地在学生会室呆了一天。  
他坐在办公桌前面，最后学生会室里只剩下他和一个战战兢兢的学生会成员。  
“今天的事情还没有做完吗？怎么留到现在。”  
英智决定合理地关切一下这位明明没有事做却装作很忙碌样子的成员。  
“不不，我这份企划还没……”这位成员很慌。  
“你从刚刚开始已经把那份企划书拿在手里翻了三遍了。”英智好心地提醒他。  
“我，不……”假装忙碌的学生哭丧着脸。  
学生会长没走，他不敢走啊。  
“没事，你回去吧，我只是想多留一会儿。”英智笑。  
那人道了几声谢谢，匆匆收拾了东西便回去了。  
走之前还很贴心地帮英智带上了门。  
英智看着那扇紧闭的门发呆。  
……  
想想也是。  
英雄的赞美诗早就落幕了，鲜花和灯光都已经褪色了，观众也心满意足地散场了，哪有演员还留在舞台上纠缠不清的呢？  
效率至上主义者、学生会长天祥院英智，难得不那么效率一次，也不那么冷酷一次，不是运筹帷幄好整以暇，只是漫无目的、又空虚又无聊地坐在这，等一道吱呀的开门声，等一个发生的概率微乎其微的未来。  
他觉得自己现在在做的这件事很不理智，很没有道理。退一万步说，就算这道门叩开了，自己又会怎么样呢？  
如果那个人叩开这扇门，英智想。  
如果真的发生了这样的事，那自己一定会放下所有的坚持和长久的缄默吧。如果那个温柔的家伙再在自己面前露出哪怕一丝悲伤的、向往的、或者恳求的情绪，自己一定会停下来回头跟他说，你来追上我吧，我怎么会不等你。  
我不会再推开你了，你是世界上唯一能为我带来幸福的青鸟。  
那扇门他已经不会再锁上了。  
可其实那个人也不会再叩开它。  
纺始终没有来过。  
敬人把那一个纸箱的与原「Fine」有关的文件交给纺以后，纺第一反应是吃惊。  
敬人还在琢磨该怎么开口。  
这是英智让他送过来的，如果有什么有问题的地方，你可以去找找他，这个家伙现在其实非常十分想见你……之类。  
于是他开口道：“这些……”  
“都是以前的文件吗？竟然有这么多！”纺一幅震惊的神色。  
敬人：“……”  
青叶看上去状态很不错嘛。  
“这些东西还是销毁掉比较好吧，流传出去的话影响可就很不好了。”  
纺从椅子上站起来，伸手拿起纸箱里叠在上层的几张纸，他匆匆地看了几眼，随手拿起旁边的笔，在纸页的左上角做了些敬人看不懂的标记。  
“没关系，交给我来处理吧，”纺向敬人露出了一个微笑，“还有什么事吗，敬人君？”  
敬人犹豫了一下，开口道，“英智他……”  
“啊，我刚刚把这个星期来借书的学生的名单拿出来准备整理，”纺忽然想起来了一件事，“今天看来是整理不完了，可以麻烦敬人君来帮忙吗？”  
敬人见他这样，知道已经没必要和他说英智的事，就答应了纺。  
冬天渐渐冷了。  
梦之咲学院的风气好像改善了一些，又好像什么都没有变一样。  
学生会长又断断续续地生过几次病，纺却没有再去看过他。  
如果说谁先主动谁就会输的话，那纺面对英智的时候肯定是无一例外的输家。  
先和对方说话的是他，先把对方当朋友的是他，可是除了朋友以外……  
先动心的呢？  
先动心的也是他。  
纺从来不觉得自己能真正理解英智，只是觉得自己参与了一场神圣又郑重其事的名为青春的游戏。他也不觉得自己能和英智君做到什么真正的心意相通，偏偏在“没有必要再去找对方了吧”这件事情上，他和英智达成了一种惊人的默契。就这么拖下去吧，他们心照不宣地想，反正现在也没有什么好办法。  
双方都若无其事地捱日子。  
好像捱着捱着就再也不会有事一样。  
至于说不清楚的，到底是友情，是爱情，还是别的什么不能说出口的东西，又有什么所谓呢？反正都过去了。  
纺把最后一叠文件放进火里，看着它们被烧卷了边。白纸黑字分明承载的文件恪尽职守地记录着他们和各种各样的人作下的约定，那其中一定也夹杂着种种纯净或肮脏的东西，如今它们都混在一起，被大片大片的焦黑色吞噬，变成火焰中的灰烬。  
这样就好。  
这样就好了。  
只有不光明才畏惧光明，只有黑暗才会逃进更深的黑暗，为此付出的一切代价，包括他自己都是有罪的，可恨的，谈不上怜悯谅解，不过就是活该。  
他看着那片再也辨认不出字迹的火焰，有些冷漠地这么想着。  
远远地不知道从什么地方传来钢琴的声音，圣诞将近，有人在反复地练习为了祝祷和感谢而奏响的圣歌，像他小时候听过很多次的一样，悠扬又空灵。  
神会救赎所有人。  
他沉默地听着，忽然觉得有种说不出来的难受。  
不会疼的，他在对疼痛的感知上麻木到极点，自己都觉得自己像是怪物了，所以一定不会感觉到疼的。  
会疼的是什么地方。  
在痉挛的胃吗，不在啊。  
被烟尘熏得流泪的眼睛吗，也不是。  
没有哪里在疼。  
可他还是一副承受不住痛楚的模样，屈下身来蹲在地上，大口地喘着气。  
他连是什么把他沉重地压倒、卑微地匍匐在地上的东西都不知道，谁能告诉他吗？这是什么感觉啊，他不明白。  
那一定是连无所不知的英智君也没法告诉他的答案。

15.  
纺这段时间就没正常吃过饭，连坐在图书室的桌子前，正在誊抄书库新进的书籍细目的时候晕倒了都毫无知觉，最后还是被敬人送到医院。  
但送到医院，也实在是……太麻烦敬人君了。  
明明学校里就有保健室，敬人君大可直接把他扔到保健室听佐贺美老师唠叨一顿。  
纺把这样的想法说给了敬人听。  
“没有关系。”敬人却很大方地摆了摆手，表示纺的想法完全是多余。  
“我很擅长处理这种情况。”他说。  
纺也不知道敬人说的“这种情况”是指自己晕倒这件事，还是把人拖到医院这件事。等他看清楚周遭的设施布置以后，他觉得应该是后者，这家医院是英智君一直住的那一家。  
连他现在被按在这里住院，手续也是托英智办的。  
纺坐在床上想了半天，还是觉得有些事应该向敬人问清楚。  
“敬人君，我想问你一个问题，……”  
敬人摇摇头，示意他不用再问。纺刚想接着说什么，敬人却给了他一个心照不宣的眼神，那眼神的意思是，没事，我明白。  
纺头上冒出一个问号。  
敬人君明白了什么？为什么他不明白。  
和一脸茫然状况外的纺相比，英智现在心情却是十分复杂。他从来没想过自己有一天去医院竟然是为了探病，被探的那个人还是纺。  
纺倒是很自若。还生怕英智看不见他一样，笑着冲他挥了挥手。  
“我还以为英智君再也不会想看到我了呢。”  
本来是这么打算的，如果不是敬人存心给他捣乱的话。英智在心里默默接上纺的话，想起先前和自己那个青梅竹马令人气闷的对话。  
“我可不知道青叶家人的联系方式。”敬人振振有词。  
“这不是你把第一联系人留成我手机号码的理由。”  
英智感觉自己心很累。敬人这家伙绝对是故意的，他才不信敬人的鬼话。  
可其实如果他不想来的话，他完全也可以选择不来，哪怕他随便打个电话找个人，都一定能推脱掉这种把他毫无防备地直接推到纺的面前的机会。其实他不是没有过这个想法，但这个想法却在出现的转瞬间，就被他下意识地否定掉了。  
至于否定掉的理由……  
等他反应过来的时候，自己已经站在了那间病房的门口。  
算了，算了。他在心里相当无奈地想。  
自讨苦吃。  
“还要英智君亲自来看我，真是麻烦了。”  
纺这样说道，说完他还弯起一个笑容来，又温和又客气。  
英智原以为，自「Fine」解散以后第一次看见纺，场面应该会很尴尬，可其实没有他想象的那么僵。  
他一开始还觉着有些惊讶，反应过来原因以后却觉得又有些好笑。  
因为纺这个人，原本就不会读空气啊。即使有尴尬，也总是会被他不动声色地化解掉。他只是不清楚，纺这样无声无息地化解掉尴尬的场面，到底是他无意中做到的，还是有意为之。  
“唉，自讨苦吃呢。”纺又自言自语似的添了这么一句，这时候他的脸上却不是微笑着的，而是一种类似于失落、或者郁闷的表情。  
他的表情看在英智眼里，实在是让人觉得非常烦闷。  
纺说的话刻意省略了主语，英智便理解不到纺其实到底想表达的是什么意思。  
你还在笑，你笑什么呢？你现在的情况很好是吗，我来看你是自讨苦吃？你落到这种境地是自讨苦吃？还是你一开始遇见我就是自讨苦吃？  
英智想了想，竟然觉得这几种解释各有各的道理，他也不能把纺掰过来，一句话一句话问明白纺想说的到底是什么意思。  
这个时候他才发现，明明两个人曾经度过这么漫长的一段亲密的时光，他仍然不能说真正了解纺是一个什么样的人。  
当然，这段时间可能对于纺来说也不算什么吧。他温柔善良，又热情真诚，一定也曾经陪伴过很多人，走过很长的一段路。  
而自己呢。  
在……对纺说出彻底抛弃他的那番话之前，有尝试着去了解他吗。  
有去试着听过他内心的声音吗。  
没有吧。  
为什么，明明只是看上去一眼就能看穿的，区区的纺而已。  
两个人面对面地坐着，一句话都没有说。这种情景莫名地让人有些眼熟，英智和纺两个人刚认识的时候，他们之间原本就是没什么话说的。只是那时纺会绞尽脑汁地想一些话题，英智又愿意接话，聊着聊着便亲近起来了。  
现下两个人的位置有了微妙的对调。  
英智实在是不知道时至今日，他和纺还能有什么好说的。  
“英智君和敬人君正在逐渐接管学校中的事务吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
为什么纺要问这个呢？  
不。英智把这句话在自己脑中转了一转，把握不住这句话究竟是显得生疏还是亲昵，便没有说出口。  
你有什么要求，我都可以尽量满足你。  
这么说可以吗？  
不行啊，听起来也是伤人的话。  
再换一句，再换一句要怎么说……  
“纺有什么要求呢？我可以尽量满足你。”纺忽然认真地看着英智，正色道。  
英智惊讶地抬眼，纺严肃的表情一下就不见了，只是弯着眼睛冲他笑。  
“纺……”为什么像是知道他想要说什么一样。  
“猜的。”纺笑着说，指了指英智的脸，“英智君的表情好像在这么说一样。”  
这个打趣好像并没有让两人之间的关系变得更为缓和。只不过一个不提，另一个则是肉眼可见的不读空气而已。  
英智没有接话。  
实在也是不知道该怎么接。  
“英智君，我觉得你偶尔也要学学怎样活跃粉丝气氛哦，英智君以后再组成别的偶像组合的时候，总不能也像现在一样，垂着头一句话都说不出来吧。”  
纺倒是很关心英智以后的道路该怎么走。  
就是听起来有些刺耳。  
“我的事不需要现在的纺来管吧。”英智莫名地觉得有些生气。  
“是、是。”纺附和着点点头，依旧只是笑，“我没资格管呢。”  
听起来像是讽刺一样的话，偏偏从纺口中说出来，就让人觉得他是真心实意地这样想的。  
英智来看望纺的时候，正好也是挑在放学的时间，和纺惯常来找他的时间一样。  
家里的人知道他在梦之咲学院掀起了一场可以说是巨大的风浪，大体上的态度还是默许的，加上爷爷过世后，家里的各项事务都亟待交接，现在接近年底了，各方各面都忙得目不暇接，对他的看管就较先前松懈很多。  
纺为什么总是这样不温不火，甚至温柔到几近冷漠的呢？这家伙先前还自作聪明地会说一些“英智君有时会刻意贬低自己，来借此获得别人的宽慰呢”之类的话，可在英智看来，纺其实也并没有比自己好到哪里去。他刚想出言问纺，你又有什么资格这样说我呢？你到底是怎样想的？  
可他和纺就这样面面相觑着坐在这里，任着时间流逝，他也问不出口。  
不如说就算他问出口了，也没什么意义。他还想说，其实有些话自己说出来就后悔了……不过这句话，也没有什么意义。  
说出口的话要是能够轻易收回，世界上就不会有那么多的真心热爱和黯然分别了。  
要和纺道歉吗？  
道歉有什么用，他也给不出纺真正期待着从自己这里得到的东西。  
他坐在这里，情绪和思维密密麻麻地乱成一团，想要冷静下来地思考一会儿都办不到，这时门外忽然传来了有节奏的敲门声。  
是执勤的工作人员，可却不是来找纺的。  
英智也有些意外，回头看了一眼纺，纺嗯嗯地点了点头，冲着英智挥挥手。  
不知道为什么，纺这个果断的挥手告别的动作让英智心里不是那么舒服。他转过身，没有理会纺正在说的话。  
反正也不外乎“要注意安全”之类无关紧要的内容。  
是家里的人找他。负责传达消息的黑衣人给他带来了一些家里人的话，是一些电话不方便传达的消息。  
按着家里人的意思，本来是要保镖把英智顺便带回家，英智却拒绝了，只说自己有个……朋友，正在住院，自己会在医院留到比较晚。  
「朋友」。  
要把这个词说出来，他自己都犹豫了好一会儿。  
那家伙给人的感觉，其实没有那么难受。  
曾经度过欢乐的时光永远不会是假的，只是被愧疚和歉悔掩盖住以后，就显得好像也很苦一样了。  
他还有资格说出「朋友」这个词吗？  
他在心里不自觉地嘲讽了一下自己，不愿意在这种细枝末节的事情上多想。  
英智走进房间的时候，愣了一下。  
外面的天色已经完全暗下来，空调的暖气和日光灯都被关上了，因而室内一片昏黑，什么都看不见。但可能是因为没有人进出过的缘故，室内还残留着先前暖和的余温。  
……纺不在吗？  
英智按开日光灯的开关，惨白的灯光一瞬间逃逸到房间中的每个角落，像是因为电压不稳似的，忽明忽暗地闪烁着。  
等到灯光稳定下来，他看了看房间内的情况。  
外套，钥匙，钱包，什么都没有。  
被子倒是没有叠整齐……可就算要离开，被子原本也不需要纺来叠整齐。  
走了。  
是这样啊。他想起出门的时候纺说了什么、却因为被自己忽略掉而没听清楚的话。他那时候是在和自己道别啊。  
不过是纺而已，走了就走了。  
英智这样想。他应该现在就毫不留恋地从这里走出去，去自己该去的地方。无论是要将他作为未来家族的主心骨培养的，有着家人的那个家，还是现在仍然一团乱麻的梦之咲。只要他乐意，仍然有无数人愿意向他张开双手，愿意把他簇拥在温暖又耀眼的中心。  
可他不知为什么，迟迟没有离开。他拉过看护椅坐下，对自己说，「皇帝大人」只是忽然有些累了，偶尔也想坐在「朋友」常坐的位置上休息一下。  
“请问……青叶君？”有敲门的声音，进来的是年轻的护士，她认真地对了对名册上的名字，“需要为您把晚餐送过来吗？”  
是啊。英智听到这个称呼，忽然走神了很短的一瞬。  
下次再见面时，是不是应该管那家伙叫青叶君才对。  
但纺不是很喜欢这个姓氏，还是算了吧。  
英智想得有些出神，直到护士又试探性地喊了一声，“请问，青叶君……？”  
看来她是有些误会，把名单上的人和自己弄错了。不过英智倒没有纠正她的意思，只是简短地回答道，“不用了，谢谢。”  
护士点了点头，退了出去，房间里又恢复了一片寂静。  
医院餐，出于病人恢复身体、营养均衡的考虑，其实还是很丰盛的，如果论起对于英智这种出院困难户制作的医院餐，那就更为丰盛可口一些。但英智从来不喜欢，总觉得那上面带着种药的苦味。  
不知道时间又过去多久。安静的氛围似乎会麻痹时间的流速，让人浑浑噩噩，不知不觉地就白白度过许多时间。  
从刚刚就不稳定的灯光现在又断断续续地闪烁起来，忽明忽暗的，闪得人眼花。  
这是怎么回事，他在医院住过很长的时间，还从来没有遇到过这样的情况。  
灯管老化了么？  
他起身，刚准备离开，只听到哪里传来“叮”的一声。  
还没等他反应过来，眼前的灯光宛如十字星爆炸一般一下子挣出他的视野，屋子里一片黑暗。  
停电了。  
这事在医院可很少见。  
走廊上纷纷有人、住院的病人或者病人的亲属朋友，打着手机内置的手电灯从房里三三两两地走出来询问情况，脚步声攒动。英智本想离开的脚步却停住了，他站在黑暗中，想象自己处在高大的幕布后面，一睁眼就会有安排好的灯光集中到他身上，照亮他周身的一切。  
门外不知道工作人员说了些什么，聚集到走廊上的人逐渐散了，再没有路过他门口时微微晃动的脚步声。  
房间里安静到仿佛不存在‘声音’这个概念。  
英智按开门把手，将门拉开一条缝隙，从缝隙中倒灌入一股细密又阴冷的风。  
他心里觉得一阵慌乱，便推开门走了出去。他不知道自己要去哪里，去哪里都好，他要远离那片平静死寂、压抑得让人快要有溺水感觉的空间。  
走廊里黑漆漆的，一个人都没有，只有悬挂在天花板上的指示灯因为单走其他电路的缘故，此时还在尽职尽责地发出微弱又稳定的光芒，不至于让人迷失方向。  
这里的空气也好压抑。  
英智决定走到和住院部相连的架空通廊去，通廊的围栏两侧没有安装的玻璃拦住，那里的空气会稍微流通一点。  
他走到通廊上，寒冷的夜风倒灌进他的领口，原本昏沉的大脑此时也好像清醒了些。从这里朝着外面看去，温暖的橙色灯光笼成氤氲的雾气，沉在远处的地面上。道路上稀稀落落的，已经没有什么人了。  
不知为何，他的心情莫名地低沉。  
“英、”  
他抬头，有些意外于听到这个声音。  
“英智君……？”纺从通廊的另一边现身，他们离得很远，纺已经看到自己熟悉的身影。他试着喊出声。  
那个人影伫立在原地，微微朝着他的方向转了转身。  
却没回答他。  
咦，所以是自己看错了？  
纺这么想着，试着揉了揉眼睛，向前走去。  
英智垂着头，等着纺向自己走近。  
从通廊的一侧到另一侧很短，不到几十步的距离，一会会儿就能走到。英智却觉得对面那个人走过来的时间很漫长，漫长到自己如果想现在转身落荒而逃的话，也一定来得及马上甩开他。  
但他只是这样想了想，纺已经朝他走近了。  
看清楚英智的纺被吓了一跳。  
“什么嘛，果然是英智君，为什么不回答我呢？”他笑了笑。  
英智没说话，只是凝视着自己熟悉的这张脸。  
“外面很冷啊，英智君出来多久了？着凉就不好了，快进去。”纺皱眉，伸手去拉英智的手臂，想要拉着他进去。  
英智却下意识地躲开了。  
纺沉默了一会儿，将手收了回去。  
英智不动声色地看着对面，纺的脸庞显得很模糊，在稀碎的灯光里看不清楚。自己拒绝他了，自己又一次拒绝他了，他还会露出那样落寞的表情吗，在舞台上只有转身背对台下观众的时候才会露出的表情，表面光鲜亮丽，隐藏在昏暗中的时候也不会被任何人发觉。  
“快进去吧，这里冷。”纺叹了口气，语气温和地说道。  
走廊黑漆漆的，灯光忽闪。  
英智看着纺，现在他连模糊的轮廓都看不清楚，就算他此刻敢于直视纺，就算他们现在的距离离得很近，他却还是看不见纺的脸，触目所及只有仿佛空洞一切的黑暗。  
可他甚至不要灯光，就能想象出这个人会露出什么样的表情，他笑起来的时候眼睛里会泛出怎样温柔的光彩。  
“去哪了？”英智说出了他见到纺以后的第一句话。  
“咦，我还以为英智君出去前听到我说的话了呢，原来没有啊。”纺提起手里包装好的食品袋，食品袋随着他的动作发出细细簌簌的琐碎声音，“英智君以前说过自己不喜欢吃医院餐的吧，我出去买了些东西回来。”  
“说起来，走廊好黑，怎么都不开灯呢？”纺四处看了看。  
“停电了。”英智说。  
病房里的电有应急供电箱的缘故，已经恢复了，不过走廊还是没有灯。从每扇门的透明窗口里能露出白色的灯光来，稍微能照出来人影，却照不清楚更多的东西。  
“虽然英智君好像也不是很喜欢吃便利食品，”  
“纺怎么就知道我一定会留下来呢？”英智问。  
纺沉默。  
因为英智君脸上露出的是像曾经他见过的那样，无处可去的表情。  
这句话，他没说出口。  
“我也有可能……就、就走了，不回来。”见纺久久不回答，英智顿了顿，又道。  
“那……”纺下意识起了个头，却停了一下，又换了个话音。  
“扔掉也很可惜啊，”他无奈地笑了笑，“大概会留下来等到明天早上吃吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
英智简单地应答了一声。  
空气忽然沉默下来。  
“纺，你……”  
“英智君，我啊……”  
两人同时开口，又默契地都没有再说下去。  
英智无奈叹气。  
他想问什么，他想问的什么都问不出口。  
问纺恨不恨他？  
那纺必然说不恨。  
他第一次觉得了解一个人的心思原来是让人这么不好受的事。  
但凡有些许解脱，他都不会由着心里那个影子走出来，死乞白赖地扒在他耳朵边，讷讷地说不想。  
不想什么？他千不想万不想，不想手持利剑把他深爱的野兽的面具劈开，然后惊讶痛苦地发现那面具是他的臆想，自己引以为傲的武器刺伤的是他鲜血淋漓又面容清秀的爱人。他多少次梦见自己站在清冷的死寂的舞台上，不止一次地想要回头去问问，“你怪过我么？”可他其实不敢回头。  
他怕自己的背后空无一人。  
可他又不想一转头真的看见纺，真的听见纺的声音，他的青鸟会叹息着、疲惫地低声喊他，“英智君”。  
你怪过我吗？英智在心里问，又自己回答道，你肯定会说没有。  
我怪过你吗？没有啊。  
没有啊。  
没有啊。  
……  
真的没有吗。  
没有不怪吧。  
我说的那些话其实也不是真的那个意思，你在我身边呆的时间还不够长。  
还不够长。  
不是这样的。  
“我，”  
“你……”  
又是同时开口，同时陷入沉默。  
英智觉得这个天实在是聊不下去了，他们两个在干什么，你你我我了半天，打哑谜吗。  
“英智君……是怕黑吗？”还是纺先试探着问道。  
英智沉默，没有说话。他直觉这不是纺真正想问的话，可他也开不了口，问纺真正想说的是什么。  
“没事哦没事哦，”纺放柔了声音，用一种哄小孩的耐心语调耐心道，“看我给英智君……”  
他伸手在自己的外衣口袋里翻找着些什么，怎么都找不到。  
“什么东西？”英智声音低低的，问道。  
“是，……”纺下意识地回应，空气好像凝滞住一样，除了他自己的声音以外，仿佛整个世界都没有别的声音。  
纺抬头，一片黑暗里他看不太清楚英智的表情，只觉得英智情绪似乎不太对。  
他应该说什么。  
英智君情绪不好。  
说什么能让他开心一点。  
“是夏目君特制的星星荧光棒！把那个打亮了会有一种在演唱会现场的感觉吧。”纺说着，哈哈地笑了两声。  
“虽然只能亮几十秒，因为听夏目君说，这原来是打算制造……啊，是用来制造舞台上流星效果的，所以会比普通的荧光棒亮的时间短很多。”  
英智君还是一点反应都没有。  
自说自话的言语像是一捧水洒进了枯井，听不见回音。刻意沉默的氛围让纺越说越感觉心慌，他又说错什么了吗，他也不知道自己现在在说什么，又应该说什么。好像说什么都没有用，眼前这个人已经走得离他很远了，自己无论怎样都没有办法真的留住他。  
“偶像，演唱会，荧光棒，英智君最喜、喜欢这些了，只要打亮荧光棒的话，英智君就一定……”  
就一定不会害怕了。  
可这句话他没来得及说出口。  
和面前的人的距离猛地被拉近，纺因为惊诧而下意识地睁大了眼睛。他被英智的动作带着不自觉地往后退，脊背抵在冰凉的墙壁上。而他只在舞台上向观众致敬时牵起过的那人的手此时合拢了五指，轻轻地覆住了自己的口鼻。他没来得及说完的话被打断，慌乱的话音戛然而止，消散在英智指间常年带着的红茶的温和的香气里。  
英智的动作幅度并不大，纺却感觉自己的呼吸不是很通畅。  
英智君的手好冷。  
为什么不让自己把话说完呢。  
还是……觉得自己太吵了吗？  
特别是情绪比较紧张的时候，他可能是会有些收不住话，不过没想到英智君已经厌烦他到这个地步了……  
其实不可以这么想，纺的心情有些黯然。  
不要想。  
不要再接着想下去了。  
不要想自己丝毫体察不到英智君的痛苦这件事，不要想自己无视「朋友」、背弃友情、从炫目又短暂的舞台上独自一人走下来这件事，不要想自己并没有被想爱的人爱着的事。  
他自诩要做带来幸福的青鸟，可他真的有做到吗？他带不来幸福，带不来光明，连他爱的这个人，他想给这个人打一束很快就会熄灭的荧光棒，让他的英智君不要被令人恐惧的黑暗吞噬，不要在这样的黑暗里用颤抖的手抚上自己的脸，都做不到。  
做不到啊。  
好不甘心。  
英智忽然有一个想法，他觉得纺很怕自己，不然为什么要像现在这样，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。  
好累。  
他不知道自己为什么要做出这样的举动，可能只是不想听到纺刚才说话时候还在打颤一样的语调，他能感觉到，纺在强撑着不要让什么情绪流露出来。纺在强撑着些什么呢，他开不了口啊，他不知道该怎么问纺，于是他只是在念一些仿佛没什么意义的只言片语，明明喉咙里大喊大叫着，溢出嘴唇的却只是喃喃的低语。  
纺没有听清楚英智在说什么，他小心地向前凑近一点，想要听清楚英智说的话。  
青蓝色的发丝扫在英智脸上，脸颊上传来又痒又刺的触感。  
“没有听清楚吗？”他低声问道。  
他感觉纺的动作顿了一下，被覆住的口鼻像是亲昵地蹭了蹭自己的手心，其实是纺听见他的话之后点了点头。  
“那我重复一遍。”英智说。  
可他终究什么都没说。他的头向前倾，贴到离纺的面颊很近的地方。  
他微微张开嘴唇，轻轻地贴在自己冰凉的手背上。  
被他刻意地忽略了很久的事实像是一朵炸开的火花，把他一整个晚上以来一团乱麻一样的情绪都炸得清醒过来。  
原来是这样。  
……怎么会是这样。  
他、喜……  
“……？”纺毫无感觉。  
英智一瞬间感觉无比讽刺，是啊，那个迟钝的家伙，连「疼痛」都感觉不到的家伙，怎么会有什么感觉。  
他一下子像是被抽空了所有力气一样，放弃般地将手垂下来，等待着纺会开口问他的话。  
“呼。”纺松了口气，却没有像英智想象的那样，连着问他好几个问题。  
那个，为什么要这样做呢？  
英智君要说的话是什么？  
统统没有问。  
“有……”英智的声音听起来低沉又模糊。  
“什么？”纺没听清。  
“有什么，想对我说的？”英智说出口，觉得自己这句话说得很有歧义，便又补上了两个字，“刚刚。”  
纺努力地朝着昏暗的前方回望过去，一下眼都不敢眨。这个时刻他看不见眼前，心里却明亮无比，在他们共同分享的这片黑暗里，他知道面前的这个人一定是在看着自己。  
一瞬间也好，一定只有自己。  
他想说，其实有啊，虽然英智君一定已经听这样的话听烦了，虽然英智君一定会像回答过我的千百次的那样……拒绝我的。  
他想说，我很喜欢英智君，所以，可以不要再用那样冷淡的态度和鄙弃的眼神看我了吗，那是和他以前说过的任何一次都不一样的喜欢……  
纺沉默着，摇了摇头。  
“不、怎么说，刚刚差点以为我就要因为知道太多秘密被英智君暗杀了。”  
他的声音一下子变得轻松起来，语音却有些发颤。  
“我想英智君也不至于那么绝情，即使英智君家是有钱有势的财阀，也不会做到杀人灭口这么猖狂……”说到后来，他甚至哈哈地笑了出来  
纺接下来又说了什么话，英智已经听不进去了。  
这个人在自己面前欢欣雀跃地扯这扯那，就好像什么事都没有发生过一样，就好像他还是自己最亲密的朋友一样。  
英智想起还不是很久以前，他一推开教室门，满教室都是陌生的脸，他不认识他们，于是那些千篇一律的身影就仿佛根本不存在。  
“英智君有什么愿望吗？”纺坐在课桌前，笑着向他挥了挥手里的魔术棒，“我认识的一个孩子送给我的，说是作为重逢的纪念呢。”  
“我暂时没有那样的愿望哦，”英智想了想，回答道，“仅仅依靠「魔术」就能被实现的愿望，也没有什么被实现的意义啊。”  
这段对话不合时宜地浮现在英智的耳畔。  
现在呢？现在有什么愿望吗。他在心里把纺问过他的问题又问了一遍，然后回答自己说，有啊。  
希望走廊里的灯不要亮起来。  
这样纺就看不清他现在脸上是什么样的表情，就不会看见一个狼狈不堪、自食其果的「英智君」。

16.  
纺是长时间的饮食不规律再加上昼夜两边倒，慢慢地休息几天过来，也不是什么严重的病。他住院的事总归没有持续多久，在医院躺了几天就开始着手准备出院的事宜。这家私人医院的规格不低，每天光住院费就已经是一笔不小的开销。可能的话，他还是不想再和英智君有什么金钱上的瓜葛。  
那之后的几天英智都没有再来过。  
英智君不来医院，这倒是件好事。纺习惯性地往英智君住惯的病房的方向看了一眼，自嘲于自己的多想，又接着手忙脚乱地确认着出院的事项。  
……  
“和天祥院君说过好几次了，冬天时候要格外注意自己的身体的吧，”护士小姐装出一副生气的样子，将体温计举起来对着光看了看，又检查了手边检验表的几项数值，在上面横横竖竖地划了几道。  
确认无虞后，护士小姐连那几分装出来的生气也消散了，她笑着说道：“是普通的发烧，天祥院君如果不愿意留在医院的话，也可以回……”  
“不用了，帮我安排住院吧。”英智没有等护士小姐把“回家”的字眼说完，便打断她道，“麻烦了。”  
然后附以一个温和的微笑。  
“诶、好的。”护士小姐愣了愣，连忙点点头，在随身携带的便笺本上匆匆地写了几个字。  
“很意外是吗？”察觉到护士小姐明显的愣神，英智随口问道。  
“嗯……嗯。”护士小姐不好意思地点了点头，“虽然天祥院君没有说过，但是能感觉到您非常不喜欢医院呢。”  
英智笑了笑，没有说什么。  
就算回到那个冰冷又空荡的家里，那里也并没有他想见的人。  
在医院的话……  
英智摇了摇头，把这个想不出答案的问题抛到一边去。  
即使是在他住惯的这个病房，他也并没有感觉心情轻松多少，只是觉得非常疲倦。因为发烧的缘故，浑身都在发烫，空调的热风打在他身上，更让他感到不舒服。英智关上了暖风，室内一时安静下来，连空调忽忽运行的声响都不再有。  
终于不吵了。他自言自语道。  
生病的人惯贪睡，也可以说是因为除了睡觉就无事可做。肢体充盈着没用的体力，脏器的疼痛偏偏作怪着让人寸步难行，英智平常不太喜欢这种无所事事的感觉，现在却只想逃到那片远离现实的黑暗里。  
可就连睡觉，也没法让他稍微安宁一会儿。他躺在床上，因发烧而升高的体温烧得他两脸通红，一会儿又毫无道理地发冷颤抖，一会儿又冒虚汗，睡梦里依旧被梦魇住。  
他觉得眼前有一个模糊的人影，他靠近不了，也看不清楚那是谁。英智觉得只要自己一张口，就一定能喊出那个自己熟悉的名字，可他偏偏想不起，想不起那个人的名字，也想不起他要对那个人说的话是什么。  
……  
来接纺出院的是妈妈。  
冠姓「青叶」的这位女性平常懦弱又没用，也不怎么会照顾自己的孩子，知道纺生病住院以后倒是很紧张。  
这份紧张在见到平安无事的纺以后又化为了欣喜和习以为常的絮絮叨叨。  
“我见到了夏目君的妈妈哦！好怀念以前那段开心的时间呢，我和她说今天你就出院了。对了对了，夏目君也在，我和他们说好了，等你出院要一起去看他们。”办完出院手续，妈妈很兴奋地拉着纺的手说这说那，连珠炮似的，纺一句话都插不上。  
“妈妈……”纺开口。  
妈妈没听见他在讲什么。  
“这里，这里！”妈妈挣开他的手，向前跑了几步，又回过身来冲纺挥了挥手。  
“妈妈、我……”  
“等一下等一下哦，”妈妈冲着纺摇了摇手，从随身背着的包里拿出一部正在震动不止的手机，接通了电话。  
“嗯嗯，这里是青叶，所以说……”  
她自说自话似的，打着电话就走了。  
“不是，你往哪里走啊……”纺苦笑，看着她拐进了一条与他们要去的地方相反的岔路。  
唉。  
纺无奈地摇了摇头，决定追上去，免得妈妈又因为一时兴奋不知道走到什么地方去，说实话，也很难想象像他妈妈那样大年龄的人还会因为一些莫名其妙的理由迷路，偏偏这种事就是会发生在这个他一直敬爱的女人身上。  
他刚准备离开，习惯性地往住院楼上一扇自己熟悉的窗户看过去，目光突然一滞。  
灯开着。  
那是给英智君安排的特别病房，就算英智君出院，那个房间也是绝对不会安排其他病人住进去的。  
纺感觉心脏忽然被什么巨大的外力牵扯了一下，一时间生出一种仿佛本不属于自己的心烦意乱。  
是不是要回去。  
是不是要好好地道别一下呢。  
是不是要像以前一样，走进住院部的门，按开电梯的按钮，出电梯门后左转，数过四个房间的牌号，推开那扇门，那个应声抬起头的人会露出意外又平和的微笑迎接他，他就可以轻松地向那个人重复一句说过无数次的话，“日安呀，英智君”。  
那一瞬间有无数想法向他席卷而来，他仿佛是被这样的潮水裹挟着一般转回身，往他刚出来的住院楼匆匆地走了几步。他想现在就冲上楼去，周身却有无数无形的枷锁逐渐缠上他的身体，将他整个人按住。他的速度越来越慢，走到最后便不能再前进一步。纺站在那里发愣，忽然倒退两步，不知怎么就笑了出来。  
青叶纺。他边笑边在心里想。  
你这个软弱的，卑微的，胆小的人。  
妈妈已经不见了踪影。  
纺再次抬头，看着那扇紧闭的窗户，想起自己以前从妈妈那里听到的，一个忘了是从哪里起源的说法。  
如果对一个东西倾注足够多的感情和思念，说不定等那个想要传达到的人看到这个东西的时候，这个东西就会代替自己把这份感情传达给他。  
听起来倒是和送礼物同样的道理。  
他目不转睛地盯着那扇窗户，非常用心、也非常努力地在心里想，英智君，我一定永远、永远都……  
轻柔的音乐声，是有电话打进他的手机。  
纺接通了电话。  
“嗯？在哪里？”他用一贯温柔的语调应答电话另一端有些忙乱的话音，“不要急不要急，慢慢说。”  
……  
“好的，我马上过去，妈妈你站在原地等我。”他笑起来，挂掉了电话。  
远方的天空传来沉钝的冬雷的响声，轰隆隆的，仿佛击响的鼓节。  
纺抬头，看深灰色里透出来微蓝的天幕。  
他发了会儿愣，有冰凉的液体滴在他的脸上，纺下意识地伸手去摸。  
“啊……下雨了。”他说。  
他站在道路中间，有些茫然无措。  
然后他胡乱地把手机往外衣的口袋里一塞，转过前面那个拐弯口向东走。雨淅淅沥沥的越下越大，他跟着雨势跑起来，只给这片雨幕留下一道模糊的影子。  
冬天最寒冷的时候已经过去了。  
他边往前跑边这么想着，没有犹豫，也不再留恋被他抛在身后的景色。  
往后过的每天、一定都会渐渐暖和起来。

17.  
谁在低声地说话，听不清楚。  
如果醒了，要去见一个什么样的人呢；如果醒来以后还记得，我想告诉你的又是什么。  
……  
世界上除了我们以外再也不会有别人知道的，那些缠着血污腐肉的筋骨、吞没光明的淤泥，和爱。  
它们会背着这个世界势无可挡地往下沉，永远腐朽，永远不见天日。  
这就是我和你共同埋藏起来的东西，纺。  
而在我们之上，圣歌能传达到的最高的天顶的地方……  
希望和梦想永生不灭。

我想起来了。他自言自语地说，我想起来了。  
“天祥院君想起什么来了呢？”  
……！  
英智猛地从噩梦中挣脱出来。他睁开眼，错愕地看到一个他以为绝对不会在自己的病房里看到的人。  
“日日树……君？”他有些不可置信地喊出一个名字。  
日日树涉坐在椅子上，笑嘻嘻地看着他。见英智醒了，涉眨了眨右眼，友好地冲他打了个招呼。  
“我在做梦吧。”英智沉默了一会儿，从床上坐起来，笑着说道。  
“所以其实天祥院君总是会在噩梦中见到我吗？”涉佯装无奈地长叹了一口气，“这可真是让人伤心的言论。”  
“见到日日树君的话，那应该是美梦。”英智摇了摇头，轻轻地否认了涉的说法。话音还没落，他便咳嗽起来，咳得也不重，没几下就平息了。  
“太冷了吗？”涉走到窗户旁边，朝着窗外张望了一下，“窗户明明是关着的呢，也没有风吹进来。”  
“是因为冬天到了，连窗户都渗着一种冷意吗？”他用手指随意地敲了敲透明的玻璃窗，这样猜测道。  
英智的目光也随之移到了那扇窗户上，他只是平淡地扫过一眼，很快就没有再注意了。  
“是啊，”他说，“把窗帘拉上吧。”


End file.
